


Star Wars - Encrucijada

by Ginevre



Series: Star Wars - Encrucijada [1]
Category: Entre el Episodio II y el Episodio V, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: F/M, Romance/Advemture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginevre/pseuds/Ginevre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi es enviado por sorpresa a lo que tan sólo parece una misión diplomática en Obakoon, planeta que le trae recuerdos de un oscuro episodio de su juventud como padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn. Pero el pasado no ha muerto, sino que le espera paciente para ofrecerle un futuro que jamás habría soñado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**_ **Capítulo I.** _ **

El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi se hallaba de camino al planeta Obakoon, situado en el borde más exterior de la galaxia y, en apariencia, totalmente alejado de las confrontaciones que se estaban sucediendo continuamente con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, al que llegaría en no más de dos horas estandar. Todavía no podía asimilar la misión que el Alto Consejo Jedi le había encomendado aunque, por supuesto, era capaz de aceptarla y de llevarla a cabo sin condiciones por el bien de la República y porqué no decirlo, de la propia Orden Jedi. Eso sí, en cuanto llegase a su destino y pudiera verse cara a cara con la descarada de Oona Jonk, su compañera Jedi y amiga personal, no pensaba darle cuartelillo. Se iba a divertir a su costa, sí que lo haría. Sonrió abiertamente anticipando la diversión, en la soledad de la cabina que su nave le brindaba. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuánto él aborrecía ese planeta. Así que haber logrado convencer al Alto Consejo, en persona, de que debía ser él y no cualquier otro Jedi —incluida ella misma— quien mediase en el conflicto entre los dos clanes de Reinas, parecía un golpe bajo en toda regla. Pero sabía que ella lo apreciaba de verdad, un motivo más para aceptar sin reparos una misión harto aborrecible, pues debía ser de suma trascendencia si su amiga lo había metido en aquel fregado.

Este pensamiento le llevó a recordar la extraña conversación que había mantenido con el gran Maestro Yoda justo antes de comenzar la misión y su semblante se ensombreció.

— _¿Por qué yo, Maestro? ¿Por qué yo he sido elegido para llevar a cabo esta misión? Creía que el Alto Consejo iba a enviarme a Christophsis. Para ello me habíais asignado ya todo un batallón de clones —Obi-Wan no pudo evitar preguntar al viejo Maestro._

_En cambio, en vez de responder a su pregunta, Yoda le había formulado otra bien distinta._

— _¿Acaso algo te aflije, joven Maestro? —Aquella sabia mirada se posó en él de forma inquisitiva._

— _No, realmente. Pero no puedo olvidar que sois perfectamente conscientes de todo lo que yo viví en Obakoon._

— _Matar intentaste a esa princesa, o eso creíste —Yoda afirmó tranquilamente, sin apartar su inquisitiva mirada del otro._

— _Lo hice —Obi-Wan respondió del mismo modo—. Ella quería adquirirme como "mascota", y tratarme igual que a aquel pobre chico al que yo no pude salvar. Y me habrían ejecutado por ello, de no ser por la rápida intervención del Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn —rememoró con una sonrisa dedicada al que había sido como su padre—. No creo que mi llegada allí sea del agrado de todos los implicados en esta crisis._

— _¿Te preocupa poder a intentarlo volver?_

— _En absoluto._

— _¿Y el dolor?_

— _Entonces tan sólo tenía dieciséis años, Maestro. A mis treinta y cinco años humanos —dirigió una amplia sonrisa a su gran Maestro, a sabiendas de que, para él, esa edad era apenas un soplo de viento— el dolor es un viejo amigo que viene a visitarme de vez en cuando y al que ya no temo; se pasea por mi casa a su albedrío, quedándose a acompañarme durante un tiempo, para marcharse después del mismo modo en que llegó, sin hacer ruido, hasta la próxima visita._

— _En sabio te has convertido, joven Maestro —Yoda afirmó sin ambajes—. Aunque también en ti veo a aquel que fuiste una vez._

— _Si hubiese cambiado todo de mí, ¿quién sería yo, entonces?_

— _Cierto es._

— _Además, ¿lo dices por mi antigua arrogancia? ¡Noooooooo! —negó con vehemencia mostrando, en cambio, un tono cómicamente arrogante._

_En aquel momento, Yoda hizo algo que él jamás había visto con anterioridad y que nunca olvidaría, por muchos años que viviera: rompió a reír con estridencia, genuinamente divertido. Y así se mantuvo por unos segundos que al joven Jedi se le hicieron increíbles. Cuando, poco a poco, el mayor logró controlar aquel espontáneo ataque de hilaridad, volvió a fijar su profunda mirada en los ojos del que, en otros tiempos, aprendiera con él y volvió a hablar._

— _Condenadamente alegre y positivo siempre has sido , Obi Wan._

— _¿Eso es malo? —el más joven quiso saber, inquieto._

— _Eso simplemente eso, es —Yoda afirmó, categórico—. Además, muy apuesto ya eras con dieciséis años —agregó, aparentemente sin venir a cuento._

_Owi-Wan le observó alzando una ceja, mientras una extraña preocupación se adueñaba de su alma._

— _¿Volveremos a vernos? —quiso saber, intuyendo que su viejo Maestro había experimentado una de sus frecuentes visiones sobre el futuro, pues se comportaba de un modo realmente extraño aquella mañana._

— _Certeza es que viéndonos ahora estamos tú y yo. El futuro cubierto de un brumoso velo es revelado —Yoda afirmó, taciturno—. Tiempos oscuros se avecinan, joven Maestro —continuó—. Cuando tu presencia aquí requerida sea, regresar deberás de Obakoon, a cualquier precio —dijo esto con una seriedad que a Obi-Wan no pasó desapercibida._

— _Por supuesto, Maestro —no pudo más que afirmar._

— _Nada más que decirte tengo, pues. En paz puedes marchar, Maestro Kenobi._

_Sintiendo que la conversación realmente había concluido, Obi-Wan hizo una inclinación respetuosa ante su Maestro y se marchó hacia su nuevo destino, sin mirar atrás._

Un pitido familiar, proveniente de su fiel astromecánico, le sacó de aquella ensoñación.

—Sí, es momento de dejar aquí el anillo de hiperimpulsión, R2. Localízame las coordenadas del puerto de atraque convenido y pon rumbo allí sin más dilación.

Una retahíla de bips y de pitidos le hicieron saber que el droide había comenzado con la tarea asignada.

Mientras, en el único puerto estelar que poseía Obakoon, dos figuras humanas femeninas, bien distintas y ambas llevando un gran cuidado para mantenerse a una efectiva distancia la una de la otra, aguardaban la tan esperada aparición del Maestro Jedi. Una de ellas, vestida al estilo Jedi y acompañada tan sólo por otra mujer, que parecía estar a sus órdenes. La otra, con semblante altivo, ataviada con regios ropajes y acompañada de un completo séquito real, no podía ocultar su inquietud e impaciencia, aunque mantenía en todo momento su majestuosa dignidad.

Nada más atracar el starfighter Jedi en el puerto, la presencia de Obi-Wan Kenobi no se hizo de rogar: el hombre levantó el techo de la cabina de la nave, descendió por la escalera auxiliar —que él mismo se había encargado de acoplar— y ayudó después a su droide astromecánico para que le acompañase. Este último emitió varios bips de reconocimiento, haciendo girar su cabeza trescientos sesenta grados.

—Tranquilo, R2. Esta no es más que una misión diplomática —Obi-Wan afirmó, mostrándole una serena sonrisa que, inmediatamente, fue ampliada al mirar al frente y distinguir la figura que había comenzado a aproximarse a él con rapidez, pero que se detuvo en seco a una prudente distancia.

—Tú —la Jedi afirmó con voz amenazadora, mientras desplegaba su sable láser y una luz verde envolvía su aura por completo.

—¿Me echabas tanto de menos, que has tenido que provocar un conflicto interplanetario para hacerme venir a rescatarte? —Obi-Wan preguntó, mordaz, enarbolando su propio sable láser y haciendo que un haz de luz azulada girase diestramente sobre su mano a modo de provocación.

A lo que la otra soltó una sonora carcajada y se lanzó a la batalla con ardor.

Obi-Wan afianzó su postura defensiva y aguardó la embestida, sereno y confiado.

A espaldas de ambos, la regia mujer no pudo evitar taparse la boca con ambas manos, en un gesto de auténtico asombro salpicado de temor pues, ganase quien ganase aquella batalla tan imprevista e inesperada, el futuro del propio planeta se había vuelto incierto en tan solo un instante.


	2. Capítulo II

_ **Capítulo II** _

La Maestra Oona Jonk dio un salto sobrehumano y con una diestra acrobacia se plantó frente a Obi-Wan en menos de un segundo. Pequeños gritos que mezclaban sorpresa con alarma se oyeron a espaldas de ella, provenientes de la Corte que estaba presenciando la escena, debido al temor de que la habilidosa Jedi superase, sin remedio, a su pasivo compañero. Pero Obi-Wan, quien no había perdido detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de Oona, no tuvo más que alzar su sable láser con ambas manos, usando movimientos de defensa rapidísimos y pegados a su cuerpo, para bloquear todos y cada uno de los incesantes ataques que se fueron sucediendo de forma ininterrumpida durante varios segundos. Oona giraba vertiginosamente alrededor de Obi-Wan, lanzándole agresivos ataques desde todos los ángulos posibles. Más él, apenas empleando un mínimo de su energía, los desviaba con pasmosa celeridad y con aún mayor precisión.

—Las malas lenguas me han dicho que el pequeño Anakin se ha deshecho de ti, por fin —la mujer soltó de pronto con una sonrisa burlona. Se había dado cuenta de que el único modo de tener una mínima posibilidad de derrotar a tan temible contrincante, era lograr desestabilizarle mediante la distracción. Con un sólo instante le bastaba.

—Lo que me da la oportunidad de tenerte a solas, para mí —en cambio él respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía—. ¡Padawan Fin-ihà! —gritó de pronto a la aprendiz de Jedi, quien los observaba a ambos con la boca abierta, alucinada—. ¡Te nombro caballero Jedi desde este mismo momento! ¡Ya puedes largarte por tu cuenta y dejarme a solas con esta dulzura!

—¡Pero Maestro! ¡Eso no…! ¡Yo no estoy…! —la chica objetó a voz en grito para hacerse oír. En aquel momento, no sabía si se estaba sintiendo más asustada o escandalizada.

Obi-Wan dio un potente salto hacia atrás para quedar fuera del alcance de su oponente y soltó una carcajada divertida. Oona Jonk no tuvo más remedio que detener sus ataques, dándose cuenta de que su padawan había quedado en shock por completo.

—Vamos a ver, ¿desde cuándo, en toda la historia de los Jedi, un padawan ha sido nombrado Caballero Jedi por un simple Maestro, sin haber superado antes las pruebas impuestas por el Alto Consejo? —preguntó a su ayudante, dirigiéndole una mirada de exasperación—. Te está tomando el pelo —concluyó con fastidio.

Fin-ihà cerró la boca de golpe y su cara enrojeció como un tomate, abochornada por haber caído en una trampa tan infantil para un Jedi bien instruido en la historia de su propia Orden. Obi-Wan reía sin parar.

—Bromas aparte —él dijo por fin, con una sonrisa—, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó a Oona, afable.

—Perfectamente, ya que estoy apunto de derrotarte. ¿No me ves? —la mujer respondió con su orgullo maltrecho, ya que su propia treta se había vuelto contra ella misma.

Pero antes de que pudiese lanzarse al ataque de nuevo, Obi-Wan la desarmó con una inesperada y fiera embestida, fruto de un salto acrobático seguido de una poderosa vuelta de carro. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que parte de los allí presentes no pudieron seguir con la mirada más que a una sombra borrosa.

—Otra vez será —señaló tranquilamente, dándolo por hecho.

—¡Eh! ¡El Ataru es cosa mía! ¡Tú eres el chulito del Soresu! —ella protestó, fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros alegremente. Dio la mano a Oona para ayudarla a ponerse en pie —pues la mujer se había visto obligada a postrar una rodilla para no perder el equilibrio— y tiró de ella con fuerza para estrecharla en un gran abrazo.

—¿A qué ha venido este numerito? —susurró a su oído para que tan sólo ella pudiese oírle.

—Ella está aquí. —Por un momento, dirigió una discreta mirada en dirección a la regia mujer que aún observaba a ambos, atónita—. Para que tenga claro desde el principio que contigo no se juega —susurró del mismo modo.

El rostro de Obi-Wan se ensombreció inmediatamente, adquiriendo una apariencia severa. Respiró hondo y se separó de ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres una gran amiga, pero no olvides jamás lo que voy a decirte: yo elijo mis propias batallas y las lucho a mi manera, si es que las hay. Y aquí no existe ninguna batalla que luchar. ¿Está claro? Tú has sido quien me ha hecho venir. —Dicho esto, rodeó a su compañera para alejarse hacia las puertas del hangar.

—Ella acepta tu arbitraje, al menos por el momento —la Maestra argumentó en su defensa, creyendo que aquella revelación le detendría.

Pero él, ignorando sus palabras, se encaminó directamente hacia el séquito real que aguardaba a la entrada del hangar. Cuando pasó por delante de la padawan Fin-ihà le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza, a modo de disculpa por haberla utilizado para desconcentrar a su Maestra.

Rápidamente, una mujer se adelantó al resto de la comitiva que aguardaba su llegada, ejerciendo de barrera entre él y los demás, aunque habló con voz amable.

—Sea bien venido, Maestro Kenobi. El Alto Consejo Jedi habla maravillas de usted, a través de la voz de la Maestra Jonk —le saludó.

—Favor que me hacen —él respondió tras ofrecerle una inclinación de cabeza protocolaria—. Mi más hondo deseo es poder serles de ayuda en la resolución del conflicto que me ha traído hoy aquí.

—Eso esperamos.

Por un momento carraspeó, azorada, como si no supiese decidir qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente se decantó por franquearle el paso hasta la persona que, en apariencia, estaba protegiendo. Haciéndose a un lado le indicó, con la palma de la mano abierta hacia arriba, a la mujer que regía los destinos de todos los demás allí reunidos.

Obi-Wan caminó hacia ella, sereno, y mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar notar que los únicos hombres que había allí congregados no eran más que siervos de las mujeres que ostentaban todos los cargos en aquella sociedad.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"—pensó, asqueado. Aunque anuló inmediatamente cualquier sentimiento de rechazo que su rostro pudiese mostrar.

Se detuvo frente a la Reina del Clan del Aura Boos, uno de los dos clanes humanos que regía los destinos de todas las demás especies de aquel planeta. También hizo un gesto protocolario de inclinación ante ella, mas su mirada jamás se desvió de la suya que, a todas luces, se hallaba inmensamente incómoda con aquella situación.

—Majestad Nordessenn —la saludó, solemne.

—Maestro Kenobi —ella le devolvió el saludo. El tono de su voz reveló a la perfección que el apellido del Jedi se le había atragantado al pronunciarlo—. Dama Anthas —demandó la presencia de la mujer que había recibido a Obi-Wan en primer lugar—. Acompañadnos, a la Maestra Jonk y su aprendiz, al Maestro Kenobi y a mí, a la Sala de las Estrellas y después retiraos todos.

—Pero Majestad... —la otra replicó, totalmente disconforme.

—Sin peros, dama Anthas.

La mujer no pudo más que ofrecer a su Reina una sumisa inclinación de cabeza y asentir.

En cuestión de segundos, dos aerodeslizadores, con capacidad para varios pasajeros, condujeron a la comitiva a través de un bosque de árboles altos y frondosos, hasta alcanzar un recinto que parecía una fortificación aunque sin perder la elegancia de una ostentosa residencia. Al traspasar sus muros exteriores, los aerodeslizadores se posaron a las puertas de un bellísimo edificio de gráciles líneas curvas y altas torres de aguja. Cuando entraron en su interior, la dama Anthas guió a la Reina y a sus invitados hacia una amplísima sala, sin duda destinada a reuniones y eventos, les hizo entrar en ella y, como le había ordenado su Reina, se retiró haciendo un gesto perentorio al resto de cortesanos para que la siguieran.

—Habéis llegado muy tarde, Maestro —la Reina le reprochó.

—Lo siento, Majestad. Mis obligaciones en Coruscant…

—Sea como sea —le cortó con un ademán de desprecio total por el asunto—. Estas ya no son horas de mantener reuniones diplomáticas. Por supuesto, princesa Oona —se dirigió a la Maestra Jedi, quien les acompañaba—, él se hospedará aquí, en mi residencia, como habíamos acordado. Y mañana ambos os reuniréis conmigo nada más despuntar el alba.

Obi-Wan alzó una ceja, mirando a Oona con un deje de suspicacia que intentó disimular. La Jedi emitió un pequeño suspiro de resignación y asintió, conforme. Así que a él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación impuesta.

—Será un placer para mí —Obi-Wan afirmó siguiendo el protocolo.

—Perfecto, porque esta noche cenaréis conmigo.

Si la Reina, Linara Nordessenn, última en su estirpe, esperó ver en él alguna reacción, hubo de quedarse muy decepcionada, pues el Maestro Jedi, haciendo gala de unos modales exquisitos, inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de asentimiento, con una sonrisa formal.

—Te dejo con ella, entonces. Hasta mañana —Oona dijo a Obi-Wan, poniendo un énfasis especial en la palabra "ella". Y salió de la sala con paso decidido.

Diez minutos después, Obi-Wan se hallaba ocupando una de las mejores y más ostentosas habitaciones de aquel delicado palacio, que parecía sacado directamente de las más bellas leyendas. Cualquier otro habría disfrutado de lujos tan refinados, agradecido. Pero él no podía más que pensar en que resultaba todo un desperdicio el haberse tomado tantas molestias para agasajarlo pues, aunque provenía de una familia donde los lujos moderados no habían faltado nunca, su entrenamiento como Jedi le había alejado totalmente de aquel tipo de vida y hacía mucho que no la echaba de menos. Era perfectamente consciente de que todas aquellas atenciones no se debían más que a su condición de Maestro Jedi enviado por el Alto Consejo. Si por el simple hecho de ser un hombre hubiese sido, su destino no habría sido más que la esclavitud en las minas de cristales adeganos, de haberse atrevido a llegar a ese planeta en otras circunstancias. Aún así, valoró la amplia y confortable cama con agrado, deseando que llegase el momento de poder descansar en ella. Había sido un día duro que aún no había acabado.

—R2, puedes descansar tranquilo. Conéctate a la red del palacio y recarga tus baterías. No te necesitaré hasta mañana.

Un suave pitido de agradecimiento, procedente del astromecánico que le había acompañado hasta entonces sin rechistar, le dejó a solas con sus propios pensamientos.

Recordando su cita pendiente con la Reina, se dio una ducha fría y se vistió adecuadamente, tratando de no pensar. Demasiados sentimientos se habían agolpado en su corazón y su cabeza, como para permitirles vagar por ambos con libertad. Decidió que era mucho mejor tenerlos a buen recaudo hasta poder disponer de un tiempo a solas para meditar y así ser capaz de otorgar a cada uno de ellos su lugar adecuado.

Cuando bajó las amplias escaleras del piso que albergaba los dormitorios, ya un esclavo le estaba aguardando para acompañarle hasta el gran comedor, donde cenaría con la Reina.

Tras entrar en la inmensa sala, Obi-Wan quedó desconcertado. Había esperado hallar una larga mesa llena de cortesanas con las que él debería compartir velada y conversación y no una larguísima mesa, eso sí, pero más vacía que un almacén de componentes electromecánicos después de haber sido "visitado" por un clan de "turistas" jawas.

"Por supuesto"—se dijo, sintiéndose un iluso—. "¿Quién de ellas iba a tratar a un hombre por igual en este maldito lugar? Me extraña que la Reina haga acto de presencia, siquiera. Mejor será que vaya a las cocinas a por algo de comer y deje pasar este desaire, que realmente no lo es, pues tampoco iba a ser de mi agrado cenar con ella".

Pero una vez más su percepción fue errada. Antes de que el esclavo pudiese indicarle siquiera que tomara asiento, la presencia de la Reina hizo salir a este de la sala rápidamente, en apariencia atemorizado. La mujer había sustituido sus regios ropajes por un atuendo más cómodo, aunque elegante. Y el recargado tocado que aquella tarde le había recogido el largo cabello color miel había desaparecido, permitiendo que este ahora adoptase unas delicadas ondas que la favorecían, concediéndole una apariencia más grácil y juvenil. Al mirarla, Obi-Wan no pudo más que admirar para sus adentros aquella exquisita belleza. Como había hecho una vez hacía mucho. Como no debería haber hecho jamás —se obligó a recordar—. De nuevo, una leve inclinación de cabeza fue el saludo que él le ofreció, solemne.

—Sentaos a mi lado, Maestro. La cena nos será servida en breves instantes —ella le ofreció con tono más amable del que había empleado con anterioridad. Aunque él pudo percibir cierto temor y rechazo en aquella mirada, que pretendía ofrecer todo aquello que debería esperarse de una reina.

—Sinceramente, Majestad, no tenéis porqué hacer esto —Obi-Wan respondió con amabilidad, ofreciéndole una mirada serena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso os desagrada algo de lo que podáis presenciar aquí? —ella exigió saber, creyendo conocer su respuesta.

—No es mi misión juzgar nada de lo que yo pueda presenciar aquí.

—Entonces, quizá vos no seáis quien yo esperaba. —Se sorprendió a sí misma sin saber si la respuesta que él le había dado, la había molestado más que la había decepcionado. Pero fuese como fuese, en ambos casos no era en absoluto la deseada.

—¿Por qué habéis accedido a que sea yo quien venga a ayudaros, entonces? —La mirada inquisitorial que él le dedicó la traspasó hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, haciéndola sentir desnuda e indefensa.

—Porque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la princesa Oona Jonk: sólo vos podíais hacerlo. —Había un tono de desafío en aquella voz—. Siento haberme equivocado. Mañana mismo, enviaré un mensaje al Alto Consejo Jedi, a través de la HoloRed, solicitando que vos seáis sustituido por cualquiera de vuestros compañeros. Y que la Galaxia nos asista. Buenas noches.

Linara Nordessenn hizo ademán de retirarse de la habitación, dando la velada por concluida. Pero Obi-Wan, mucho más rápido que ella, la tomó por ambos brazos, impidiéndoselo.

—¿Qué prisa hay, entonces, en que yo me marche? Si mis compañeros no pueden ayudaros, y yo tampoco, ¿qué más da quién lo intente, si el resultado va a ser el mismo? —él inquirió clavando en ella, de nuevo, aquella mirada que parecía poder alcanzar el fondo de sus más recónditos secretos.

La mirada llena de angustia y de temor que ella le devolvió mientras intentaba zafarse de la presión que él ejercía sobre sus brazos, causó en Obi-Wan tanto dolor que él, de inmediato, la soltó como si su contacto hubiese comenzado a abrasarle por completo.

—Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Majestad. Me temo que el largo viaje hasta aquí me ha agotado más de lo esperado. Será como vos deseéis. Buenas noches.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se marchó a sus aposentos con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de conservar.

* * *


	3. Capítulo III

_ **Capítulo III** _

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol coronaron los capiteles del palacio, la reina Linara abandonó sus aposentos privados y marchó a los comedores, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Entró al comedor, comprobando que ya habían sido dispuestas numerosas viandas en una larga mesa, pero no habían sido tocadas. De una rápida mirada, tan sólo distinguió allí a uno de sus sirvientes.

—Él aún no ha bajado, ¿verdad? —preguntó al hombre sin esperar respuesta.

El esclavo dio un respingo, pues no esperaba que la Reina le prestase ninguna atención ni, muchísimo menos, le dirigiese la palabra.

—Sí lo ha hecho, Su Alteza —respondió con voz prudente.

Al escucharle, una oleada de temor recorrió su cuerpo. Si él ya había bajado de su dormitorio pero no se hallaba allí, ¿significaba que se había marchado del planeta dando por hecho que su estancia en este ya no era requerida? Se maldijo para sí misma por ese orgullo de reina que a menudo le hacía decir cosas que no pensaba y que mucho menos sentía.

—¿Me buscáis, Majestad?

Una voz profunda, proveniente del lado de los amplios ventanales, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Frente al ventanal más amplio de la sala —sumido en la penumbra que el alba y la tenue luz proveniente del alumbrado interior de la sala le otorgaban—, el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi se hallaba de espaldas a ella, aparentemente absorto en la contemplación de las enormes montañas que podían divisarse desde allí. Le había hablado sin variar su pose meditabunda.

Ella no supo si acercarse a él y exigir su atención —como realmente estaba deseando—, o requerirle dignamente desde donde se encontraba. Para su propia sorpresa, se decantó por seguir los dictados de su corazón.

—Son bellas, sobre todo a esta hora de la mañana, cuando las sombras las envuelven de misterio—se sorprendió a sí misma una vez más al afirmar. Se había sumado a la contemplación de las montañas, junto a él.

—Sí que lo son.

—Maestro Kenobi, anoche yo…

Le fue imposible concluir la frase, pues un sirviente irrumpió en la sala para anunciar:

—Majestad: la princesa Jonk solicita ser recibida.

—Hazla pasar —ordenó, tras emitir un quedo suspiro de frustración que al Maestro Jedi no pasó desapercibido, aunque mantuvo su silencio.

Cuando Oona Jonk entró en la sala, sus sentidos Jedi le invadieron con una inmensa pero serena tristeza; provenía de su amigo. Y de una inquietud angustiosa que la Reina apenas podía controlar. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había sucedido entre ambos, pues estaba claro que algo les había perturbado en su ausencia. Pero se resignó a no saberlo, ya que no pensaba invadir su intimidad con preguntas curiosas.

—¿Podemos reunirnos ya para hablar en un lugar más privado?

—No será necesario, Oona —Obi-Wan negó, girándose por primera vez desde que las dos mujeres habían entrado en la sala, para mirarla con una sonrisa amable—. Su Majestad va a…

Pero no pudo concluir la frase, ya que Linara, temiendo no ser capaz de detener su confesión, hizo lo más descabellado que le vino a la mente para llamar su atención: se apresuró a tomarle por un brazo con un gesto de complicidad, tirando de él para que la acompañase a sentarse a la mesa de desayuno. Sin duda, Obi-Wan no estaba preparado para aquella muestra de confianza, pues calló abruptamente mientras la observaba como si no la conociese, aunque se dejó hacer.

—El Maestro Kenobi iba a decir que yo voy a enviar un mensaje a través de la HoloRed en agradecimiento a la pronta y atenta respuesta que ha tenido el Alto Consejo Jedi, al enviárnoslo a él para prestarnos su inestimable ayuda, tal y como ambas solicitamos —ella se apresuró a afirmar, solemne. Él enarcó una ceja, mirándola fijamente. Pero ella fingió no haberse dado cuenta—. Princesa Oona, por favor, acompáñanos durante el desayuno; los complejos temas que vamos a tratar hoy requieren de una completa y adecuada alimentación.

—No me lo dirás dos veces —Oona aceptó la invitación rápidamente. Cuando de una buena comida se trataba, todo lo demás podía esperar.

Los tres disfrutaron de un abundante desayuno, en el que la buena educación y el protocolo más exquisito, al menos por parte de Obi-Wan y de la Reina, estuvieron presentes en todo momento. Oona se dedicó tan sólo a dar buena cuenta de su desayuno, ofreciendo a ambos una alegre sonrisa de cuando en cuando.

—Majestad, por favor, avisad a los miembros de vuestro Consejo que van a acompañaros durante la reunión —Obi-Wan solicitó cuando el desayuno hubo concluido—. Y tú, Oona, avisa también a los miembros del Consejo de tu madre. Comencemos cuanto antes, por favor.

Las dos mujeres se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y finalmente fue su amiga quien habló:

—No va a haber nadie más, Obi-Wan. Esta reunión será tan sólo entre Linara, tú y yo.

Él traspasó a ambas con una profunda mirada suspicaz, pensando que algo se le estaba escapando en todo aquel asunto.

—Contadme, pues, qué es lo que queréis de mí.

—Seguidme —Linara pidió con voz firme—. He dado orden de que nadie nos moleste.

Linara los guió hasta un pequeño y discreto cuarto alejado de las estancias más bulliciosas del palacio que, sin duda, era usado para mantener allí reuniones en la mayor discreción posible. Al cerrarse la puerta tras los tres, Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos e inquirió a ambas con voz dura:

—¿Y bien?

—Esta reunión será rápida, pues todos en el palacio están pendientes de ella. En apariencia, no es más que un encuentro protocolario inicial entre las dos partes incluidas en el conflicto y el mediador, que no va a servir más que para eliminar asperezas protocolarias —Linara explicó.

Oona asintió, conforme.

—¿Y en verdad?

—En verdad, el Consejo de mi madre no va a asistir a las reuniones por el momento. Eres tú quien debe convencer al Clan de las Damas Rage para que se avenga a negociar en el conflicto que nos ocupa. El Consejo Real de Linara va a pedirte que convenzas a mi madre para que acepte negociar. Pero nosotras... te pediremos que causes ese conflicto.

—Déjate de rodeos, Oona, y no me toques las narices. Cuando tú no te decides a hablarme claro, es porque sabes que no voy a estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que hayas tomado.

—Maestro Obi-Wan, escuchadnos, por favor —Linara casi le rogó.

Él quedó tan impresionado por el angustioso tono de su voz, que tomó asiento en una de las austeras sillas que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa y aguardó.

—Sabéis que mi Clan trata a todos los hombres como esclavos, vengan de donde provengan, y que el de Oona no lo hace exactamente así, pero no los quiere en su sociedad. Tan sólo los usa para procrear y les obliga a dejarse la piel en las minas de cristales adeganos, con lo que el resultado para ellos es el mismo.

El hombre asintió, acallando una punzada de indignación que le había acompañado desde la primera ocasión en que pisó el planeta, hacía diecinueve años.

—Bien. Sospechamos que un agente externo desconocido está incitando a los hombres de este planeta a la rebelión. Los dos Consejos acabarán pidiéndoos que averigüéis quién lo está haciendo y que hagáis lo necesario para impedir esa rebelión. En cambio nosotras, lo que queremos, es que vos descubráis su origen, sí, pero que no la detengáis, sino que la lideréis para que la transición de una sociedad totalmente feminista a una igualitaria se produzca de un modo controlado y no acarree desgracias. Tan sólo un hombre con unas inmensas dotes políticas, de mando y un gran carisma, puede lograrlo.

Obi-Wan miró a Linara con los ojos como platos.

—Siento en vos que creéis decir la verdad. —La dureza en su voz no había disminuido ni un ápice siquiera.

Si el hecho de afirmar, abiertamente, que había sondeado a la Reina a través de la Fuerza para asegurarse de la sinceridad de su petición molestó a esta, desde luego, ella se guardó mucho de mostrarlo. En cambio asintió, esperanzada.

—Esto no es lo que habéis solicitado al Alto Consejo Jedi —él acusó a Oona, traspasándola con una mirada de indignación—. Sabes perfectamente que este jamás apoyará un conflicto. ¿Por qué demonios le has mentido y le has pedido ayuda, entonces? ¿Y qué narices te ha hecho pensar que yo actuaría a sus espaldas?

—Por favor, cálmate. Yo no he mentido al Alto Consejo. Tan sólo le he contado la parte que me interesa. —Encaró la mirada de su amigo con desafío—. En primer lugar, Linara y yo somos espiadas incesantemente. Este es uno de los escasos lugares donde podemos disfrutar de un poco de privacidad. Muy pocas mujeres desean lo que ella y yo te hemos pedido, Obi-Wan. Y muchas menos si hablamos de mujeres de ambos Consejos Reales. Linara sería derrocada inmediatamente, si se enterasen; o eso tememos. Y yo sería desterrada de Obakoon para siempre. Que Linara hablara al Alto Consejo Jedi de lo que ambas pretendemos a través de la HoloRed, habría sido un auténtico suicidio.

—Pero tú fuiste a Coruscant en persona a argumentar vuestra petición. No me digas que sospechas de la existencia de espías en el Templo Jedi —él objetó con burla—. Si hay algo que odio, es que me tomen por idiota.

Se puso en pie para marcharse, pero la voz de Linara lo detuvo.

—Por favor, Maestro Kenobi, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera —confesó al fin, avergonzada—. Temía que si Oona confesaba nuestras verdaderas intenciones, el Alto Consejo Jedi jamás te enviaría aquí… A ti, ni a nadie.

Él se mesó la barba, exasperado.

—¿Pero por qué tanta insistencia en que fuese yo quien viniera? —objetó una vez más con indignación.

En vista de que Linara no iba a responder aquella pregunta, fue Oona quien se sinceró.

—Porque de todos ellos, tú eres el único que tiene las agallas necesarias para hacer lo que hay que hacer, sea como sea y pasando por encima de quien sea.

—Una cosa es pasar por encima de la oposición de alguien a quien se respeta, y otra bien distinta es lograr lo que uno quiere mediante el engaño. No seré yo quien haga nada a espaldas del Alto Consejo.

—Pero tú deseas la igualdad en este planeta tanto como lo hacemos nosotras —Oona le reprochó.

—En primer lugar, reina Linara, poco respetáis a la institución a quien demandáis ayuda, si pensáis obtener su apoyo por medio de embustes. Y en segundo lugar, Oona, ya va siendo hora de que decidas qué deseas ser, si Maestra Jedi o princesa de Obakoon. Mientras seas una Jedi, tu lealtad está con el Alto Consejo, nunca lo olvides.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron con orgullo y bien le habrían querido soltar mil improperios, pero en el fondo sabían que él tenía razón y no pudieron hacer más que callar. Aunque le asesinaron con la mirada.

—Está todo dicho, ya —la Reina afirmó, aún enfadada—. Maestro Kenobi, lograd el apoyo del Consejo perteneciente al Clan de las Damas Rage, escuchad a ambos Consejos, al menos. Y haced lo que podáis para que no se desate una guerra civil en estas tierras. Y si está en mi mano, prometo que la República obtendrá beneficios económicos de ello.

—Yo no he dicho que no vaya a ayudaros. Tan sólo he dicho que no lo haré sin el debido conocimiento del Alto Consejo Jedi. —La traspasó con una mirada tan intensa que ella se vio obligada a desviar la suya—. Oona, tenlo todo listo para la reunión de hoy con los representantes del Consejo de tu madre. Mientras, yo estaré en mi nave, contactando con el Alto Consejo Jedi. Regresaré en una hora para asistir a ella.

Sin añadir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejando a ambas con un palmo de narices.

—Desde luego, es un hombre íntegro y muy inteligente —Linara no pudo evitar afirmar.

—Por eso cualquier día de estos será nombrado miembro permanente del Alto Consejo Jedi —Oona masculló para sí, no molesta con este hecho, sino con el rapapolvo que su compañero acababa de echarle. No le pasó desapercibido que Linara no había nombrado a Obi-Wan como "Jedi" o "Maestro Jedi", sino como "hombre". Casi nadie nombraba a los Jedi de aquel modo porque les tenían como seres extraordinarios, casi sobrenaturales. Estaba claro que ella veía algo más en él, y aquello la inquietó. Intuía el porqué.

La Reina la miró, asombrada.

—¿Tan importante es?

—No se trata de lo importante que sea, sino de lo diestro y cabal. Y Obi-Wan, en ambos sentidos, pertenece a la élite de los Jedi.

A varios kilómetros de allí:

—La situación aquí está como esperábamos, Maestro: el Clan de las Damas Rage, las guerreras, ni siquiera se aviene a negociar. Temo que, de producirse una rebelión por parte de los hombres que ellas utilizan como mineros, su modo de acabar con ella sea una purga de sangre. El Clan del Aura Boos, pacífico por naturaleza, sí desea negociar y pide que yo convenza al otro Clan para que también lo haga —Obi-Wan expuso al Maestro Yoda, quien le escuchaba atentamente a través de la HoloRed, a muchos parsecs de allí.

—Para ponerme al tanto de algo que ya sabemos, no me has llamado. —Miró a su antiguo discípulo con el ceño fruncido, a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

—No, Maestro. Linara y Oona desean algo más.

—Que tal rebelión lideres, como de esperar era.

La sorpresa de Obi-Wan no alcanzó fin.

—¿Lo esperabais, Maestro? ¿Cómo?

—¿Para qué tanta insistencias en que sólo tú fueses quien ahí acudiera?

—¿Tan rebelde me consideráis, que pensáis que ellas dan por hecho que yo haría tal cosa?

—Maestro Kenobi, recuerda que el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento y el sufrimiento al lado oscuro.

—Lo siento, Maestro. Pero es que no creo haberos contradicho en tantas ocasiones como para haberme ganado semejante fama.

—Él único fuiste, tú, capaz de lidiar de continuo con el Maestro Qui-Gon. ¿Cierto es?

Obi-Wan sonrió al recordar a su querido Maestro, origen de tantos quebraderos de cabeza para el Alto Consejo Jedi.

—¿Eso significa que estáis de acuerdo en que yo lidere esa rebelión? —quiso saber, incrédulo.

—Que de acuerdo estamos con que tú sobre ello decidas, decir quiere. Presiento que extrema precaución tomar deberás. Algo oscuro más en todo este asunto hay.

—¿Los Separatistas, quizá?

Yoda asintió, taciturno.

—Por eso he venido aquí, en vez de marchar a Christophsis.

—Sí, en parte.

—¿Qué más…?

Pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues la comunicación con el Maestro se debilitó rápidamente, hasta extinguirse.

—Genial —dijo para sí—. Presiento que acabo de meterme de cabeza en un buen lío.

Cuando regresó al palacio, Linara y Oona le aguardaban, impacientes.

—Haré lo que pueda. ¿Está claro? —casi gruñó a ambas.

Las dos se miraron con alegre complicidad.

—El Consejo del Clan de las Damas Rage te aguarda —Oona anunció con un deje de amargura en su voz que no fue capaz de suprimir.

—Llévame allí, entonces.

Al verles marchar, Linara sintió una punzada de temor por él que se apresuró a descartar, pues un Maestro Jedi tan extraordinario era capaz de salir airoso de cualquier situación. O eso se obligó a creer.


	4. Capítulo IV

_ **Capítulo IV** _

El Clan del Aura Boos vivía en simbiosis con la Madre Naturaleza en la medida de lo posible, logrando que las pequeñas viviendas unifamiliares que se repartían por el bosque anexo al Castillo de la reina Linara se mimetizaran con este. En cambio, las viviendas del Clan de las Damas Rage no eran más que sencillas y prácticas edificaciones situadas lo más próximas posible a las bocas de las numerosas minas que albergaban los cristales adeganos con los que ellas comerciaban y que suponían la inmensa mayoría de la economía de Obakoon. Un vallado, sencillo pero recio, se encargaba de proteger los asentamientos contra las numerosas especies salvajes que poblaban el planeta, cuyo máximo representante era el arknor, una especie de armadillo con más de cien kilos de peso y totalmente acorazado. Las Damas Rage también se encargaban de mantener a raya a la subespecie homínida denominada "track-nor", a medio camino entre un mono propiamente dicho y un hombre evolucionado, que criaba y mantenía al arknor como arma de combate.

En el asentamiento principal, donde la mayor envergadura de una de las casas era la única señal de que aquel edificio pertenecía a alguien importante, no hubo recibimiento alguno para Oona y Obi-Wan. Eso sí, profundas miradas de desprecio fueron dirigidas a la Maestra Jedi cuando esta se cruzó con algún habitante de la mediana aldea. Para Obi-Wan, desprecio absoluto y para R2, una vaga curiosidad.

—Yo entraré primero, pero pégate a mis talones —Oona le pidió—. No quiero que tengas que poner en su lugar a alguna de las guerreras si intenta echarte de la aldea. Ya me ha costado bastante lograr que te dejen entrar. Y no todas, ni mucho menos, aprueban que estés aquí. R2 se quedará en la puerta, a él no le importunarán.

Él asintió, haciéndole entender que no tenía porqué preocuparse.

Cuando Oona entró en la casa, un respingo se escapó de su garganta. Había esperado encontrarse tan sólo con las representantes del Consejo de su madre, la Reina, sin la presencia de esta. No con ella a solas.

—¿Y tus damas? —le preguntó, obviando que ella le observaba con una mirada de desprecio total.

—Yo me basto y me sobro para despachar rápido a un "obok" —"peón" en idioma Rage— y a una traidora.

—Eres injusta, madre. Sabes que yo siempre te he respetado.

—Por eso estás hoy aquí, con este obok que nada tiene que decir sobre nuestras costumbres. Para dejaros bien claro, a la cara, que ya podéis marcharos por donde habéis venido. El Clan de las Damas Rage no tiene ningún asunto en el que vosotros debáis ni podáis entrometeros.

—Yo no he venido aquí como hombre, ni soy obok de nadie. He venido como representante del Alto Consejo Jedi para mediar en el conflicto que, como a vos y a la reina Nordessenn se os escape de las manos, puede que arrase con ambas culturas —él se encaró con la Reina, mostrando todo el aplomo que solía caracterizarle. Cuando la Reina intentó hacerle callar, él alzó una mano con tanta decisión, que la que se vio obligada a guardar silencio fue ella, debido a la impresión causada por toparse con un ejemplar masculino que osaba oponerse a sus deseos con tanta convicción—. El Clan de las Damas Rage puede quedarse fuera de la negociación con los hombres de este planeta, si así lo desea. Pero plantéese esto, Majestad: si el Clan del Aura Boos alcanza un acuerdo con ellos satisfactorio para ambas partes y vuestro Clan se queda fuera de él, ¿cómo os irá a partir de entonces? Meditadlo.

Sin añadir nada más, Obi-Wan le dedicó una respetuosa inclinación de protocolo y le dio la espalda para marcharse de la sala tan campante. Oona se apresuró a seguirle, sin poder creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¡Esperad! —la atronadora voz de la Reina se impuso.

—¿Majestad? —él preguntó tras girarse para encararse con ella, solícito.

—¿Este hombre es tu rakh-haak? —interrogó a su hija, traspasándola con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Obi-Wan mi compañero de cama? Nada de eso.

Al escucharlas, él no pudo evitar que un tenue rubor tiñera sus mejillas, pues hablaban de sus actividades más íntimas como si no estuviera presente.

—Pues debería serlo. Tendrías una prole digna y potente. Sí que la tendrías... — Estudió a Obi-Wan con la mirada, de arriba abajo, y tras ello anunció—: Es cierto lo que dices, miembro de la Orden Jedi. El Clan de las Damas Rage no puede permanecer al margen de aquello que ocurra, debe liderarlo. Enviadme a una mensajera cuando vaya a producirse el primer encuentro para negociar. Ahora, marchaos.

Obi-Wan le dedicó una nueva inclinación protocolaria, manteniendo su dura mirada sin un atisbo de miedo, y abandonó la casa seguido por Oona.

—¿Tú estás loco? —ella le reprochó cuando hubieron abandonado por completo la fortificación—. ¡Podíamos haber salido de ahí con los pies por delante! ¡Nos superan a decenas! ¡Te has enfrentado abiertamente a mi madre! ¡A la Reina! ¡En no más de cinco minutos habrías tenido aquí a más guerreras que hormigas hay en un hormiguero!

—No lo he hecho —protestó con una sonrisa confiada—. Bueno, sí que lo he hecho. Pero era necesario que ella no me vea como a un hombre, sino como a un agente mediador. Si no hubiese sido así, cualquier intento de contactar con tu Clan, desde el principio me habría resultado fallido y, por supuesto, una negociación, imposible.

—Pero aún así, ¿qué habría pasado si todas las guerreras de mi madre se nos hubiesen echado al cuello?

—No preguntes algo que no sé.

—¡Por la Fuerza! ¿No tenías plan B?

Él le devolvió una adorable sonrisa contrita a modo de disculpa. A lo que ella bufó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—Linara debe estar loca al haberse enamorado de ti. Yo no te aguantaría ni a tiros. ¡Vamos, se le nota a la legua! —declaró, en contra de la mirada de absoluta estupefacción que él le dedicó—. Sí, ya sé lo que pasó entre vosotros. Por eso me preocupa lo que está pasando ahora.

—Tú no sabes nada en absoluto —zanjó el tema, apresurando el paso hacia el deslizador que les había conducido allí y obligando a ella y a R2 a hacer lo mismo. El droide emitió varios pitidos de protesta.

—Pues cuéntamelo.

—Oona, es suficiente —le advirtió.

—¿Qué? Cuéntamelo y ya está.

—¿Crees que no soy consciente de tu relación con Fin-ihá? —Se giró hacia ella con vehemencia para mirarla, molesto—. Incluso en la amistad existen terrenos que no deben ser profanados —declaró, desafiante.

Oona desvió su mirada. Una angustia que nunca antes había sentido la devastó por completo.

—El Alto Consejo Jedi… ¿lo sabe? —preguntó al fin, cuando se vio capaz de comenzar a reponerse.

—No lo sé, Oona, ni me importa. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Tú eres su Maestra y ambas sois unas Jedi.

—¿Se lo vas a contar?

—¿A quién, al Alto Consejo? ¡Demonios, no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Linara te quiere —susurró con apenas un hilo voz.

—Eso es imposible.

—No existe nada imposible. Te quiere —afirmó, convencida.

Obi-Wan suspiró, exasperado.

—Quiero un listado de nombres con los cabecillas de los obreros, de los sirvientes y de todo aquél susceptible de encabezar una revuelta —ordenó—. Esta tarde os daré instrucciones. A las dos.

Una vez hubo subido a R2 en el aerodeslizador, se acomodó a los mandos del mismo. Onna se sentó a su lado, consciente de que no le sacaría ni una palabra más.

Ya que le resultó completamente imposible localizar a la reina Nordessen para solicitar su colaboración y que con Oona ya lo había dejado todo claro por el momento, pasó la tarde recorriendo los bosques que albergaban a la población del Clan del Aura Boos, sin ser visto. Deseaba hacerse una idea lo más correcta posible de la orografía que debería manejar en caso de confrontación. También haría lo mismo con los terrenos del Clan De Las Damas Rage, pero no deseaba tentar a la suerte dos veces en un mismo día.

Sintiendo que su jornada había resultado productiva, al fin y al cabo, después de cenar frugalmente en las cocinas del palacio se retiró a su habitación, agotado. Había sido un día de calor y la noche prometía dar más de lo mismo, así que después de darse una ducha refrescante, decidió salir al amplio balcón para serenar su aura en la paz de la noche.

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos meditando cuando su mente fue golpeada por una brusca perturbación de la Fuerza. Sintió claramente el peligro que corría la reina Nordessenn en algún lugar de aquella misma planta. Por un instante, se planteó correr hacia el pasillo y comenzar a buscarla desde allí, porque no sabía cuáles eran sus habitaciones. Pero supuso que, por ser la Reina, seguramente disfrutaría de una balconada mucho más amplia que la suya. Así que, desde su balcón, saltó al siguiente con rapidez, con intención de continuar saltando de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al origen de aquella perturbación. Al darse cuenta de que no necesitaría continuar desplazándose, quedó sorprendido, pues las puertas que daban al balcón en el que él se encontraba estaban entornadas ligeramente y la amenaza provenía de detrás de ellas. Podía sentirla con total claridad.

Caminó con suma cautela hasta poder asomarse por la rendija que dejaban las puertas e, inmediatamente, vio cómo en el interior del cuarto un hombre, situado de espaldas a él, apuntaba a la Reina con un blaster. Ella estaba despierta, sentada en la cama y completamente inmóvil, aterrada. Entró en la habitación con pasos rápidos y ágiles, rogando que las puertas del balcón no hiciesen el más mínimo ruido al terminar de abrirlas, como de hecho pasó. Un segundo después su sable láser abrasaba la piel del atacante de la Reina, amenazando con rebanarle el cuello de un solo tajo.

—Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría —Obi Wan amenazó al hombre con voz gélida.

Este no dejó de apuntar a la Reina, pero quedó rígido como un cadáver, lo que hizo saber a Obi-Wan que le había entendido.

—Si no es hoy, será cualquier otro día —afirmó con arrogancia—y si no soy yo, será otro el que lo haga, pero pasará. Y tú no podrás evitarlo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

De pronto, se desplomó en el suelo como un peso muerto. Intuyendo que él mismo se había envenenado al ser consciente de que tan sólo saldría de aquella habitación preso, Obi-Wan le tomó el pulso en el cuello: ni lo halló ni volvería a hallarlo jamás. Ya más tranquilo, apagó su sable láser y se centró en el estado de la Reina.

—Ya ha pasado todo, Majestad.

Ella no le respondió, sino que rompió a llorar arrojándose a sus brazos. Temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento.

—Ya, ya… tranquila… Desahogaos si lo necesitáis.

—Cuando has entrado, yo estaba buscando la paz necesaria para poder morir sin miedo… pero no la he conseguido —se lamentó entre sollozos.

Obi-Wan la miró, sorprendido y admirado por sus palabras y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—Lo siento, pero debo preguntároslo. ¿Le conocéis? —señaló el cadáver que yacía a los pies de la cama.

—No… No, no lo había visto nunca. Últimamente se importan muchos hombres del exterior y…

—Os agradecería que, en mi presencia, moderaseis ese lenguaje —pidió, molesto.

—Oh, lo siento. No he querido…

—Ya. Sea como sea, tendré que sacarlo de aquí.

—¡No!

Obi-Wan alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Pretendéis dormir con un cadáver en vuestros aposentos?

—Que otra persona se lo lleve. Pero tú no te muevas de mi lado. Avisa a la Dama Anthas, ella es como mi madre.

—¿En serio?

Linara asintió.

—Aguardad un momento.

Obi-Wan, guiado por la Fuerza, dirigió su mente al encuentro de las presencias que aún había despiertas en aquella planta, y al dar con la de la Dama Anthas, le transmitió un leve impulso de urgencia en ayuda de la Reina.

Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una agitadísima mujer de pelo cano y revuelto, vestida con un camisón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos abotonado hasta el cuello y unas zapatillas de estar por casa.

—He sentido la necesidad de comprobar si precisáis de mi ayuda, Majestad. ¿Tenéis algún problema?

Al darse cuenta de que la reina Linara estaba pegada a Obi-Wan, miró a este de forma acusadora.

—¡Estáis casi desnudo!

—Bueno… no suelo dormir con el atuendo Jedi al completo —sonrió, divertido.

—¡Abotonaos esa camisa, al menos! —le exigió.

—Eso puedo hacerlo. Perdonad, milady, pero no me fijo en cómo voy vestido cuando tengo que salir de mi cuarto, rápidamente, para intentar detener el asesinato de una reina.

—¿A-asesinato? —miró a Linara aparentemente sin comprender.

Esta señaló al cadáver, que no era visible desde la puerta, pues la cama lo ocultaba. La Dama Anthas caminó hasta donde ella señalaba y, al ver al hombre que yacía sin vida sobre la tupida alfombra, se cubrió la boca con las manos, presa del pavor.

—¿Seríais tan amable de ordenar que lo retiren? —Obi-Wan le pidió, paciente.

—Claro, claro…

Mientras la mujer salía y dos esclavos entraban para llevarse el cadáver, Obi-Wan atrancó las puertas del balcón y dio un repaso al cuarto para comprobar el nivel de seguridad que tenía.

—Perdona, pero con lo nerviosa que estoy, no me sale llamarte Maestro Kenobi —Linara se disculpó cuando él se sentó en la cama a una distancia prudencial.

—Pues llamadme Obi-Wan. En otra época no teníais reparos en hacerlo.

—En otra época, tú no eras uno de los más reputados y temidos maestros Jedi.

—Ni vos una reina.

—Tienes razón. Pero ahora sí lo soy. Por eso, las cosas van a cambiar.

—Me parce perfecto, si eso evita sufrimiento a cualquier habitante de este planeta.

—¿Te vas a quedar a hacerme compañía?

—¿Es eso una invitación? —él preguntó, bromeando.

—Lo es.

—Velaré por vos sentado en ese sofá, para que no temáis por un nuevo ataque, si es eso a lo que os referís —respondió, ya sin un ápice de broma en su voz.

—Te lo agradezco. —Se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda, en silencio, mientras él se acomodaba en el sofá lo mejor posible.

Ninguno de ambos pudo dormir aquella noche y no sólo por el ataque que la Reina acababa de sufrir. Obi-Wan aprovechó para sumirse en un leve trance meditativo, del que no le supondría ningún problema salir inmediatamente en caso de producirse un nuevo ataque.

* * *


	5. Capítulo V

_ **Capítulo V** _

Esa noche, Obi-Wan cenó con la Reina. No se había convertido en su guardaespaldas, pero sabía que el próximo movimiento de la persona que intentaba asesinarla no se iba a demorar mucho. Aún así, nada perturbó aquella velada que él habría preferido evitar. Ambos cenaron, charlaron de un modo intrascendente y cada cual se retiró a sus propios aposentos. Se encontraba extrañamente cansado.

Como cada noche, se metió en la ducha para refrescarse e intentar espabilarse un poco. Inexplicablemente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le abrió una brecha, de la que comenzó a chorrear sangre. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que aquel cansancio excesivo no era normal. Casi al borde de la inconsciencia, apostó por el veneno más utilizado que al ser ingerido junto a la comida, causaba los síntomas que él estaba sufriendo: raíz de manax. Y si él lo había ingerido durante la cena, sin duda Linara también lo había hecho.

Desesperado, salió de la ducha como pudo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró sin importarle qué fuese, echó mano de un botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre le acompañaba —desde que había sufrido y presenciado algún que otro susto de este tipo y de otros— y sacó de este un pequeño frasco. Frustrado porque tan sólo quedaba lleno un poco más de la mitad del recipiente, iba a salir al pasillo para ir al cuarto de la Reina, cuando una idea descabellada —tal y como se encontraba— pero totalmente necesaria, asaltó su mente. Tambaleándose, salió al balcón e invocando a la Fuerza con todas las energías que fue capaz de conservar, se impulsó desde la barandilla hasta alcanzar el balcón contiguo. Poco faltó para que se precipitase al vacío, pero logró alcanzar su destino.

Mediante un fuerte golpe de su mano potenciado por la Fuerza, abrió las puertas del balcón de Linara, que él mismo había atrancado, desde fuera. Cayó de bruces por el esfuerzo y por la pérdida de sangre, pero logró ponerse en pie de nuevo al verla tendida sobre la cama, inconsciente.

—Bebe, por lo que más quieras, bebe —le rogó, separándole los labios y vertiendo en su boca la totalidad del líquido del frasco. Ella tosió, atragantada, pero tragó el antídoto que él le había obligado a tomar. "Bien, he llegado a tiempo". Confiándose totalmente a la Fuerza, fue entrando en un trance profundo arropado por ella, a medida que iba perdiendo la consciencia.

Cuando Linara despertó, un terrible dolor laceró sus sienes y fuertes nauseas le obligaron a continuar tumbada durante unos minutos. Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Cuando por fin decidió incorporarse, todos sus miembros, agotados, protestaron con un dolor casi insoportable. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que Obi-Wan yacía en el suelo, pegado a la cama, y que un reguero de sangre se extendía por el lado de las sábanas donde ella había estado tumbada, hasta alcanzarle. No había sentido más angustia en toda su vida.

—¡Obi-Wan! —le gritó, sobreponiéndose al dolor que amenazó con hacer explotar su cabeza—. ¡Obi-Wan, despierta! ¡Despierta! —Él no pareció haberle oído ,siquiera. Así, que bajó de la cama, impulsada por el terror más grande a perderle. Levantó su cabeza con cuidado y le sacudió levemente. —¡Despierta, te lo suplico! ¡Te lo suplico! —insistió entre sollozos desesperados.

—Yo sí que te lo suplico: no me grites al oído —él rogó apenas con un hilo de voz.

Desbordada de alegría al saber que aún estaba vivo, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que él emitió un gemido lastimero.

—¿Me has despertado tan sólo para rematarme?

Ella soltó una risotada estridente, debido a la inmensa alegría mezclada con los nervios que había pasado, y le llenó la cara de besos sin importarle lo que él pudiera pensar sobre ello.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha herido de este modo?

—No me han herido. Me he caído en la ducha —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando silenciar los miles de tambores que se empeñaban en redoblar dentro de su cabeza con estruendo, pero sonrió.

Linara le miró con los ojos desorbitados, con ganas de matarle ella misma por el miedo que le había hecho pasar. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

—¿Y el estado lamentable en el que yo me he despertado?

—Anoche nos envenenaron durante la cena, Linara.

Por un momento ella quedó en silencio, intentando atar cabos.

—¡Tú me has salvado la vida de nuevo!

—No grites, te lo ruego.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a la médico para que te revise ese golpe en la cabeza. —Se puso en pie, tras apoyar la cabeza de Obi-Wan en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

—Ni se te ocurra —él le prohibió alzando una mano, mientras abría los ojos por fin y le traspasaba con una mirada severa.

—El golpe te ha nublado las ideas. Debe verte la médico, ahora.

—Linara, no. El factor sorpresa es la baza más importante que tenemos para poder desenmascarar y apresar a quien nos ha hecho esto. No voy a desperdiciarlo.

—¡Qué demonios me importa a mí el factor sorpresa! ¡Tú estás herido! ¡Eso es lo único importante ahora!

—¡Linara Nordessenn: te lo prohíbo! —él rugió perdiendo la paciencia. Se incorporó como pudo, intentando ponerse en pie para alcanzarla antes de que ella saliera por la puerta.

—¡Que tú me…! —le gritó, indignada. Pero al ver que él volvería a caer sin remedio, se apresuró a ayudarle a llegar a la cama para que se sentase—. Yo no sé de medicina, no puedo curarte —argumentó, angustiada, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

—La debilidad se me pasará en unos minutos más, pues la Fuerza me ha liberado de los efectos del veneno. Espero que mi cuerpo elimine las toxinas y se recupere de un modo natural. La herida de mi cabeza no es más que un simple golpe y ya no mana sangre de ella. ¿Sabes coser?

—Estás loco —afirmó con voz dulce. Él le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas y ella no pudo evitar acariciar su barba (antes de que él regresase a Obakoon, ella jamás le había visto llevarla… y le encantaba) —. Me gusta.

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y depositó en ella un suave beso.

—Haz lo que te pido, por favor. Voy a traerte el botiquín que tengo en mi habitación.

—No lo harás, yo lo traeré.

—¿Pero no te he dicho que…?

Antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase, ella ya había abierto una pequeña puerta —que hasta entonces había permanecido perfectamente disimulada en la pared que separaba ambas habitaciones— y había desaparecido por ella. Segundos después, volvió con el botiquín que necesitaba para curarle. Obi-Wan le dedicó una mirada de completo reproche, pero no hizo más que suspirar, rendido. Aquella mujer era totalmente imposible.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera.

—¿Asustarte? —alzó una ceja, indignado.

—Si hubieses muerto, para mí ya no valdría la pena vivir.

Ella no esperaba comentario alguno y él no se lo hizo. Cerró la herida con mayor destreza de la prevista en una reina a quien le dan todo hecho y cuando terminó, ambos parecían haber recuperado sus roles: ella, una reina solemne y orgullosa y él, un Maestro Jedi sereno y distante.

—Adecentaos, Majestad. Tenemos reunión con vuestro Consejo dentro de media hora.

—Yo soy quien convoca a mi Consejo y que sepa, no lo he hecho.

—Yo lo convoqué ayer. Vos misma me disteis potestad para poder actuar bajo mi propio criterio, en cuestiones concernientes al conflicto que me ha traído aquí.

—¿Y cuándo pensabais decírmelo? —preguntó con ironía.

—Creedme cuando os digo que, en esta ocasión, era imprescindible que no lo supieseis hasta el mismo momento de la reunión, si eso era posible. Vuestro rostro es como un libro abierto.

Ella le dio la espalda, furiosa.

—Adecentaos vos. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que no lleváis camisa.

—No es sólo eso lo que no llevo —confesó, sonriente. Y cuando ella quiso darse la vuelta para mirarle, escandalizada, él ya había desaparecido por la pequeña puerta que unía ambos cuartos, para ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente. Al recordar sus palabras, un fuerte rubor tiñó las mejillas de Linara, pensando que… por todos los infiernos… le habría gustado enterarse antes de que durante todo ese tiempo, él no había llevado ropa interior y tan sólo había cubierto su desnudez con el pantalón del pijama.

Cuando media hora después, los dos se encontraron en el pasillo para acudir a la reunión del Consejo, Linara no se vio capaz de mirarle a la cara sin ruborizarse como una adolescente. Pero él pareció no notarlo.

Dos esclavos abrieron las puertas de la Sala del Consejo para ellos. Cuando Linara entró en ella, un quedo murmullo comenzó a extenderse entre sus Consejeras. Y la Dama Anthas no pudo ocultar su turbación.

—Majestad, ¿me permitís tomar las riendas de esta reunión? —Obi-Wan pidió a la soberana, para dejar bien claro quién continuaba reinando allí.

—Hacedlo, Maestro Kenobi. Vos sois mi voz en todo este asunto. —Que la mataran si, realmente, tenía la más mínima idea de qué narices era ese asunto. Pero no iba a perder la entereza, después de haber sido curtida en las lides políticas durante tanto tiempo. Había elegido confiar en él totalmente y ese no era el momento propicio para comenzar a dudar sobre aquella decisión.

Él le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradecido.

—Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, con los primeros rayos del amanecer, para llevar a cabo una votación trascendental. Se trata de otorgar plena libertad y derechos a todos los miembros masculinos de este Clan, como es el más profundo deseo de la Reina, aquí presente, o de continuar con las normas de esclavitud que hoy en día lo rigen. La votación será a mano alzada, al escuchar mi propuesta.

—¿Co-cómo? Pero eso no puede ser. —La Dama Anthas no salía de su asombro, conmocionada. Y miraba a Obi-Wan como si ella no le hubiese escuchado bien o él se hubiese vuelto loco.

—En realidad es muy fácil, milady. Quien esté a favor de dar plena libertad y derechos a los hombres de este Clan, que alce su mano ahora.

Un voto unánime se alzó a favor de esa propuesta, incluido el de la Reina, quien parecía haber entrado en shock también. Las damas del Consejo le dedicaron sonrisas de apoyo y de agradecimiento, que ella correspondió de un modo mecánico, pues casi no podía respirar por la emoción. Excepto la Dama Anthas, quien no había alzado la mano y temblaba, visiblemente nerviosa.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Me niego! ¡No se hará! —la dama Anthas exclamó, fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué? Sabéis que esto es lo que yo he estado deseando desde que era casi una niña y me apoyáis —la Reina, ya recuperada su compostura, le preguntó con voz tajante, sin dejar de traspasarle con una mirada suspicaz—. De hecho, siempre me habéis hecho creer que vos erais la única que lo hace. ¿Me habéis mentido, Dama Anthas?

—¡Malditas seáis todas, chiquillas estúpidas y atolondradas! ¡Vuestras madres os habrían hecho pagar bien caro por este despropósito!

—Nadie en este planeta suele vivir demasiado, quizá por no ser merecedor de ello. Excepto vos. Pero eso también va a cambiar.

—¡Debí haber acabado contigo hace mucho tiempo! ¡Siempre he sabido que no vales para reinar! ¡Nunca has valido! ¡Mi hija es quien debería poneros a todos en su lugar! ¡Voy a matarte, asquerosa rata!

Se abalanzó sobre la Reina, enarbolando un puñal que había extraído de algún bolsillo de su túnica. Pero Obi-Wan dirigió hacia ella su mano derecha con ímpetu e, inmediatamente, la Fuerza se encargó de arrebatarle el arma.

—Es suficiente —él le ordenó con voz fría.

—Llevadle a las mazmorras. Luego pensaré qué hacer con ella —Linara ordenó con voz firme, pero cansada.

Una vez dos Consejeras hubieron abandonado la sala escoltando a la prisionera caída en desgracia, Linara se dejó caer en una de las sillas. No se veía capaz de continuar de pie. Inmediatamente, fue rodeada por el resto de Consejeras quienes la arroparon, dándole ánimos.

—Era como mi madre.

—Lo sabemos… Por eso no nos hemos decidido a actuar hasta que el Maestro Kenobi ha venido al planeta. Si vos lo habíais convocado, no podíais estar a favor de las injusticias que se están cometiendo aquí. Teníamos la completa esperanza de que él no iba a prestarse a algo así, él no —una de las más jóvenes explicó—. Cuando ayer le pedimos ayuda, inmediatamente él se prestó para apoyarnos, asegurándonos que no habría nada que a vos os hiciera más feliz. Si en ese momento me hubiesen pinchado con una aguja, creo que no me habrían sacado sangre debido a la sorpresa. Aunque manteníamos la esperanza de que, realmente, vos estuvieseis a favor de este cambio.

—Todas sabéis quién es él… Yo creía que no le recordabais…

—¿Recordarle, decís? ¡Si somos Consejeras es gracias a él! Cuando, hace diecinueve años, él casi perdió la vida para intentar salvar a aquel esclavo, a la desesperada, en contra de todo y de todos, incluso de vos misma, algo se removió en nuestro interior, algo que no permitiría que volviésemos a ser las mismas jamás. Nos enseñó el camino a seguir, Majestad. Y creo que a vos también. —Le dirigió una mirada cómplice, llena de cariño sincero—. Ese camino ha sido largo y todavía queda mucho por recorrer. Pero estamos aquí y mucho hemos andado desde entonces, aunque no lo parezca.

—Durante todo este tiempo, ella me ha hecho creer que vosotras me derrocaríais inmediatamente si yo proponía, siquiera, liberar a los hombres de este planeta. Incluso estuvo de acuerdo en hacer venir a Obi-Wan, cuando la princesa Oona lo propuso…

—Quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Majestad —él intervino y ella le miró sin comprender.

—Por lo que veo, vosotras, inmerecidamente para mí, me habíais convertido en el estandarte vivo de vuestra causa. Ella creyó que, si lograba acabar conmigo y con vos misma de una sola vez, el problema ya no existiría.

—Es… increíble…

—Ha hablado de una hija. Ella no está sola en este complot, Alteza. Sé que recibe apoyo desde fuera del Palacio. Averiguaré quién la apoya y llegaré hasta el final.

—Maestro Kenobi. —La primera Consejera que había tomado la palabra se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente. — Queremos que vos seáis el rey de nuestra Reina, en esta nueva etapa tan complicada que comienza. Sólo vos podéis lograr la paz que tanto ansiamos.

—Esto no funciona así —La miró con amargura—. Os dejo. Tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Y yo, muchos problemas que resolver, antes de dar mi misión aquí por concluida. Os ayudaré hasta que logréis lo que tanto ansiáis. Pero no de ese modo.

Sin añadir nada más, se marchó de la sala, dejando a las Consejeras que lidiasen con los inicios de su nueva etapa.


	6. Capítulo VI

_ **NOTA: Debo avisar de que el final de este capítulo contiene una escena lemon (para quien desee poder evitar toparse con ella sin haberlo querido expresamente).** _

__ **Capítulo VI** _ _

Cuando Obi-Wan salió del palacio, se topó de frente con Oona, quien aguardaba la autorización para entrar en ese mismo momento.

—¿Dónde estabas? —él preguntó visiblemente alterado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber, alarmada por aquella reacción tan impropia de él.

—Luego te lo contaré. Hace días que no te veo y necesito tu ayuda.

—Pues crudo lo tienes. —Él alzó una ceja, interrogante—. Acabo de hablar con el Maestro Windu a través de la HoloRed. Él me ha pedido que Fin-ihá y yo regresemos de inmediato a Coruscant. Las cosas se están poniendo feas con la Confederación de Comercio, en la luna de Lok.

—¿De nuevo?

—Esto cada vez pinta peor. Pero, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Anoche, la Dama Anthas, la mano derecha de Linara, intentó envenenarnos, a ella y a mí. Ahora, ella está recluida en los calabozos del palacio. Y yo le he dicho a la Reina que ella tiene alguien fuera que le ayuda, quizá una supuesta hija, que ella ha nombrado ante el Consejo de pasada. Pero no le he contado toda la verdad.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—El hombre que intentó asesinarle el otro día, aseguró que Linara moriría fuera como fuese y que yo no supondría un obstáculo en absoluto.

—Sería un brabucón.

—No lo era, Oona. Por el tono de su voz, creía completamente en lo que dijo. Y si fue capaz de llegar hasta donde llegó, no lo considero un necio, ni un imprudente. Sabía perfectamente que yo soy un Jedi, una gran amenaza para muchos. Y aún así, estaba seguro de que Linara va a morir tarde o temprano. Aquí hay alguien más. Noto una oscura presencia desde hace días. No puedo identificar su origen. Pero sé que planea sobre Linara y sobre mí como la guadaña de la muerte.

—¡Por la fuerza! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Él asintió.

—¿Un nuevo Sith del que no sabemos nada, quizá?

—No lo sé, esperemos que no. Pero sea quien sea, la Fuerza oscura es grande en él. Necesito saber quién es y para quién trabaja.

Oona suspiró, frustrada.

—Otro misterio más que resolver y al Maestro Windu no se le ocurre más que alejarnos de aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En una de las minas de mi madre, la más grande, se suceden las tragedias, una tras otra. Numerosos trabajadores han muerto en ella o al salir de allí. Ya casi nadie quiere entrar a trabajar en sus grutas, tan sólo un puñado de hombres sigue haciéndolo. Allí pasa algo muy raro, estoy segura. Y, por supuesto, mi madre se niega a permitirme investigarlo.

—Existe una conexión entre ese lugar y el sujeto de quien yo te he hablado. Estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ha sido un pálpito. Necesito entrar allí a investigar, sea como sea.

—¿Tú has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? Si mi madre no me deja entrar en ella, mucho menos te lo va a permitir a ti.

—Pues tú tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo sin que vuestra gente me detecte.

—Definitivamente, estás loco, Obi-Wan. Si te encuentran allí, no serán clementes contigo.

—Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Tú no temas por mí y cuéntame lo que te pido.

—Primero, cuéntame tú lo que ha pasado aquí, además de la traición de esa Consejera.

La conversación de ambos se alargó durante varias horas que emplearon, principalmente, en que Oona mostrara a Obi-Wan todos los modos posibles de entrar a la cueva que ella le había comentado y volver a salir de allí sin ser detectado. Aunque la probabilidad de que aquella locura saliera bien era casi inexistente. Y los dos lo sabían.

El ocaso le sorprendió vagando por los bosques dominados por las Damas del Aura Boos y se vio obligado a apresurar el paso, para regresar al palacio antes de que anocheciera. De pronto, se detuvo y enarboló su espada láser, tras detectar varias presencias.

—Mostraos —ordenó sin rodeos.

Una docena de hombres salió a su encuentro de entre los árboles. El temor evidente que sentían hacia el Jedi no impidió que se plantasen frente a él, resueltos. Inmediatamente, Obi-Wan apagó su sable láser y lo guardó en su cinto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

—Eres el Maestro Kenobi. —Un hombre alto, fornido y bien parecido, se adelantó hacia él. Parecía ser el cabecilla de todos ellos o, al menos, el más respetado.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió con una sonrisa amable—. Y tú eres Norden, el hermano de Linara. ¿Me equivoco?

La sorpresa que el hombre mostró, y la de todos sus compañeros, fue enorme.

—¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? Ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

—Eso no es cierto. Vuestros ojos y vuestras sonrisas son iguales.

El hombre estudió a Obi-Wan con curiosidad renovada.

—Tan sólo alguien que conoce perfectamente bien a mi hermana puede afirmar eso.

—Reitero lo que he dicho.

—Y yo también.

Obi-Wan suspiró, decidiendo dejar ese tema totalmente aparte.

—Yo sé cosas. Por ejemplo, sé que tú eres el esposo de la Dama Nora.  _"Quien esta mañana ha intentado casarme con Linara". —_ Esto último lo añadió para sí mismo. Por nada del mundo haría nada para regresar al tema de la Reina.

El hombre lo miró a la defensiva, alerta.

—Tranquilo. Sé que quieres proteger a tu esposa. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas de mí.

—Queremos saber qué ha pasado hoy en el palacio. Y qué pintamos nosotros —refiriéndose a los hombres del planeta en general— en todo el asunto. Algo importante ha tenido que pasar, para que la Reina y sus Damas se hayan encerrado en la Sala del Consejo durante todo el día y no nos hayan permitido entrarles la comida, siquiera.

—¿Eso ha pasado? Bien… Deberíais preguntar a vuestras esposas por ello cuando, esta noche, acudáis a una de esas citas "prohibidas" que soléis concertar con ellas. Sí, sé también que la mayoría de los que estáis aquí estáis casados con damas del Consejo de la Reina. Pero dadas las circunstancias, hagamos esto más oficial… Elegid a uno de vosotros que os represente y yo concertaré una reunión entre él y la Reina. Ella os pondrá al tanto de todo. Permaneced tranquilos hasta entonces, por favor.

—Lo haremos porque es un Jedi quien nos lo pide.

—Me parece fantástico.

—Que sea Norden quien se reúna con su hermana. Ella lo aprecia. Además, él conoce todas esas palabras cultas que nos faltan a nosotros —uno de ellos afirmó, señalando al otro con un gesto de la mano. Los demás asintieron, conformes.

—Así será, si es lo que queréis. Mañana, al alba, regresaré para comunicaros la hora de la reunión. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

—Buenas noches, Maestro Jedi.

—Buenas noches para vosotros también —respondió, mostrando un tono pícaro en su voz.

Al llegar al palacio, Obi-Wan fue gratamente sorprendido, para la cena, por la compañía de todas las Consejeras de la Reina en pleno excepto por esta, quien permaneció ausente durante toda la velada. Cuando fue capaz de marcharse de aquella reunión informal sin ofender a nadie, caminó hacia los jardines en busca de un poco de soledad que le ayudase a valorar toda la información que Oona le había proporcionado. La Jedi había partido hacia Coruscant aquella misma tarde, por lo que él se había quedado sin su más poderosa aliada. Ese constituía un contratiempo, que debía valorar también.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, pues la reina Linara se hallaba de espaldas a él, contemplando la luna en la negrura de la noche. Se planteó si acercarse a su lado o marcharse sin hacer notar su presencia. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella y, al parecer, su presencia ya había sido descubierta. Así, que caminó hasta llegar a su lado para no posponer más lo que tenía que decir.

—He de disculparme con vos, Majestad, por no haberos puesto al tanto de mis sospechas sobre la Dama Anthas. Pero manteníais con ella una estrecha relación de amistad y confianza. Por ello, vuestra actitud esperando sus reacciones os habría delatado. Por mucho que hubieseis querido disimular, ella os conoce demasiado bien.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabíais?

—No era una completa certeza, pero sí una gran probabilidad. La excesiva confianza que mostró vuestro atacante sobre la inevitabilidad de vuestra muerte, me puso sobre aviso de que debía ser alguien muy cercano a vos y con infinitas oportunidades para lograrlo, quien estuviese detrás de todo esto. Y cuando ella acudió a vuestra habitación la noche en que nos envenenaron, noté en su aura sorpresa, pero por haber hallado el cadáver "equivocado".

—Vuestras dotes Jedi son admirables, en verdad.

—Todos los Jedi las tenemos. Las mías no son nada fuera de lo común.

—Si vos lo decís… Realmente, soy yo quien debe disculparse con vos. Mis Consejeras no han pretendido ofenderos al ofreceros ser mi rey, esta mañana. Vuestra repulsa hacia mí es evidente. Y, seguramente, ellas no saben que a los Jedi les está prohibido tener pareja y mucho menos contraer matrimonio.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Los Jedi podemos mantener relaciones sexuales, amorosas o ambas, si así lo deseamos. Pero en su mayoría no lo hacemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Sobre el sexo, sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para esas historias. Y los antros donde se paga por él no son lo mío.

Ella rió al escucharle.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, soy un hombre ocupado —protestó, molesto.

Linara calló, pero continuó sonriendo.

—Y sobre tener pareja: En primer lugar, porque el amor romántico es posesivo por naturaleza. Demasiado a menudo, la posesión lleva al miedo a la pérdida, el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento, y este conduce al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Así, que esa es una tentación que solemos preferir evitar. Y en segundo lugar, porque nuestro compromiso con la Orden Jedi exige que esta sea nuestra prioridad absoluta. Si tenemos pareja, debemos alejarnos de ella cada vez que la Orden nos requiera. La familia es, pues, totalmente secundaria en nuestras vidas. Considero que sería muy egoísta por mi parte, permitir que una mujer se viese obligada a soportar mis largas ausencias o mi muerte durante una de ellas.

—¿Permitir, Maestro Kenobi? ¿Esa no es en sí una postura arrogante y egoísta? ¿No debería ser ella quien elija si permanecer a vuestro lado o no hacerlo?

—Es posible. Sois vuestras Consejeras y vos las que os empeñáis en pensar que yo soy perfecto; yo, no. De todos modos, esa es mi decisión —respondió, tajante.

Una punzada de dolor traspasó su corazón: en la vida se había sentido tan desgraciado y miserable por haber tomado esa decisión, como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. Pero se guardó muy bien de hacerlo notar. A ello, se añadió un estallido de dolor lacerante que provenía de la herida que aún cicatrizaba en su cabeza, que le arrancó un leve quejido involuntario.

—¿Qué os pasa? ¿Os encontráis bien? —ella quiso saber, alarmada.

—No es más que un pinchazo de dolor debido a mi herida. Disculpadme, Alteza, pero necesito retirarme a descansar. El día ha sido largo. Buenas noches.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó con paso firme y sereno. Pero en el fondo de su alma sintió que, si se quedaba junto a ella tan sólo un segundo más, ni su más férrea voluntad, ni la Fuerza, ni el mismísimo Demonio del Infierno, lograrían que no le confesase todo aquello que le estaba abrasando por dentro.

Una vez en su habitación, Obi-Wan recurrió, de nuevo, a la guía de la Fuerza, para intentar lograr la serenidad que realmente le faltaba. Se dejó arropar por ella y, poco a poco, se sumió en la meditación, en busca del camino correcto a seguir.

En cambio, Linara se encerró en su cuarto, invadida por una caótica mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Obi-Wan le había parecido un chulito arrogante, al decirle que jamás dependería de la mujer que lo amase el hecho de poder mantener una relación con él, fuera como fuera. Se había mostrado como el hombre más egoísta del mundo al pretender alejar a esa mujer de su propio egoísmo, se dijo, sonriendo con amarga ironía. Aún así, amaba su nobleza más que nunca, si aquello era posible. Y por encima de todo, él jamás le había dicho, o dejado intuir, que estuviese sintiendo por ella ese amor que a ella le abrasaba por dentro. Mientras mudaba su ropa por un ligero camisón semitransparente para dormir, se dijo que debía ser realista y obligarse a abandonar, definitivamente y para siempre, esa locura que, una y otra vez, la arrastraba a su lado. Había decidido que lo haría. Tan sólo una vez más acudiría junto a él, aquella noche, para comprobar por sí misma mientras él dormía, que la herida no era más importante de lo que él mismo le había querido hacer creer. Después de ello, permitiría que la misión que lo había llevado a aquel lugar lo alejase de él del mismo modo, una vez hubiera concluido. Y sería la reina que todos esperaban que fuera. Sola, porque no estaba dispuesta a vender su corazón al mejor postor por tener un apoyo con quien reinar, pensase su Consejo lo que pensara. Si no la aceptaban sola, no pondría reparos a que cualquier otra reinase. O cualquier otro, pensó con alegría.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Linara abrió la puerta oculta que unía ambas habitaciones y la traspasó con cautela. La habitación de Obi-Wan se hallaba sumida en la penumbra de la noche. Tan sólo la tenue luz de la luna, que se colaba por los cristales del balcón, le permitía distinguir las diferentes sombras. Hubo de pegarse a la cama para poder comprobar que él yacía tumbado sobre ella, al parecer sumido en un profundo sueño, pues su pecho subía y bajaba de un modo totalmente regular. Por un momento, lo maldijo para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que, el muy descarado, no había abotonado su camisa del pijama… otra vez. Estaba harta de contemplar aquel torso simétrico y hermoso, no excesivamente musculoso pero en el que no sobraba ni un gramo de grasa, siquiera. Obligándose a dejar de contemplarle, se apresuró a situarse junto a su cabeza y, apartando con muchísimo cuidado varios mechones de pelo, intentó comprobar el estado de su herida.

De pronto, se vio arrastrada hacia la cama por una fuerza descomunal, proveniente de una mano que la agarró por el cuello sin piedad. Por un instante, se vio incapaz de respirar y sus ojos mostraron el temor, inconfundible, provocado por la sorpresa recibida. Un rostro amenazador quedó a escasos centímetros sobre el suyo.

Al darse cuenta de a quién tenía cogida por el cuello, Obi-Wan aflojó inmediatamente la fuerza que ejercía con su mano. Pero no la soltó.

—No te tengo miedo.

Escuchar aquella provocación de los labios sensuales de Linara, fue todo lo que Obi-Wan necesitó para tomarlos al asalto. La besó con tanta pasión, recorriendo con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca, que tan sólo un jadeo de ella, falta de aire, logró detenerle.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, lanzándose chispas de un profundo deseo que los consumía por dentro sin remedio. Entre ellos estaba todo dicho, sobraba todo… incluso la ropa. Se desnudaron el uno al otro, ansiosos. Los suaves besos de él recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella, causándole estallidos de un placer tan intenso, que creyó llegar a enloquecer. Las ávidas manos de ella lo torturaron sin vuelta atrás, sumiéndolo en una espiral de lujuria que lo consumió por completo. No podían esperar, ni querían hacerlo. Se hundieron en una danza sensual de movimientos rítmicos y gemidos, hasta que el mundo explotó para ellos. Cuando, totalmente agotado, Obi-Wan se desplomó al lado de Linara, la sorprendió arropándola en un abrazo dulce y protector. Y los dos se entregaron al sueño al amparo de la noche.

* * *


	7. Capítulo VII

_ **Capítulo VII** _

Cuando Linara despertó arropada por el abrazo protector de Obi-Wan, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir con él esa noche, así que se giró con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se dedicó a contemplar su rostro masculino, que tanto amaba y que ahora se mostraba sereno y apacible. Le fascinaba esa barba castaña que él se había dejado crecer e, instintivamente, acercó sus dedos para acariciarla. Pero los retiró en el último momento. Quería dejarle descansar un poco más.

—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Llevo varios minutos despierto.

Ella le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, pues él aún no había abierto los ojos. Adoraba esos pequeños alardes arrogantes tan propios de él, así que sonrió encantada mientras le acariciaba la barba suavemente.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmmmmm…. ¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros esta noche?

—Yo diría que hemos hecho el amor. ¿No te parece?

—¿Realmente hemos hecho el amor o tan sólo hemos practicado sexo?

—Cinco minutos más, Linn, por favor... —rogó, abriendo los ojos por fin para mirarla con cara de súplica.

—Nunca antes me habías llamado así. Cinco minutos más, ¿para qué?

—Antes de que tú y yo comencemos a discutir de nuevo.

Linara rió y lo besó.

—Te conozco bien, Linara Nordessenn. Si yo digo: "Hemos hecho el amor", tú dirás: "Tan sólo ha sido sexo para mí". Pero si a mí se me ocurriese afirmar que entre nosotros no ha habido más que sexo, tú me reprocharás, ofendida: "¿Para ti tan sólo ha sido sexo? Pues yo he hecho el amor". Duchémonos juntos, mi Reina.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la cogió en brazos y, en cuestión de segundos, el agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos desnudos.

—En serio. Necesito saber qué ha sido para ti —ella pidió, entre beso y beso—. No voy a pedirte nada que tú no estés dispuesto a darme, Maestro Jedi. Te lo prometo.

—Pero lo harás. —Clavó en ella una mirada firme, convencido de lo que acababa de decir. Aunque no dejó de enjabonar su cuerpo, sensual—. ¿Tú qué crees que ha sido para mí?

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú —le rogó con miedo en su voz.

—Ha sido amor, Linara. Siempre lo ha sido contigo.

—Una vez más, por favor…

Sintió cómo la mano de ella se deslizaba por su entrepierna peligrosamente, amenazando con hacerle enloquecer.

—Linn, por favor…

—Por favor... —Lo silenció con un beso tras otro, hasta no dejar ni un ápice de resistencia en él.

La desesperación y el desenfreno de la noche anterior habían desaparecido. Se entregaron el uno al otro totalmente, en cuerpo y alma, tan sólo disfrutando del placer de tenerse por un sólo momento, como si no hubiese un mañana. Minutos después salieron de la ducha abrazados.

—Ya está amaneciendo. ¡Amaneciendo! ¡Tu hermano! —él gritó con urgencia repentina.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Lo conoces? —quiso saber, sorprendida y extrañada por igual.

—Sí. Ayer prometí, a él y a sus compañeros, que hoy, con las primeras luces del alba, me reuniría con ellos en el bosque para darles una fecha de reunión contigo. En su mayoría trabajan en el palacio, Linara. Hace tiempo que algunos de ellos están casados con algunas de tus Consejeras, a espaldas tuyas. Pero no pueden compartir con ellas casa ni lecho. Las parejas se reúnen esporádicamente, a escondidas, dónde y como pueden.

Linara lo miró con ojos desorbitados, incrédula.

—Si alcanzas un acuerdo con ellos, tendrás mucho ganado —argumentó decidido.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Por qué demonios tú sabes mucho más de mi propia gente que yo? No, no me contestes. Conozco todos y cada uno de tus variados encantos. —Él enarcó una ceja, divertido—. Llévame con ellos, entonces.

—Pero Linara…

—¿Para qué esperar?

—Porque tú eres la Reina. Si vas a salir del palacio, debes hacerlo con ciertas garantías.

—¿Qué garantía hay mayor, que ir acompañada del Maestro Kenobi? —Le acarició la barba con ternura, sonriéndole—. Tienes razón: esa reunión es tan importante como dices. No podemos posponerla. Además, si vamos tú y yo a solas, no llamaremos la atención. Cuando alguien quiera darse cuenta de que hemos salido del palacio, nosotros ya habremos vuelto. Y ya han intentado matarme estando dentro…

—La Reina siempre llama la atención. Y temo que la amenaza ya no proviene de dentro, al menos por el momento.

—No me apartaré de ti y te obedeceré en todo. Te lo prometo.

—Está bien —aceptó. Aunque le devolvió una mirada escéptica.

—Verás cómo tengo razón. Voy a vestirme. —Lo besó—. Regreso en un momento.

Una vez solo, Obi-Wan suspiró. Intuía que aquella no iba a resultar ser una buena idea. En absoluto. Pero no podía argumentar nada más en contra de ella, al menos por el momento.

Media hora después, los dos se habían deslizado, sin ser vistos, hasta el surtido hangar del palacio.

—Tú conduces —él dijo señalándole uno de los spider. —Yo tengo que cubrirte las espaldas. —Montó en el asiento de atrás y esperó a que ella hiciese lo que le había ordenado.

Linara odiaba que la tomasen por inútil o por una mujer débil, necesitada de protección. Así que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vos lo habéis dicho, Majestad: "El Maestro Kenobi protege a la Reina". ¿Quién es la Reina, aquí?

Asesinándolo con la mirada, ella ocupó el asiento delantero con malos modos. Arrancó el spider y salió del hangar a toda velocidad. Obi-Wan sonrió. Sabía que no había elegido a una mujer sumisa ni de fácil carácter. Justo como le gustaba. Cuando se adentraron en le bosque, él le indicó el camino por señas y pronto alcanzaron un claro, totalmente oculto, en el centro de árboles muy altos y frondosos, alejado de los asentamientos donde vivían los esclavos.

—Descenderemos ahí —dijo, señalando un grupo de árboles especialmente cercanos unos de otros. —Yo caminaré delante. Tú sigue mis pasos pegada a mi espalda.

—Se trata de mi hermano y…

—Haced lo que os pido, Majestad.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, Linara comprendió que, en aquel momento, Obi-Wan se había marchado, dando paso al Maestro Kenobi, para proteger a la reina Nordessen. Asintió, asumiendo su cometido real y devolviéndole una mirada severa. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que él había comenzado a mostrarse demasiado serio y excesivamente alerta. Caminó pegada a él como si fuese su sombra y entraron en el claro con pasos tranquilos, hasta alcanzar a varios hombres que aguardaban dentro de él.

—Maestro Kenobi —Norden saludó, solemne.

En respuesta, Obi-Wan les dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Estás preparado para mantener una reunión con la Reina?

—Por supuesto, Maestro Kenobi, para eso estamos aquí, para que nos facilitéis fecha y lugar, tal y como ayer nos prometisteis.

—Perfecto, porque alguien me acompaña. ¡Majestad Nordessen! —llamó.

Con pasos majestuosos, la mujer que había permanecido tras él lo rodeó para encarar al grupo de esclavos quienes, una vez ella se hubo retirado la capucha que cubría su cabeza, no pudieron evitar lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa. Algunos, incluso, hincaron una rodilla en señal de respeto y sumisión.

—Alzaos, por favor. No sé cómo voy a poder volver a confiar en mis Consejeras, si han sido capaces de ocultarme algo tan importante como el hecho de estar casadas con esclavos de mi propio palacio.

—Majestad, os lo ruego…

—Silencio. ¿A quién tengo el honor de tener por cuñada, Norden? —se encaró con su hermano, con voz grave.

Este miró a Obi-Wan, temeroso de ofrecer una respuesta que condenase a su esposa, y él asintió con la cabeza a espaldas de la Reina, cruzado de brazos.

—A la Dama Nora, Majestad.

—Valerosa mujer. Has elegido bien, hermano.

Él asintió con emoción, agradecido.

—Sé que aún no podéis creerme, pero quiero que sepáis que, para mí, todos sois hombres libres desde hace mucho tiempo. —Como esperaba, miradas de incredulidad y escepticismo se posaron en ella, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirle—. Hace muy poco que he sabido que mis damas del Consejo opinan lo mismo que yo, como vosotros ya bien sabíais. Si antes creía que me encontraba sola y sin armas reales para poder luchar contra una sociedad injusta, ahora somos muchas, poderosas e influyentes. Pero no lo suficiente como para poder cambiar las cosas de un día para otro sin que haya de por medio un baño de sangre que no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Muchas mujeres de nuestro Clan se oponen aún a otorgaros plena libertad y derechos. Por no hablar de las Damas Rage, para quienes trabaja la inmensa mayoría de hombres de este planeta, aunque no les pertenezcan. Ellas van a constituir un auténtico problema en esta situación, que deberé manejar con tiento, sabiduría e inteligencia. En parte, por ello está aquí el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi: para guiarme en la ardua negociación con ellas.

—¿Eso es cierto? —uno de los hombres preguntó a Obi-Wan directamente, desconfiado.

—Lo es. Apoyad a la Reina y a sus Consejeras desde dentro del palacio. Garantizadles fidelidad, seguridad y protección tras esos muros, para que ellas y yo podamos centrarnos, tan sólo, en lograr un acuerdo que os proporcione esa libertad real que tanto ansiáis, y todos nos hallaremos mucho más cerca de lograrla.

—¿Y si al final no se logra ese acuerdo?

—Se logrará. Mi decisión no tiene vuelta atrás.

—¿Pensáis lo mismo, Maestro Kenobi? —Norden quiso saber—. ¿La apoyaréis hasta el final?

—Lo haré. Pase lo que pase.

—Siendo así, depositamos nuestro futuro en vuestras manos, Majestad. Y también todas nuestras esperanzas. Buscad la forma de liberar a todos los hombres de este planeta y dejad la seguridad del palacio bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

Ella asintió, incapaz de ocultar la emoción que la embargaba. Jamás había estado tan cerca de lograr su sueño de reinar en un entorno de igualdad de derechos y oportunidades para todos sus súbditos.

De pronto, Obi-Wan extendió una mano hacia ella e, inmediatamente, se vio lanzada por la Fuerza hacia su hermano.

—¡Norden, llévatela de aquí! —pidió al hombre mientras detenía un disparo de blaster con su espada láser—. ¡Norden, ahora! —insistió a voz en grito, a la vez que desviaba varios disparos más.

Los hombres, pillados totalmente por sorpresa, tuvieron una primear reacción de lanzarse al suelo para intentar cubrirse de los disparos provenientes de algún lugar entre los árboles, tras ellos. Pero al ver que Norden mantenía la sangre fría, al igual que Obi-Wan —quien, de un salto acrobático, ya se había interpuesto entre los disparos y todos ellos—, hicieron una piña en torno a la Reina y tiraron de ella para llevársela y ponerla a salvo.

—¡No! —ella gritó, revolviéndose.

—¡Obedeced! ¡Devolved a la Reina al palacio!

—¡Obi-Wan! ¡No!

Él no respondió a su llamada. Se dedicó por entero a devolver con su sable láser el mismo fuego que estaba recibiendo. Y cuando los disparos cesaron, se hallaba solo en el claro, tal y como había ordenado.

—¡Puedo sentirte! ¡Estamos tú y yo solos! ¡Tus esbirros han muerto! ¡Muéstrate! —gritó al frente, con su sable láser aún enarbolado—. ¡No eres un Caballero Jedi! ¡Tampoco un Sith! ¡Eres tan sólo un cobarde!

Dos árboles cayeron al principio del claro con un gran estruendo, frente a él, segados limpiamente por la potencia de dos poderosos sables láser que una figura totalmente vestida de negro, enarbolaba con aparente destreza. A medida que esta avanzó hacia Obi-Wan lentamente, el Jedi pudo distinguir un rostro humano, sin duda masculino, surcado por lo que parecían macabras pinturas de guerra, que no eran sino enormes cicatrices. Una mirada cargada de ira acompañaba a una desproporcionada sonrisa que confería al hombre una apariencia demente.

—¿Quién eres?

No recibió más respuesta que el estridente choque de los sables láser contra la tierra. Por un momento, el polvo levantado por ellos hizo que Obi-Wan le perdiese de vista. Pero esto no le inmutó, pues sabía que el hombre no se había desplazado.

—Seas quien seas, puedo ayudarte.

De la garganta del extraño guerrero surgió un rugido cargado de rabia y como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen herido más que una certera estocada, lo embistió con toda la potencia de su ira. Lanzaba estocadas rápidas y potencialmente mortales a diestro y siniestro, con ambas manos. Pero pronto, Obi-Wan notó un derroche de energía desmesurado. No le costaba lo más mínimo intuir y bloquear todos los ataques, uno tras otro. Aunque hubo de reconocer que la potencia de aquellas embestidas era descomunal, casi sobrehumana. Y no toda ella procedía de la fuerza propia de su atacante.

—Acompáñame, por favor. El Alto Consejo Jedi te enseñará a canalizar toda esa frustración que te bloquea.

Un nuevo rugido, aún más furioso, atronó en los oídos de Obi-Wan y le vino justo para poder soportar la potencia de la última estocada recibida. Haciendo uso de la Fuerza rechazó el ataque una vez más y se aprestó a enfrentarse a la lucha con todas sus fuerzas. Atraparía a aquel hombre, fuera como fuera. No había hablado en vano al afirmar que no era un Jedi, ni tampoco un Sith. Pero era evidente que, de algún modo, estaba en contacto con la Fuerza. No había más remedio que llevarlo ante el Alto Consejo Jedi para que este dispusiera sobre él. Una amenaza semejante no podía dejarse sin control.

—¡Quedáis detenido, en nombre de la Reina del Clan del Aura Boos! —Obi-Wan escuchó a sus espaldas la voz autoritaria de Linara, acompañada del amartillamiento de numerosos blasters que comenzaron a apuntar a la negra figura. Contrariado, dedicó al vacío una mirada llena de fastidio.

El fiero atacante dedicó a la Reina una mirada de desprecio divertido, lanzó al Maestro Jedi un gesto de obsceno desafío y, con varias maniobras acrobáticas, desapareció del claro, a pesar del fuego de blaster que cayó inmediatamente sobre él a una clara orden de Linara.

—¡Alto el fuego! — La voz fría de Obi-Wan atronó sobre el estruendo de los disparos. Sabía que Linara había dado la orden de regresar, a pesar de lo que él mismo había ordenado para ella. Se mesó la barba con paciencia y, al girarse, buscó a Norden con la mirada.

—Acompáñame —le ordenó—. Los demás: vuestra única misión, a partir de ahora, va a ser proteger a la Reina DENTRO de los muros del palacio.

Su voz fue tan amenazadora por sí misma, que ninguno de los hombres osó desafiar sus órdenes por segunda vez. Pronto Linara se vio rodeada por un enjambre de escoltas dispuestos a conducirla, únicamente, hasta la seguridad que los muros del palacio le otorgarían. Cuando ella quiso negarse en redondo ante Obi-Wan, ya él se había marchado corriendo, seguido por Norden, hacia el origen de los disparos iniciales. Ambos hombres eran fuertes y estaban en plena forma así que, en cuestión de segundos, se toparon con los cadáveres de los dos hombres que habían perecido presas de su propio fuego, el cual había sido devuelto certeramente por el Maestro Jedi.

—¿Los conoces?

—Uhm… Son Wren y Bass —Norden afirmó, después de haberlos observado de cerca—. ¿Cómo habéis hecho esto, Maestro Kenobi? —no pudo evitar preguntar, admirado.

—Llámame Obi-Wan. ¿Dónde trabajaban?

—En la mina de la Zona Sombría.

—¿La de los accidentes?

—¿Cómo sabéis… sabes… eso? Las Damas Rage han prohibido a los esclavos hablar de ese tema bajo pena de muerte.

—La misión de los Jedi es saber cosas. ¿Para qué nos pedís ayuda, si no? Lo siento, Norden —se disculpó, al darse cuenta de que su voz contenía acritud—. Hace días que estoy intentando contactar con Wren. Me dijeron que él encabezaría una posible rebelión de los esclavos de este planeta. Así que él era mi primera opción para empezar a negociar.

Norden asintió, conforme.

—Eso pretendía. Por ello, los esclavos que trabajamos en el palacio nos habíamos visto obligados a cambiar nuestros barracones ubicados en las aldeas de esclavos, por la relativa seguridad del bosque profundo. Al no querer amotinarnos directamente contra la Reina, nos habíamos convertido en una molestia que, tarde o temprano, Wren habría decidido eliminar.

—¿Desde cuándo estáis armados?

—Wren lleva meses desviando armas de las Damas Rage hacia sus propios hombres. Estas se las quitamos a él, antes de marcharnos.

Obi-Wan alzó una ceja, mirándole con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Ahora ya no puede contarnos nada. Regresemos, Norden. Cojamos el spider que nos ha traído aquí, a la Reina y a mí, y volvamos al palacio. Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. Desde ahora, tus hombres y tú os ospedaréis en él y si estáis de acuerdo con ello, seréis los guardianes de la Reina.

—No es fácil estar enamorado de una de las mujeres de este planeta —Norden se atrevió a afirmar— y menos si esa mujer es una de las dos reinas que existen en él.

Obi-Wan lo traspasó con una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento. Pero es que la Reina… mi hermana… no nos ha obligado a regresar para salvar al Maestro Jedi, que también… sino porque te ama. La conozco muchísimo mejor de lo que ella cree. No seas muy duro con ella cuando la acuses de haberte frustrado la captura de ese… lo que sea. ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Parecía un engendro sacado directamente del mismísimo Infierno!

—Quizá lo es. ¿Sabes que tu sagacidad es condenadamente alarmante? —bromeó y le palmeó la espalda con fuerza para decir—: No, no es nada fácil estarlo.

Norden sonrió abiertamente pero no dijo nada y los dos caminaron hacia el spider sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *


	8. Capítulo VIII

_ **Capítulo VIII** _

—Regresa al palacio, Norden. Organiza la nueva Guardia de la Reina y di a esta que tenga preparada una reunión de emergencia con sus Consejeras para cuando yo vuelva. Desde hoy, en todas las reuniones que se produzcan en el palacio, también deberá estar presente una representación masculina.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo voy a mi nave. Necesito contactar con el Alto Consejo Jedi.

—Tranquilo. Yo me encargo de todo.

Cuando Obi-Wan regresó al palacio y entró en la Sala del Consejo, la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente era palpable. La reina Linara recorría la sala de lado a lado como un rancor enjaulado, mientras varias de sus Consejeras, así como algunos hombres de la nueva Guardia de la Reina, la observaban en silencio, incómodos todavía con la nueva situación. La serenidad que él transmitía chocó frontalmente con la ira de la Reina, desatando el vendaval.

—¡Que sea la última vez que me alejas de una confrontación que es mi responsabilidad! —le señaló con el dedo, acusadora, mientras detenía sus pasos furiosos a escasos centímetros de él.

—Siento disentir con vos, Majestad. Pero un adepto a la Fuerza fuera de control tan sólo es responsabilidad de los Jedi. Lo queráis o no, yo soy el único, aquí, capaz de tratar con él —él argumentó tranquilamente, sin alterarse lo más mínimo por el tono ofensivo que ella había empleado.

—¡Y un demonio! ¿Exponer tu vida en una batalla con él, ahora se llama "tratar"?

—No habría llegado la sangre al río.

—¡Estás en mis dominios, Maestro Jedi! ¡Y mientras ese engendro también lo esté, él y tú sois mi problema! ¡Que yo me haya acostado contigo, no significa que tú puedas hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana!

Todos los presentes, excepto él, se revolvieron en sus asientos sorprendidos y alarmados. Si la Reina había pretendido humillar al Maestro Jedi, parecía ir por buen camino. Pero tan sólo la mirada de dolor que él le dedicó mostró que, al menos en parte, había dado en el blanco.

—Majestad, vos me hicisteis venir para ayudaros y vos podéis prescindir de mis servicios cuando os plazca. Pero no en cuestión de ese adepto a la Fuerza. Os repito que él es mi responsabilidad. Y no me marcharé de este planeta hasta haberle llevado conmigo. Mientras él pretenda acabar con vuestra vida, también vos sois mi responsabilidad.

Ella intentó replicar. Pero la gélida mirada que él le dedicó, congeló las palabras en su garganta.

—Aclarado este punto, os voy a aclarar el otro. Puede que la Reina se haya acostado conmigo, como vos habéis tenido a bien proclamar a los cuatro vientos. Pero yo he hecho el amor con Linara Nordessenn, la mujer a quien amo. También ella puede prescindir de mis servicios cuando le plazca. De hecho, le ruego y agradeceré que lo haga, dadas las circunstancias.

Aquellas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para Linara, quien tan sólo había hablado llevada por la ira y la preocupación por él e, incapaz de reaccionar, no pudo hacer más que sumarse al espeso silencio que se había adueñado de la sala.

—Bien, Señores. Mientras la seguridad de su Majestad se halle en juego, voy a organizar este palacio como un enclave militar. He solicitado al Alto Consejo Jedi que envíe aquí a uno de mis compañeros para que venga a encargarse de su protección mientras yo me ocupo de localizar y de atrapar a ese sujeto. Pero no creo que eso sea posible, dada la complicadísima situación que la República se ve obligada a manejar en estos tiempos.

—Os ayudaremos en todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, Maestro Kenobi —la Dama Nora habló con convicción por todos los allí reunidos.

—Esta es la situación: los blaster que Wren y Bass, los dos mineros que hasta ahora trabajaban en la Zona Sombría, han usado para atacarnos, no pertenecen a las Damas Rage, como Wren había hecho creer a sus compañeros, sino a la Federación de Comercio.

—Eso no puede ser... —Norden interrumpió, atónito.

—Créeme, Norden. Distingo a la perfección el armamento de la Federación de Comercio. Y esos blaster son suyos. Eso nos lleva a otra cuestión: esta no interviene en los acontecimientos que puedan suceder en un planeta, si no espera obtener enormes beneficios con ello. ¿Para qué fomentar una rebelión de esclavos en este planeta, entonces?

—La mina situada en la Zona Sombría.

—Has atado cabos correctamente.

—¿De qué estáis hablando los dos? —la Dama Nora quiso saber, mirando a su marido y a Obi-Wan sin entender nada en absoluto, al igual que todas las demás excepto la Reina.

—No es casualidad que la mina que ha causado todas las muertes de esclavos acaecidas últimamente sea la misma en la que trabajaban Wren y Bass quienes, a su vez, han muerto por disparos de sus propios blaster obtenidos de la Federación de Comercio, y quienes prestaban sus servicios a un maníaco adepto a la Fuerza —la Reina argumentó.

—Exacto, Majestad. Voy a hablar claro. Los Jedi servimos a la República, y esta está en guerra con los Separatistas, a quienes pertenece la Federación de Comercio. En teoría, yo debería intentar influir, tanto en vos como en la reina de las Damas Rage, para lograr que cualquier contrato minero que se negocie en este mundo como consecuencia de la nueva situación que se avecina, se cierre con esta. Pero no voy a hacerlo. A mí no se me ha requerido aquí para negociar contratos mineros, sino para garantizar una transición pacífica hacia la liberación de todos los esclavos. Y eso haré. Ahora bien: os advierto que la Federacion de Comercio no está jugando limpio con esta mina. En ella, existe algo que esta quiere poseer a toda costa. Y si yo tengo razón, no va a compartir el pastel, ni con el Clan de las Damas Rage, ni con el Clan del Aura Boos. Y mucho menos lo hará con los esclavos, a quienes habrá engañado pero no pretende liberar. El esclavismo total de Obakoon es su pretensión final. De ahí, los continuos atentados contra vos. Y estoy seguro de que la reina Honk tampoco se va a librar de ellos.

—Por todas las galaxias... —la Reina musitó, desolada.

—Así que decidid, Majestad. ¿Tengo, o no, plena libertad para asumir el mando de esta situación?

—La tenéis —afirmó, profundamente afectada por sus palabras.

—Eso es lo único que necesitaba oír. Necesito examinar la mina de la Zona Sombría a toda costa, para saber a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente. Para ello y dado que las Damas Rage no van a permitirme hacerlo por las buenas, vos convocaréis a la reina Honk, con la intención de mantener con ella una reunión en terreno neutral. A esta, tenéis que atraer el máximo de Damas Rage posible. Ello me proporcionará cobertura. Y sólo espero que ese individuo, adepto a la Fuerza, me odie más a mí que a vos y ese día decida enfrentarse conmigo primero, pues no podré protegeros si es al revés.

—¿No existe otro modo de hacerlo, excepto arriesgaros en una misión tan peligrosa, Maestro Kenobi?

—Decídmelo vos, si lo sabéis. Norden, voy a entrenar a la Guardia de la Reina en la lucha durante los próximos dos días. Sé que ese tiempo es demasiado escaso, pero vamos contra reloj y no podemos permitirnos posponer este plan más allá del tiempo que se tarda en convocar la reunión. ¿Alguna duda? — Paseó la mirada por todos ellos sin obtener respuesta—. Bien. Discutiremos los detalles en nuestros próximos encuentros. Esto es todo por el momento. Los aquí presentes que formáis parte de la Guardia de la Reina, seguidme. Vuestro entrenamiento comenzará ahora.

Cuando, por fin, aquella noche Obi-Wan entró en su dormitorio, se alegró de sentirse tan agotado que intentar pensar, si quiera, en la humillación que Linara había intentado infligirle, era toda una odisea. Iba a acostarse cuando sintió la presencia de la Reina al otro lado de su puerta, en el pasillo. Pero no hizo nada por anticiparse a su llamada, si es que esta al final se producía. Los nudillos no tardaron en chocar contra la puerta y él se tomó su tiempo para abrirla.

—Marchaos, Majestad. Esta noche me encuentro cansado, incluso, para prestaros mis servicios —declaró con burla, hiriente.

Iba a cerrar la puerta tras él, cuando vio brotar lágrimas en los ojos de Linara. Aunque ella había intentado ocultarlas dándole la espalda para marcharse, pues había aceptado su rechazo. Pero él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta hacerla entrar en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y la tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

—¡Eh….! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz suave.

—En la vida me he sentido más vil, miserable y desgraciada que cuando, esta tarde, he menospreciado tu amor delante de todos mis súbditos —declaró, rompiendo a llorar abiertamente sin poder evitarlo. Aunque no separó su mirada de él, sino que afrontó la suya con valentía—. Tan sólo he venido a suplicar tu perdón. Aunque sé que nuestra relación ha terminado antes de comenzar, siquiera, por mi culpa, no podré vivir sabiendo que jamás te he confesado que sé que no merezco que me quieras.

—Bueno… Yo conozco un par de situaciones en que fuiste más vil conmigo. Así que la de hoy no me viene de nuevo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—Yo jamás…

—Intentaste comprarme, Linara, pagar por mí. Entiendo que comenzases a odiarme cuando, tras ese desengaño, no me importó usarte como rehén para tratar de liberar al esclavo que tu madre había condenado a muerte tan sólo por pedir un poco de libertad, algo que es un derecho de nacimiento y por lo que jamás nadie debería verse obligado a mendigar. Pero cuando el Consejo de tu madre me sentenció a muerte también a mí, ni siquiera permaneciste en la sala el tiempo suficiente como para dedicarme una sola mirada de despedida. Aunque estuviese cargada de odio —la acusó, implacable. Su voz serena indicaba que hacía mucho que aquello ya no podía hacerle daño.

—Entonces yo no era más que una princesita tonta e inexperta de catorce años, Obi-Wan. Intenté pagar por ti porque, ingenua de mí, creí que esa era la manera correcta, de hecho la única manera, de lograr tenerte a mi lado. La única cultura que se me había permitido conocer era la nuestra, donde las mujeres adquieren los esclavos con los que deciden acostarse y quizá tener hijos. Contigo procedí del único modo en que sabía hacerlo. Pero te amaba con todo mi corazón y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza tratarte como a un esclavo.

—Pero lo hiciste. Me sedujiste, te acostaste conmigo. Y luego quisiste comprarme como a otro más de tus esclavos.

—Jamás ha habido otros, Obi-Wan. Tú siempre has sido el único —le aseguró con devoción.

—Peor me lo pones.

—Pudiste haberte negado a relacionarte conmigo. Pero no lo hiciste.

—Porque yo no era más que un adolescente idiota, que te amaba con todo su corazón y su corta experiencia y que lo habría dejado todo por ti. — No había desprecio en sus palabras, tan sólo una obviedad.

—¿Ya no lo harías, entonces?

—Es evidente que no —respondió con arrogancia.

—Me alegro. Porque si lo hicieras, no serías el hombre que amo. —Intentó acariciarle el rostro con ternura. Pero él la apartó de su lado.

—Basta de juegos, Linara. Ni siquiera he debido entrar en tu juego de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras fueron una puñalada en el corazón para Linara y dio un traspiés, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada. Él intentó ayudarla para que no cayera, pero ella alzó una mano y lo detuvo. Se repuso, respirando hondo, agarrada al respaldo de una silla tan sólo por un momento.

—Lo merezco. Aún así, me vas a escuchar hasta el final.

—Déjalo, Linara. Ya no vale la pena.

—Tienes derecho a conocer la única verdad. Aunque esta ya no sirva para nada. Cuando tú, agraviado por mi intento de comprarte, predicaste a los cuatro vientos cuánto me amabas y la relación que tú y yo habíamos mantenido, mientras me usabas de rehén para intentar liberar a ese esclavo condenado a muerte, para mi madre firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. Lo sabes.

—Qué bien.

—Cállate, maldita sea. Rogué a mi madre por tu vida, supliqué hasta que no me quedaron más fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo, lloré y me arrastré ante ella.

—Sobre ese esclavo, Majestad, he de deciros que…

—¿Vas a callarte, por lo que más quieras? Asistí a tu juicio, como bien sabes. Pero cuando escuché tu sentencia de muerte, sufrí tal shock que caí desmayada. Y me tuvieron que sacar de la sala porque no hallaban manera alguna de hacerme volver en mí.

—Yo no vi nada de eso.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero pasó —afirmó con dureza. Respiró hondo antes de continuar, armándose de valor—. Yo no lo sabía, Obi-Wan, pero estaba embarazada. Aquel fuerte trauma me hizo abortar y perdí al bebé que estaba esperando.

La mirada de Obi-Wan se empañó de dolor y de una profunda tristeza. Pero ella la mantuvo firme con la suya. Iba a llegar hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

—Cuando desperté, todo el mundo me aseguró que se había cumplido tu condena, que habías sido entregado a los track-nor, inconsciente y maniatado, para que no pudieras hacer uso de tus habilidades de aprendiz de Jedi y así no poder liberarte. Y que esos salvajes habían dado buena cuenta de ti. Me hicieron creer que Qui-Gon Jinn se marchó bajo amenaza de muerte, que nadie vendría jamás en mi ayuda y que lo mejor era asumir mi estatus de futura reina, si no quería que muchos esclavos sufriesen por mi culpa. Sin un motivo por el que vivir, la liberación de los esclavos se convirtió en mi motor de vida y juré que no descansaría hasta abolir la esclavitud por completo en este planeta.

—Qui-Gon se jugó la vida por mí, me rescató y salimos del planeta con vida de milagro —él susurró con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Me enteré de eso hace apenas medio año, tras la muerte de mi madre, cuando pedí apoyo a la princesa Oona para que convenciese a los Jedi de que me ayudasen en mi causa y ella respondió que su mejor amigo, el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, era nuestra solución. Te juro que, en ese momento, casi morí debido a la impresión. La interrogué sin cesar, hasta que me confesó que sabía que tú y yo tenemos un pasado en común. Y ella me amenazó con hacerme papilla si yo volvía a hacerte daño.

—Esas no son palabras propias de un Jedi.

—Ella te quiere mucho, Obi-Wan. El día en que te vi de nuevo, fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Sabía que tú no eras para mí, no después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado… Pero pronto descubrí que si tampoco era posible seguirte amando, porque tú ya no eres el adolescente que conocí, sí amo al hombre en que te has convertido. Verte esta mañana en peligro… creí que estaba preparada para ello. Pero no lo he podido soportar. Tenía que ayudarte, fuera como fuera. Y en cambio, tú me has alejado de tu lado para protegerme…

—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo sé, pero te he creído muerto durante diecinueve años. Si mueres de nuevo, yo moriré contigo. —Le ofreció una sonrisa triste y resignada—. El día en que propusiste la votación ante mi Consejo y me di cuenta de que todas mis Consejeras saben perfectamente quién eres, mantuve con ellas una pelea monumental. Las acusé de haberme traicionado, al no haberme contado jamás la verdad sobre ti. Pero también supe que, quien lo hubiese hecho en vida de mi madre, habría sido condenada a muerte de inmediato. Y esta mañana, en cambio, he intentado humillarte ante todos, por culpa de ese miedo por tu vida que me atormentaba. He aprendido la lección, Obi-Wan: no merezco tener tu amor. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo…

—¡Por todos los demonios! —exclamó de pronto, abalanzándose sobre ella para envolverla en un abrazo desesperado—. Perdóname, te lo ruego.

Linara se pegó a él, emocionada y, por un momento, se vio incapaz de responder.

—¿Perdonarte, yo? Nunca he sabido hacer las cosas bien tratándose de ti, el único hombre a quien he amado en la vida.

—Durante todos estos años, he pensado en ti como la mujer que me traicionó. Y durante muchos años, me sentí culpable por haber intentado matarte.

—¿Me habrías matado?

—No lo sé, Linara. Eso es lo que siempre me ha atormentado.

—Al menos, pensabas en mí. Cuando volviste aparentabas no haberme reconocido, siquiera. Me prometí a mí misma que me mantendría alejada de ti fuera del asunto que te había traído aquí… Pero no he podido.

—Bendita seas por ello. Te juro por la Fuerza que, si tú no me hubieses presionado, yo jamás te habría tratado más que como a la Reina a la que he venido a ayudar. No estaba dispuesto a volver a creer en ti, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y aún así, he caído rendido en tus brazos.

—Me has dado una nueva oportunidad, que yo he malgastado intentando humillarte ante todos. Creo que yo he sufrido, incluso, más que tú por lo que he hecho hoy. Tú me has puesto en mi lugar con exquisita dignidad. Y también creo que, una vez más, te has ganado el absoluto respeto de todos los presentes en la sala.

—Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, Linara, lo sabes. Excepto todo mi amor. No voy a ser tu rey en este reino, no voy a quedarme siempre contigo…

—Lo sé, desde el mismo momento en que te vi convertido en un Maestro Jedi tan poderoso y respetado. Por eso, no te lo voy a pedir. Sabré ser la esposa de un Jedi, si algún día tú decides hacerme el honor de convertirme en ella.

—No puedo hacer eso. —Negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Hay otra? —Lo miró a los ojos, temerosa de su respuesta.

—¡No! No puedo condenarte atándote a mí.

—¿Acaso no te parece suficiente condena, pasar diecinueve años llorando por haberte creído muerto? —objetó indignada—. Permite que yo elija mis propias batallas, Maestro Kenobi, y cómo lucharlas.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la pegó a su pecho con fuerza.

—Siempre has sido tú —aseguró. Pero no pudo prometerle que, algún día, permitiría que ambos unieran sus vidas para siempre.

Ella no quiso continuar presionándole, pero se prometió a sí misma que, un día no muy lejano, lograría convertirse en su mujer.

—¿Un bebé, Linn? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Te juro que no existe un día en que no sienta en el alma haberlo perdido.

—No sé cómo compensarte.

"Dándome otro" —ella pensó. En cambio sólo aseguró:

—Te he recuperado. Eso es más que suficiente.

—Yo siempre te amaré.

Tiró de su mano para conducirlo hasta la cama. Y él se dejó hacer, enamorado.

—Durmamos, mi amor. Hoy has dado una auténtica paliza a la nueva Guardia de la Reina. Debes sentirte agotado.

—En dos días no van a estar preparados. Ni mucho menos —respondió, frustrado.

—Sé que no temes a la muerte, Maestro Kenobi.

Él la miró alzando una ceja, sin saber a dónde ella pretendía llegar.

—Yo tampoco lo hago. Pero sería una gran contrariedad para mí morir ahora, que acabo de reencontrarte. Así que no estoy dispuesta a morir, ni va a resultar, a nadie, nada fácil acabar conmigo. No te preocupes por eso.

Él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por aquella ocurrencia.

—Sólo, si tú no te preocupas por mí de ahora en adelante.

—Hecho. —Le ofreció una radiante sonrisa, enamorada.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que ninguno de ambos iba a cumplir con aquella promesa. Pero también, que cada cual pondría todo su empeño en llevar a cabo su parte del plan que Obi-Wan había trazado, preparados para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su pacto. Se durmieron abrazados, disfrutando del contacto mutuo hasta la llegada del alba.

* * *


	9. Capítulo IX

_ **Capítulo IX** _

La Dama Nora tomó el desayuno a solas. Todavía no había nadie en el comedor a aquella hora tan temprana, así que se dedicó a rumiar su mal humor.

—Condenado Maestro Jedi —masculló entre dientes—. Esta ha sido la primera noche en que hubiera podido disfrutar de mi marido en paz, y él estaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento que ese inhumano Maestro le ha dado, que no me ha mirado, siquiera.

—Tranquila, no eres la única a quien le ha pasado —escuchó a su espalda y se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que la reina Linara acababa de unirse a ella en la estancia.

—¿Puedo hablar con total libertad, Alteza?

—Te lo exijo. No voy a tolerar más hipocresía, ni secretos, en este palacio.

—Entonces os diré que no sé qué esperabais, después de cómo le tratasteis ayer. Aunque he de añadir que vos también recibisteis lo vuestro, a decir verdad.

—Tienes toda la razón —admitió con una sonrisa—. Y ya le he rogado perdón humildemente por ello. Te aseguro que él no es inhumano. Anoche no hizo más que dormir como un bebé.

—Como el tonto de Norden, entonces. Lo siento, reina Linara, sé que estoy hablando de vuestro hermano…

—Tranquila, te he entendido a la perfección. Y hablando de los dos tontos en cuestión…

En aquel momento, Norden y Obi-Wan llegaron caminando por el pasillo. El Maestro Jedi dijo algo al Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina, que logró que este soltara una sonora carcajada e hiciera un fuerte e involuntario aspaviento con una mano, que el otro esquivó con rapidez para no recibir un manotazo. Obi-Wan rió también y las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra como si no los conocieran, atónitas.

—Buenos días —Obi-Wan las saludó alegremente.

—Buenos días, Majestad, Dama Nora.

—Por lo que más quieras, Norden, tú eres mi hermano y ella, tu esposa. Basta ya de tonterías. Y tú, ¿qué narices haces en mangas de camisa, como si fueras a medio vestir? —reprochó a Obi-Wan, bromeando.

—" _La fortaleza del Jedi fluye de la Fuerza"_  , diría el sabio Maestro Yoda si estuviese aquí. El calor no debe suponer ningún problema para mí. Aún así, en ese patio endemoniado que nos has prestado para entrenar, se puede freír un huevo con sólo desearlo, incluso a primera hora del día.

Linara rió mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, cariñosa. Y él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—Te quiero —ella declaró abiertamente, para sorpresa de su hermano y de su cuñada.

—Lo sé. Norden, desayunemos ya. Nos espera un día muy intenso.

Sin añadir nada más, los dos hombres se marcharon hacia la mesa en busca del desayuno.

—¡Eh, tú! —Linara reclamó a Obi-Wan, molesta.

Sin decir palabra, él volvió sobre sus pasos, la levantó en volandas y giró con ella, encantado.

—Te amo —le aseguró con devoción. Y tras besarle, apasionado, la depositó en el suelo y se reunió de nuevo con Norden.

—Si yo hubiese hecho esa demostración de cariño en público, creo que me habría desmayado. Y que la Dama Nora me habría intentado asesinar —Norden aseguró tras un silbido, incrédulo.

—En primer lugar, yo jamás pondría en evidencia a la mujer que amo, ni a mí mismo, ante personas que no sean de mi total confianza. Y La Dama Nora y tú lo sois. Y en segundo lugar, ella es tu esposa y tú, su marido. Poco a poco, las cosas cambiarán, Norden, incluido vuestro comportamiento en público. Linara será la Reina del Clan del Aura Boos, pero para mí es la mujer a quien amo. Además, ella se lo ha buscado —añadió con picardía.

—Creo que va a gustarme esto de la igualdad, en muchos sentidos.

Obi-Wan rió una vez más. Pero pronto recuperó la seriedad.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le pidió con voz tan solemne, que a Norden pareció que iba a solicitar, por lo menos, que se dejase matar por la causa.

—Sabes que estoy a tu entera disposición —respondió del mismo modo.

—No puedo ordenarte lo que voy a pedirte y jamás lo haría. Aún así, me veo obligado a pedirlo. Si estás de acuerdo con ello, después lo pondré en conocimiento de la Reina. Aunque, opine lo que opine ella, yo tengo la última palabra.

—¿Acaso voy a morir?

—No deberías, si te limitas a hacer lo que yo te indique. No obstante, he de admitir que el riesgo es considerable.

—Habla sin reparos.

—Te lo explicaré de camino al patio de entrenamiento.

Norden asintió y ambos se marcharon juntos una vez hubieron terminado de desayunar.

A pesar de que todas las luces de sus aposentos estaban encendidas, Linara sintió cómo las tinieblas se instalaban en lo más hondo de su corazón. Hacía tan sólo un momento, en la soledad de su habitación y sin motivo aparente alguno, había estado apunto de desmayarse. Era la segunda vez que le sucedía en pocos días. La primera, durante la dura conversación que mantuvo con Obi-Wan. Entonces, no le había dado importancia a ese hecho, pues las acusaciones que él le había lanzado habían sido tan dolorosas para ella, al igual que sus propias confesiones, que achacó su malestar a todo ello. Pero en aquel momento, no tenía porqué haberle pasado. Había observado aquello antes, en su propia madre, y eso era realmente lo que la aterraba. La enfermedad que llevó a la tumba a su madre con apenas cincuenta años, comenzó con pequeños amagos de desvanecimiento similares a los que ella había comenzado a experimentar ahora. Podía equivocarse, pero temía estar en lo cierto. ¿Qué iba a provocarlos, si no? No hallaba respuesta alguna para esa pregunta. En cambio, la otra teoría tenía muchos puntos de apoyo. Cuando Obi-Wan, momentos después, entró en el cuarto y le dedicó aquella mirada cargada de amor que le iluminaba el alma, se obligó a devolverle una sonrisa despreocupada y alegre.

—Cuéntamelo.

Ella notó cierta exigencia en aquella voz suave y tranquila, mientras los brazos masculinos la rodeaban con ternura. Cómo no, él había notado sus temores y estaba preocupado.

—¿Contarte qué? —Lo besó, provocativa, intentando llevarlo por derroteros bien distintos. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirle hacerlo sin haber recibido una respuesta.

—Lo que te aflige de ese modo tan profundo. —Buscó su mirada y clavó en ella sus ojos expectantes.

—Tan sólo es inquietud por lo que pueda suceder mañana. —Le acarició la barba, juguetona, y volvió a besarle a la vez que le mordisqueaba los labios.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, acariciando su pecho con cada botón que lograba despasar.

—No puedo permitirme pensar qué pasará si me he equivocado.

—No lo has hecho. Eres condenadamente inteligente… y una vez me has expuesto la situación, yo la veo igual que tú.

Él suspiró, inquieto.

—Quisiera hablar con Norden una vez más, antes de…

—Norden sabe perfectamente lo que tiene que hacer. Tú lo has repasado con él decenas de veces. Además, ¿qué crees que estará haciendo mi hermano en este mismo momento? —Hizo que su camisa resbalara hasta el suelo y se pegó a su cuerpo con descaro—. Has tomado una decisión y nosotros la apoyamos totalmente. Pase lo que pase.

—Pase lo que pase —él repitió. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

Aquella noche, el devenir del universo no existió para ellos.

No había amanecido aún, cuando una figura, ataviada con el atuendo Jedi y con la capucha sumiéndole el rostro en las sombras, abandonó el palacio al amparo de la noche. Se adentró en la negrura del bosque a pleno correr, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, sintiendo que la más pura maldad observaba cada uno de sus pasos amparada por la negrura de su alma oscura. O quizá lo había imaginado. Pero no se detuvo para intentar comprobarlo. Tenía una misión crucial que cumplir para alcanzar el éxito de los planes trazados. Así que corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo, alejándose cada vez más de la relativa seguridad que el palacio le ofrecía. Unos ojos plagados de rencor le siguieron con cautela hasta perderle de vista. Y entonces fue cuando, el Diablo mismo, se apresuró a seguir sus pasos a una distancia prudencial.

—No habrá piedad para los traidore s—una voz cavernaria murmuró para sí, silenciando una risotada que pugnaba por salir de lo más hondo de su alma corrompida.

Con las primeras luces del alba, la reina Linara Nordessenn, ataviada con la vestimenta ceremonial del Consejo del Clan del Aura Boos, al igual que sus Consejeras, alcanzó La Puerta de las Estrellas. Aquel punto de reunión, situado en sus propios dominios del bosque pero aceptado por el Clan de las Damas Rage por tratarse de un enclave cargado de misticismo, a menudo servía de lugar de retiro y meditación para todo aquel que buscase encontrarse a sí mismo a través de la conexión especial que se obtenía allí, observando la grandiosidad de las estrellas. Así que, con el tiempo, se había convertido en "tierra de nadie" donde, por acuerdo tácito de ambas partes, no se podía entablar lucha alguna, bajo amenaza de dar comienzo a una guerra que a nadie convenía.

La Guardia de la Reina, comandada por su Capitán, estaba compuesta tanto por algunas Consejeras —que habían elegido unirse a los antiguos esclavos del palacio—, como por ellos mismos y rodeaba a la comitiva, sus rostros cubiertos por las máscaras que el Clan del Aura Boos había usado, históricamente, para dar cumplimiento a sentencias condenatorias derivadas de los juicios celebrados por este.

A pesar de haber llegado a la reunión con puntualidad exacta, tuvieron que esperar más de media hora hasta que el Clan de las Damas Rage se dignó a aparecer. Rodeada por fuertes y atléticas guerreras armadas hasta los dientes, su Reina se detuvo delante de la otra comitiva y, arrogante, se adelantó a sus Damas para encararse con la reina Nordessen, quien no se dejó intimidar en absoluto por aquel despliegue de fuerza amenazante.

—No es un buen comienzo para una negociación hacer esperar al oponente —Linara afirmó como único saludo para la otra Reina. A pesar de que Ahsra Jonk, reina del Clan de las Damas Rage, la sobrepasaba ampliamente en edad, envergadura y agresividad, la majestuosidad que ella mostró no desmerecía en nada la suya.

Ahsra Jonk soltó una sonora carcajada, mirándola con descaro.

—No voy a permitir que lo hagas y lo sabes —respondió, refiriéndose a la liberación de los esclavos del planeta, tan sólo propiedad del Clan del Aura Boos, pero que el suyo usaba del mismo modo—. Si hasta ahora os he dejado vivir en paz y hacer lo que os place, es tan sólo por no tener que aguantar, en nuestros dominios, la presencia permanente de esos obok tan molestos, que sólo sirven para trabajar y engendrar hijos. Yo los utilizo, tú los aguantas. Si no es así, tan sólo habrá una reina en este planeta, a partir de ahora —amenazó.

Linara no pudo evitar recordar las sabias palabras de Obi-Wan advirtiéndole de ello:  _"Las conozco. Oona me ha hablado lo suficiente sobre ellas, y yo he presenciado bastante, como para saber que jamás permitirán la liberación de los esclavos. El más profundo egoísmo no puede ser sustentado por libertad. Y ellas lo saben perfectamente. Por ello, intentarán pasar por encima de ti y de todas tus Consejeras, si lo consideran necesario"._

—Quien usa la fuerza bruta para intentar lograr lo que quiere, no es más que un miserable, incapaz de alcanzar sus fines a través del poder de su propia inteligencia —respondió, demoledora.

Inmediatamente, las Damas de la reina Ahsra apuntaron a Linara con sus blaster. La Guardia de la Reina iba a apuntar a Ahsra con los suyos, cuando el Capitán alzó una mano y los detuvo con un gesto imperioso, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía la mirada de la vieja Reina con firmeza. Ese gesto de serenidad y de autoconfianza logró que Ahsra decidiera pensar dos veces su próximo movimiento, suspicaz. Así que también ella alzó una mano para detener los disparos de sus Damas.

—¿Así que ahora has puesto a tus esclavos a jugar con juguetitos de mayores? —se burló con desprecio.

—Tranquila, saben usarlos adecuadamente —Linara respondió sin perder ni un ápice de entereza.

—¡No me digas! —rió, divertida—. No me lo digas. Les ha enseñado ese pobre Jedi, a quien la traidora de mi hija ha secuestrado para ti. Por cierto… ¿dónde está?—Escrutó con la mirada a su alrededor, pero no logró hallarlo.

—Él está donde debe estar. Esto es lo que te propongo, Ahsra. Ya que los esclavos han sido, hasta ahora, propiedad mía, mía es tan sólo la decisión de liberarlos. Y así lo he hecho. No tienes porqué permitirles convivir con vosotras, si no lo queréis. Nosotras nos encargaremos de proporcionarles una vivienda digna, que irán pagando, poco a poco, con el esfuerzo de su propio trabajo. Y puesto que la mayoría de ellos trabaja para ti, la compensación que ahora tú nos das a nosotras por su mantenimiento, se la entregarás a cada uno de ellos personalmente, a modo de salario. Por supuesto, no voy a cederte a alguien a quien no poseo, para que caliente tu cama cuando tú así lo desees. Ahí sí que vas a tener que esforzarte por merecer los favores que cada cual desee darte —concluyó, mostrando el mismo tono burlón que la otra había empleado hacía tan sólo un momento.

—Pagarás por esta ofensa.

—De eso se trata, Ahsra, de pagar, adecuadamente, por el trabajo de quien lo realiza. No de obtenerlo, sin más, por la fuerza. Iros acostumbrando cuanto antes, mejor.

—Puedo eliminarte aquí mismo de un manotazo, como a una mosca molesta —declaró, amenazadora.

—¿Y verte obligada a alojar a los hombres, a quienes tanto detestas, entre las tuyas? ¡Jajajaja! —rió, divertida.

—Los mantendremos lo suficientemente alejados de nosotras. Pero serán nuestros.

—¿Y crees que ellos te lo van a permitir? Inténtalo, si quieres. Son libres, Ahsra. No se puede vencer a alguien que lucha por conservar su libertad.

A una señal del Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina, todos ellos enarbolaron sus blaster, preparados para disparar, aunque no apuntaron a las Damas Rage, quienes habían mantenido su postura ofensiva y alerta.

—Tú decides, Ahsra. ¿Jugamos a las batallitas?

En verdad, la vieja Reina no sabía qué hacer. En su vida había imaginado que algún día el Clan del Aura Boos podría darle ningún tipo de problema, pues siempre había tenido a todas sus miembros, su Reina la primera, por unas cobardes, defensoras de la paz, que se quitaban de encima los problemas de conciencia entregando a los escasos condenados a muerte que surgían de entre sus filas, a las brutales y despiadadas manos de los track-nor, para que estos diesen buena cuenta de ellos sin que ellas hubiesen de mancharse sus preciosas manos, siquiera. Si Linara Nordessenn había logrado, en tan poco tiempo de reinado, el apoyo de todas sus Consejeras, de uno de los Maestros Jedi más respetados y temidos de toda la galaxia, había liberado a sus esclavos y obtenido su lealtad después de haberlos mantenido bajo su férreo yugo, como habían hecho sus ancestros desde tiempos inmemoriales, aquella mujer, desde luego, era una rival digna de temer. Aunque ella no temía a nadie. No lo había hecho jamás y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Iba a dar a sus Damas la señal de disparar cuando, aparentemente salidos de la nada, droides de combate rodearon a ambos bandos.

—¡Fuego! —el Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina ordenó.

La Guardia de la Reina hizo de escudo para Linara y sus Consejeras y, preparada para aquella orden, abrió fuego contra los droides de combate, como si estuviese aguardando su llegada. Atónitas, la reina Ashra y sus Damas, cogidas totalmente desprevenidas, emplearon unos segundos en reaccionar y organizarse antes de comenzar a abrir fuego y fue la Guardia de la Reina quien se hizo cargo de la situación durante esos segundos preciosos. Linara, a pesar de la oposición de sus Consejeras y de su Guardia, se hizo también con un blaster y se aprestó a la batalla con decisión.

Superados ampliamente por la profesionalidad de la Guardia de la Reina y por la habilidad de las Damas Rage, los droides de combate caían como moscas. Pero apenas uno se había desplomado, otro ocupaba su lugar. Pronto, ambos Clanes se dieron cuenta de que tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los droides acabasen con todos los allí presentes, pues su número parecía no tener fin.

Para convertir la situación en crítica, la negra figura de horrendas cicatrices que se había enfrentado a Obi-Wan en el bosque hacía unos días, se abrió paso entre sus esbirros, enarboló ambos sables láser con cruel satisfacción y caminó hasta donde Linara y la reina Ashra combatían espalda contra espalda, pues se habían visto obligadas a cubrirse la una a la otra, debido a la proximidad que las unía cuando empezó la contienda y a que la primera se había deshecho de su Guardia para poder combatir.

—¡Él es mío! —Se escuchó la atronadora voz del que, hasta entonces, se había hecho pasar por Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina, pero que al dejar caer la máscara que cubría su rostro, se reveló como el Maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi—. ¡Luchad por vuestras vidas! ¡Y por todo aquello que amáis! ¡Hasta el final! —arengó a su Guardia, y de un rápido y potente salto acrobático, se interpuso entre ambas reinas y el engendro que pretendía acabar con sus vidas.

A pesar de que Obi-Wan se centró en combatir con la negra figura con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaban de caer a su alrededor todos aquellos droides que osaban interponerse en el combate o acercarse demasiado a él intentando eliminarle. Pasaron varios minutos con lentitud y a pese a que él tenía prácticamente acorralado a su fiero contrincante, no sucedía lo mismo con las Consejeras del Aura Boos y con las Damas Rage, quienes comenzaban a sufrir numerosas bajas. Si algún hecho inesperado no lograba cambiar la situación pronto, todos acabarían sucumbiendo o siendo apresados por el ejército invasor.

La mente de Obi-Wan discurría a una velocidad de vértigo, pero hubo de reconocer que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, excepto defender a toda aquella gente hasta su último aliento. Decidió poner fin con rapidez a su lucha contra el adepto a la Fuerza, para poder centrarse en proteger a los demás. De pronto y de un modo totalmente inesperado para todos, un fuego de blaster procedente del perímetro exterior de la batalla, arreció contra todos los droides de combate e hizo que fuesen cayendo, uno tras otro, hasta lograr que no quedase en pie ni uno de ellos, siquiera. Totalmente poseído por la ira y por la rabia, el adepto a la Fuerza que había estado intentando acabar con Obi Wan tan sólo logrando ponerse a él mismo en serio peligro de muerte, concentró todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en lanzar un ataque desesperado a su titánico contrincante. Pero no fue el sable láser de este quien detuvo su alocado ataque, sino uno que casi le seccionó el antebrazo derecho, de un solo tajo, con su potente luz azul. El hombre joven que lo empuñaba se situó al lado de Obi-Wan, imitando la pose retadora de este último.

—¿Anakin? — Obi-Wan miró a su compañero, su hermano, con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—En cuanto te dejo solo un momento, la lías —respondió alegremente, bromeando.

Los dos hombres, coordinados como uno solo, arremetieron contra el engendro quien, sintiéndose herido y acobardado y aprovechando la lamentable situación en que se encontraban los protegidos por ambos Jedi, se batió en retirada, a sabiendas de que ellos pospondrían su captura para un momento más oportuno.

Por un instante, Obi-Wan y Anakin se abrazaron con fuerza, contentos de reencontrarse. Pero al dirigir su mirada a sus espaldas, su alegría se convirtió en plena desolación. Casi la mitad de los integrantes de los dos Clanes había perecido durante la batalla.

* * *


	10. Capítulo X

_ **Capítulo X** _

Obi-Wan contemplaba la pira funeraria con serena tristeza. A su lado, la luz procedente de las lenguas de fuego que, poco a poco pero de un modo implacable, sumían en la nada a todas las bajas de ambos Clanes, cubría a Anakin con un velo amenazador. Podía sentir el inmenso dolor y la rabia que, quien fue su padawan no hacía tanto tiempo, alimentaba en su interior, sin duda recordando otra pérdida infinitamente más dolorosa para él y también muy reciente. No pudo evitar preocuparse por ello.

Al otro lado de las llamas, la figura regia de Linara presidía el funeral. Su semblante era estoico y firme. Pero las profundas ojeras, que apenas podía disimular con un discreto maquillaje, decían al Jedi mucho más que aquel semblante acostumbrado a soportar sobre sus hombros todo el peso del sufrimiento de su Clan. A pesar de que ella, una y otra vez, se empeñaba en negar cualquier síntoma de agotamiento o de enfermedad por el que él le preguntaba, Obi-Wan podía sentir que si no era aquello lo que a ella le sucedía, algo la trastornaba. Por un momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si él era el motivo de aquel trastorno.

Desechando ambas preocupaciones de su mente, contempló cómo los rescoldos del potente fuego se llevaban con ellos, al irse apagando, el último hálito de existencia de las víctimas incineradas. Era momento de fijar la vista en el complicado futuro que aguardaba a todos los presentes, no en el pasado.

— _No malinterpretes mis palabras, ha sido providencial para toda esta gente que tú estés aquí. Pero, ¿la República sabe que lo estás? —Obi-Wan preguntó a Anakin, aún sin salir de su sorpresa._

— _Todos estos clones y la cañonera donde hemos venido son propiedad suya. Y te prometo que me los ha asignado muy gustosamente._

— _Ya. ¿Para ir a dónde? ¿No estará Oona implicada en esto?_

— _¡Serás desagradecido! ¡Será que no te hacían falta!_

— _Como el aire que respiro, Anakin. Pero este planeta está muy alejado del meollo de la guerra y lo sabes. Y ni tan sólo forma parte de la República. En teoría, posee muy poco por lo que esta deba preocuparse en estos momentos._

— _Tú lo has dicho: en teoría. Pero no después de que, de camino hacia Kashyyyk para ayudar al Maestro Yoda, yo haya interceptado un carguero de la Federación de Comercio repleto hasta los topes de cristales adeganos que incluyen un elemento hasta ahora nunca visto, capaz de casi duplicar la potencia y rapidez de las naves y del armamento donde se instala componentes creados con estos. ¿Y adivina de dónde venía? El capitán de la nave, un cobarde, se ha meado en los pantalones en cuanto he comenzado a presionarle. La República quiere para sí misma esos cristales y la ventaja que confieren a las naves y a las armas. Así que, aquí estoy —concluyó con cierto orgullo y arrogancia._

— _¿Ayudar al Maestro Yoda?_

— _Eso parece._

_Obi-Wan se calló el pensamiento que le vino a la mente: "Eso parece, sí. Pero lo que en verdad quiere el Maestro Yoda no es tu ayuda, pues no la necesita. Sino tenerte bien controlado, al menos por el momento. La ira que fluye dentro de ti no augura nada bueno."_

— _Bienvenido seas, entonces. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Y por lo visto, tú también a mí. Pero dejémoslo para otro momento. Lo imprescindible ahora es dar asistencia a los heridos y ejecutar la desagradable tarea de enterrar a los muertos._

Tras esa primera conversación que había mantenido con Anakin, el tema de de la Federación de Comercio y de los malditos cristales adeganos especiales —que habían llevado a la muerte a toda aquella buena gente— quedó pospuesto. Pero había llegado el momento de retomarlo.

Una Consejera de la Reina se acercó a esta y le susurró algo al oído, que logró sacarle una leve expresión de alarma y preocupación. Al marcharse la Consejera, Linara caminó hasta Obi-Wan y buscó su mirada.

—Ahsra Jonk se está muriendo —anunció—. Ella sigue consciente, pero no pasarán muchas horas antes de que exhale su último aliento. Las heridas que ha recibido han dañado demasiados puntos vitales y no hay modo de lograr que se recupere.

Obi-Wan asintió, pensativo.

—¿Sabes algo de Oona? —preguntó a Anakin.

—Que yo sepa, ella sigue en la luna de Lok. ¿Vas a ponerte en contacto con ella?

—Sí. Ha llegado el momento de que tome una decisión definitiva sobre su futuro. No puede servir correctamente a la Orden Jedi con el corazón dividido en dos mitades —declaró con voz severa.

Al escucharle, Linara supo, una vez más, que ella siempre sería secundaria en su vida. Y una vez más lo aceptó. Él jamás le había mentido sobre ello y lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar que ella tampoco le mentía al afirmar que sabría ser la esposa de un Jedi, si él le daba la oportunidad de poder llegar a serlo. Aunque lo más seguro era que eso ya no llegaría a pasar jamás, ya que los mareos se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia y ya no le cabía duda alguna de su origen, pues no podía haberla. Seguramente, él marcharía pronto de aquel planeta y ella no iba a ofrecerle una mujer enferma o moribunda como compañera de vida. Así que no iba a confesarle nada sobre su dolencia —no estaba dispuesta a cargar sobre sus hombros una nueva preocupación— y cuando la superase, si es que llegaba a hacerlo, le ofrecería de nuevo ser su esposa. Pero no antes.

—Traeme a Norden de las garras de esas cabezas hueca o juro que las bajas entre ellas se contarán por decenas.

—Yo lo traeré —Anakin se ofreció.

—No. Yo lo haré. Ya ha habido bastantes muertes en este planeta, tanto suyas como vuestras. Hoy por hoy, el único enemigo real que ambas tenéis es el Ejército Separatista. Así que no veáis fantasmas donde no los hay —Obi-Wan negó, rotundo.

—Hazlo como quieras. Pero como mi hermano no regrese sano y salvo, alguien lo va a pagar muy caro.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, Obi-Wan. Lo siento. —Le acarició una mejilla con ternura, gesto que Anakin observó, suspicaz—. Es que temer por su vida me pone de los nervios.

—No adelantemos acontecimientos, Linn. —Había usado el diminutivo con que se refería a ella en privado, para que supiera que no existía problema entre ellos —. Las Damas Rage que han quedado en sus asentamientos, a pesar de que están convencidas de que habéis sido vosotras, y no la Federación de Comercio, quienes les habéis causado tantas bajas, no son tontas y no matarán a Norden pudiendo sacar más partido de él estando vivo. En cuanto nos aseguremos de que es razonablemente seguro que sus compañeras puedan regresar a sus dominios sin recibir un ataque por el camino y las acompañemos de vuelta, ellas mismas se encargarán de asegurarles que vosotras no habéis tenido nada que ver en su desgracia, sino que vuestro Clan ha sido tan víctima como el suyo. He de reconocer, sin embargo, que la muerte de Ahsra va a suponer una dificultad añadida para el buen entendimiento con ellas.

—La Princesa Oona debe asumir las riendas de su Clan.

—O permanecer fiel al compromiso que adquirió con la Orden Jedi. Esa es la cuestión que tan sólo ella puede resolver —él respondió con dureza—. Sea como sea, tiene derecho a conocer la gravedad de su madre. ¿Puedes hablar con ella, Anakin? Quisiera hacerlo yo, pero debo traer de vuelta a Norden cuanto antes para evitar un conflicto mayor y totalmente innecesario.

Este asintió a regañadientes.

—Si esa mina es tan importante para los Separatistas como afirmas, debemos organizarnos para resistir nuevos ataques. Y mientras, extraeremos de ella todo el material que podamos hasta agotarla si eso es posible, para que la Federación de Comercio ya no tenga motivo alguno con el que martirizar a los habitantes de este planeta. Hablaremos de todo ello cuando vuelva.

—Una cosa más, Obi-Wan. Tu anillo de hiper impulsión ha sido destruido.

—Lo imaginaba. Ya resolveremos ese problema cuando sea necesario. Regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Sin añadir nada más, se marchó dejando a ambos al frente de la situación.

Recorrió rápidamente la distancia que separaba los principales emplazamientos de ambos Clanes, amparado en la Fuerza para mantenerse oculto. Y al llegar al asentamiento del Clan de las Damas Rage, se encontró con un panorama que no había previsto: Los track-nor, algunos de ellos montados a lomos de monstruosos arknor, estaban arrasando el poblado por completo. A pesar de no haber tomado por sorpresa a las Damas Rage que habían quedado para defender el lugar, estas no eran más que o las más jóvenes e inexpertas, las menos dotadas para la batalla, o las más mayores y lentas por lo que, a pesar de la experiencia de estas últimas, la brutal fuerza de los arknor dirigida por la brutalidad de sus dueños, estaba causando una auténtica matanza. Sin duda, la arrogancia y excesiva confianza derivada de ella que este Clan guerrero poseía, le había llevado al desastre en última instancia. Inmediatamente, Obi-Wan detectó la presencia de la Fuerza más oscura en todo ello. Y se prometió para sí que ya era hora de apresar al adepto a la Fuerza, que tantos problemas estaba causando, para sacarlo de escena de una vez y para siempre. Y, por supuesto, para eliminar el vínculo evidente que mantenía con el Ejército Separatista. Con él fuera de combate, no tendrían más remedio que dar la cara de una vez. Y cuando eso sucediese, él sabía cómo partírsela.

Enarboló su sable láser y se unió a la batalla. Su prioridad era descabalgar a los track-nor que montaban a los arknor, pues estaba seguro de que estos animales, sin guía para dirigirlos y a pesar de su aparente fiereza, regresarían a la seguridad de su entorno natural. Y con todos ellos fuera de la ecuación, dejar fuera de combate a los track-nor restantes resultaría muchísimo más fácil.

Así lo hizo. Fue de uno en uno eliminando a los jinetes de arknor hasta que todos los animales, desorientados, emprendieron la huida hacia la seguridad del bosque más profundo. Cuando descabalgó al último jinete su animal, repentinamente asustado, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y Obi-Wan no tuvo tiempo de esquivar un golpe de su potente cola —pues se había centrado ya en eliminar a varios track-nor que se habían abalanzado sobre él para intentar acabar con su vida—, que envió a todo aquello que pilló por delante a varios metros de distancia, haciéndole chocar con la pared de una de las casas. Respirando con dificultad, el intenso dolor que sintió en su pecho le hizo saber que llevaba, al menos, una costilla rota. Recurrió a la Fuerza para tomar su mente bajo control, y el hecho de que no vomitase sangre le ayudó a serenarse, pues indicaba que ningún órgano vital había sido perforado, al menos por el momento. Obviando el intenso dolor que sentía, apartó de su camino a cualquier oponente que se le pusiera por delante, hasta que una voz atrajo su atención.

—¡Obi-Wan! ¡Aquí!

Reconoció la voz de Norden, que le llamaba a gritos. Miró a su alrededor, concentrándose en su origen, y pronto localizó al hombre tras la puerta del edificio que debía hacer las funciones de cárcel. De un fuerte mandoble, su sable láser hizo trizas la rústica madera que retenía al cautivo y este salió corriendo de un minúsculo cubículo que olía a rayos. Sin duda, si no hubiese sido por la pequeñísima ventana que tenía el cuarto y que había servido para que Norden le viera, el hombre habría sucumbido presa de los hedores de su propia inmundicia. Un rápido vistazo mostró a Obi-Wan que no sólo ese había sido el maltrato que el hombre había sufrido, sino que las palizas no habían brillado por su ausencia. Norden mostraba un ojo totalmente hinchado y amoratado, y un brazo le colgaba exánime —sin duda tenía un hueso roto, o algo peor, ya que la sangre se había coagulado sobre una herida de aspecto preocupante—. También cojeaba de una pierna levemente.

—¿Podrás marcharte conmigo? —el Jedi le preguntó, casi sin resuello, cuando él lo alcanzó.

—Tú no estás mejor que yo —respondió, dándose cuenta de que algo mermaba las fuerzas de su liberador con rapidez.

—Lo sé. No podemos seguir ayudando a esta gente ahora. Larguémonos, si no queremos que la cosa se complique.

Norden asintió mientras cogía un blaster de las manos de una Dama Rage muerta y ambos, acabando con los track-nor que aún se cruzaron en su camino —a pesar de que las Damas Rage que quedaban en pie, una vez la amenaza de los arknor hubo desaparecido, parecían haber tomado control de la situación—, emprendieron una carrera lenta pero constante de vuelta al palacio del Clan del Aura Boos.

Les llevó más tiempo del deseado llegar a su destino, pero al menos no se encontraron en su camino con ningún contratiempo que dificultase aún más su regreso. Los centinelas clon que Obi-Wan había apostado en lugares estratégicos del muro que rodeaba el palacio antes de marcharse, al verles llegar, se apresuraron a abrir las puertas para franquearles el paso. La noticia de su regreso corrió como la pólvora y cuando ambos traspasaron las puertas del palacio ya Linara, varias de sus Consejeras y Anakin, estaban aguardándoles.

—Misión cumplida —Obi-Wan afirmó—. Anakin, debemos disponer una fuerza de ataque para…

No pudo acabar la frase, ya que las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, desplomado.

—¡Obi-Wan! —Linara gritó con desesperación mientras se dejaba caer junto a él—. ¡Llamad a la médico! ¡Ahora!

—¿A dónde puedo llevarle? —Anakin preguntó, cogiéndole en brazos con cuidado.

—Seguidme a sus aposentos —la Reina ordenó tras ponerse en pie para guiarle.

Media hora después, Obi-Wan descansaba en la cama, su pecho fuertemente vendado. Aún no había recuperado el conocimiento, pero parecía descansar sin problemas.

—No dispongo de medios para poder hacer más por él —la doctora se lamentó—. ¡Por todos los arknor! ¿De qué está hecho este hombre? Con varias costillas totalmente fracturadas y ha sido capaz de volver aquí corriendo sin morir en el intento —no pudo evitar preguntarse, admirada.

La Reina le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva, pero no respondió.

—Permitidle descansar, Majestad. El Caballero Jedi Skywalker asegura que el poder de la Fuerza se encargará de hacer el resto. Sea lo que sea eso —añadió, poco convencida.

Linara asintió y ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto.

—Las heridas de vuestro hermano no revisten gravedad. No así con la fractura de su brazo izquierdo, pues también han sido seccionados algunos músculos —la doctora habló de nuevo, mirando a Linara con preocupación—. Mi ayudante y yo hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido por ese brazo. Pero realmente no sé si podrá recuperar el movimiento en él.

—¿Va a perderlo?

—No lo creo así. Aunque todo depende de que la herida no se complique. Hace al menos un día que se la produjeron y durante todo ese tiempo no ha sido tratada.

—No os preocupéis por mí —Linara escuchó a su espalda y se sobresaltó. Rápidamente se giró al encuentro de su hermano. Él llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo, totalmente inmovilizado. Y las heridas de su rostro y de su pierna ya habían sido tratadas también convenientemente.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando? —lo reprendió.

—El Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina no descansa. ¿Cómo está él?

—Yo me marcho, Majestad —la médico interrumpió a ambos, sintiendo la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente—. Si precisáis mi ayuda de nuevo, no tenéis más que enviar a alguien a por mí. Si no, regresaré en un par de horas para revisar el estado del Maestro Kenobi. —Y caminó hacia las escaleras con rapidez, dejándolos a solas.

—Descansando. Lo mismo que deberías estar haciendo tú. ¡Y tutéame de una vez! ¡Maldita sea!

—Esto último puedo hacerlo. Lo otro, no, hasta que enviemos ayuda a las Damas Rage.

—¿A esas sádicas descerebradas? ¡Un buen escarmiento es lo que merecen por lo que os han hecho!

—Conmigo se han pasado, lo reconozco. Pero me pillaron fisgoneando en sus dominios. Y eso que Obi-Wan me pidió expresamente que no llegase tan lejos, sino que recorriese la mayoría del camino hasta allí, dando tiempo a que el adepto a la Fuerza picase el anzuelo y decidiese lanzaros el ataque, y que luego me ocultase y me marchase de regreso al palacio. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Recuerdo que, en otros tiempos, el espionaje se castigaba con una visita pagada a los dominios de los track-nor. Por supuesto, sin regreso.

—¡Yo no soy nuestra madre! ¡Jamás lo olvides! —Encaró su mirada con furia desatada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé… Perdóname, hermana. Ya no sé lo que digo.

—Deberías descansar —insistió suavizando el tono de su voz.

—Lo haré. Pero por favor, autoriza al Caballero Jedi Skywalker para que se persone en la aldea principal del Clan de las Damas Rage con una partida de soldados Clon. Necesitan toda la ayuda que les podamos prestar. Eso sin tener en cuenta qué habrá sucedido en las demás aldeas menores. Aunque somos capaces de imaginarlo. Mientras tú cuidabas de Obi-Wan, yo ya le he puesto en antecedentes de lo que ha sucedido allí.

—¿Realmente no han sido ellas quienes han enviado a los track-nor contra vosotros? —quiso saber, mirándolo con suspicacia.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—En estos momentos, no tengo ni idea de cuántas de ellas quedarán en pie después del ataque tan brutal que han recibido. Obi-Wan las ayudó mientras pudo, aprovechando que había acudido allí para liberarme. Y si no hubiera sido por él, ahora mismo no quedaría en pie ni una sola. Te lo puedo asegurar, dado cómo estaba evolucionando la situación hasta que él ha hecho acto de presencia. El ataque las ha pillado en sus horas más bajas, y lo sabes. Queden las que queden, debemos hacerles entender que este es el único lugar donde estarán protegidas a partir de ahora.

Por un momento, Linara quedó pensativa.

—Acompáñame en su busca —le pidió, finalmente—. Y en cuanto este tema quede zanjado, descansarás. ¿Me has oído bien?

—Alto y claro. —Le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora, que ella le devolvió con cariño.

* * *


	11. Capítulo XI

_ **Capítulo XI** _

Cuando Linara despertó a la mañana siguiente, cual no fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el lecho donde debería estar descansando Obi-Wan se hallaba vacío. La noche anterior, no había podido retirarse a sus aposentos para descansar, sabiendo que él aún no había vuelto de la inconsciencia, así que se había acomodado en un sofá al lado de su cama lo mejor posible con la intención de pasar la noche velando su sueño. No sabía cuándo se había quedado completamente dormida, sólo que, durante ese sueño, alguien se había tomado la molestia de cubrir su cuerpo con una suave manta para que el frío de la noche no la perturbase. Y así se había despertado al amanecer, arropada y más sola que un náufrago.

La indignación que había comenzado a sentir sirvió para ayudarle a desentumecer los músculos. Su primera intención fue marchar en busca de ese Jedi testarudo para hacerle volver a la cama cogido por una oreja, si fuera necesario. Pero ella no era su madre, era su mujer —se dijo, reflexiva—. Debía aprender a confiar en él y en su acertado criterio. Además, nada más comenzar a moverse, un fuerte mareo la obligó a tomarlo con calma. Y en esa ocasión, también los vómitos amenazaron con asaltar su estómago. Pensó que, al parecer, la velocidad con la que su enfermedad se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo era tremenda. Pero también que no podía permitirse el lujo de visitar a la médico como paciente, no ahora, en que la noticia de su dolencia correría entre su pueblo como la pólvora, generando una incertidumbre que empeoraría aún más su situación. Y también lo sabría Obi-Wan, con lo que cargaría sus espaldas con un peso más. Bastante él había sufrido ya por su culpa. Por nada del mundo iba a causarle un nuevo sufrimiento. Cuando se vio capaz de ponerse en pie sin correr riesgo de desplomarse o vomitar, regresó a sus aposentos, tomó una ducha relajante y se vistió acorde a su rango.

Cuando entró en la Sala de las Estrellas —que había sido equipada eventualmente como puesto de mando para ambos Jedi—, una voz muy conocida logró que la indignación volviese a estallar en su pecho, al ser escuchada.

—Menos mal que ningún minero se hallaba ayer en los dominios del Clan de las Damas Rage debido a la prohibición que solicité a la Reina, para prevenir una posible toma de rehenes —la voz de Obi-Wan se hizo escuchar, serena—. La masacre habría sido total. Esos bichos, por sí solos, tienen la potencia de un destructor. Aunque sin jinete que los guíe, no son más que animales asustados fuera de su hábitat.

—Los antiguos esclavos ya están todos al abrigo de los muros del palacio, como tú ordenaste antes de marchar —Anakin respondió, seguro de sí mismo—. Y todas las aldeas han sido evacuadas. Creo que este cuarto es el único lugar donde uno no se topa con dos personas a cada paso que da.

—También eso sucederá aquí, si es necesario. Es momento de que vayamos, pues, al encuentro de las Damas Rage. Aunque no confíen en ningún hombre, ellas ya conocen mi modo de actuar. Será más fácil para mí…

—Donde vas a ir tú es a la... —la voz de Linara interrumpió a ambos. Pero la mujer no terminó la frase, sino que se mordió los labios con fuerza, para no hacerlo —. No estoy dispuesta a pronunciar palabras malsonantes por culpa de tu temeridad, Maestro Cabezota —afirmó, en cambio.

Él soltó una carcajada y se tuvo que presionar el pecho con fuerza para no comenzar a toser debido al esfuerzo. Caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y la abrazó, cariñoso.

—Me encuentro bien.

—Bien para ir de picnic. No para liderar una partida de guerra.

—Es una partida de rescate —objetó, sonriente.

—No, si de camino os encontráis con más droides de combate, o con el demonio de las cicatrices. O con vete a saber tú qué narices más. Esto se nos ha ido de las manos.

—No te preocupes, Linn. Para eso estamos Anakin y yo aquí. Ambos estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con situaciones como esta, y mucho peores.

—¡Un día, Obi-Wan! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te pido sólo un día que te permita recuperarte! —protestó, airada.

—El Clan de las Damas Rage no dispone de un sólo día de tregua. En cualquier momento puede sufrir el revés definitivo. Si eso sucede, no habrá nadie a quien salvar.

—El Caballero Jedi Skywalker puede liderar esa partida de rescate a solas perfectamente. ¿O no? —buscó la mirada del aludido para que apoyara sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí, reina Linara —él afirmó con orgullo—. Ella tiene razón, Obi-Wan. No nos servirás de nada si caes en combate por culpa de tu cabezonería.

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos, atónito. ¿Ellos dos, precisamente, le estaban acusando de cabezonería a él?

—Está bien: un día. Llévate al comandante Cody; está adquiriendo una gran experiencia muy rápidamente y te servirá bien. Pero déjame al capitán Rex; tengo muchos planes que trazar con él.

—Me entiendo mucho mejor con Rex que con Cody —protestó, disconforme—. Él es mucho más afín a mi modo de pensar.

—Por eso mismo, Anakin. Por la Fuerza, equilibremos la balanza. Aún estando fuertemente mermadas por esta situación, las Damas Rage son belicosas de por sí. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que en vez de rescatarlas, acabes siendo tú quien las remate si las provocas, aún sin pretenderlo, y ellas os atacan sintiéndose ofendidas.

—Ya no soy tu padawan, Obi-Wan, no eres quién para darme órdenes. —El leve tono de rencor que acompañó a aquel reproche, puso en alerta a su compañero. Mas este no hizo nada por que se notase.

—Lo sé, Anakin. Pero aquí, yo lidero las operaciones. Lo hacía antes de que tú llegases y voy a continuar haciéndolo ahora, te guste o no. Y tienes razón: he de empezar a confiar mucho más en tu criterio. Eres uno de los mejores Caballeros Jedi que llegaré a conocer jamás, eso nunca te lo he cuestionado.

—Pues no lo olvides. Voy en busca de Cody para ultimar los preparativos de la marcha y saldremos en media hora.

Dirigiendo una última mirada arrogante a su antiguo mentor, Anakin salió de la sala con paso orgulloso.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de presenciar? —Linara preguntó a Obi-Wan, abrazándose a él mientras lo miraba, incrédula.

—Anakin es… complicado. —La abrazó también y la besó suavemente—. Pero no te preocupes por él. He dicho totalmente en serio que es uno de los mejores Caballeros Jedi que podré llegar a conocer jamás. Y le quiero como a un hermano.

—A tu lado, él es demasiado… susceptible e impetuoso.

—Él es mucho más joven que yo —argumentó, sonriendo—. El tiempo templará su talante.

—Eso espero —ella deseó en voz alta, dubitativa.

"Yo también"—pensó, sintiendo que aquello no iba a resultar ser tan fácil como sería deseable—.

Un día después de aquella conversación, Obi-Wan reunió a Anakin y a Linara en la misma sala, a puerta cerrada.

—Oona no ha podido llegar a tiempo para mantener unas últimas palabras con la reina Ahsra —comenzó, apesadumbrado por el dolor que sabía que su amiga estaba sintiendo en aquel momento—. Sin órdenes dadas por la antigua Reina en contrario antes de su muerte, ella es ahora la nueva Reina del Clan de las Damas Rage, hasta que, o bien asuma su cargo, o nombre personalmente a una sustituta. Estén o no de acuerdo con ello las Damas de su Clan, respetarán su antigua ley a rajatabla. Así que he hablado con ella y le he expuesto la situación de todo el planeta con respecto a la mina de la Zona Sombría. Y ella me ha autorizado a que comencemos a explotarla inmediatamente.

—¿Sus Damas lo saben? —Anakin preguntó, pensativo.

—Se lo haré saber en cuanto termine esta conversación con vosotros. Anakin, en cuanto yo haya dejado el asunto claro con ellas, te dejo al mando de toda esa operación. Necesito que hables con la Dama Rage que ostenta el mando hasta que Oona llegue. Que ella te informe de cuánto material estiman que puede haber en esa mina, si puede ser agotado y, en ese caso, cuántos mineros harían falta para agotarlo en el menor tiempo posible sin poner en riesgo sus vidas. Se reforzará la extracción con todos los soldados clon que sean necesarios, hasta alcanzar un contingente que no ponga en peligro la defensa del palacio. Linara: la República adquirirá todos los cristales adegados, si decidís vendérselos, pagándolos a buen precio. A no ser que las Damas Rage y tú prefiráis hacer tratos directamente con la Federación de Comecio, en cuyo caso, creo que será mejor comenzar por ahí y dejarnos de tonterías.

—No me vengas con absurdos. Si ellas quieren tratar con esa gentuza, después de todo lo que les ha hecho, te juro que las abandono a su suerte.

—No creo que lo hagan, pues son sumamente rencorosas y vengativas. Pero tengo que ofreceros esa opción para que podáis continuar eligiendo vuestros destinos libremente —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —Anakin quiso saber, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Yo voy a centrarme en apresar al adepto a la Fuerza que está causando tantos problemas en este planeta. En cuanto lo haga, me marcharé con él a Coruscant. Ya lo he convenido así con el Alto Consejo Jedi. Y tú te harás cargo de zanjar este conflicto. Hasta entonces, Norden se coordinará con Rex para organizar la defensa aquí y yo coordinaré y supervisaré todas las operaciones. Por supuesto, mientras tú te ocupes tan sólo de la mina, su defensa es cosa tuya.

Linara sintió cómo la angustia hacía presa en su alma, pero en cambio objetó, preocupada:

—Deberíais ir los dos en busca de ese demente.

—Es posible. Pero las Damas Rage, pese a la situación tan precaria por la que están atravesando, no se avendrán a tratar con un subalterno sin poder de decisión en este conflicto. Y tú tienes que gobernar a toda esta gente, no puedes estar también gestionando la extracción minera. Además, es a mí a quien quiere.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, la confusión de Linara se mezcló con la alarma que saltó en ella.

—¿Cómo que te quiere a ti? ¿Muerto? ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿Quién ese ese tipo, Obi-Wan? —exigió saber.

—Es aquel esclavo a quien yo intenté salvar. Ni más, ni menos. Hace tiempo que sé que pretende acabar primero contigo para hacerme sufrir lo indecible antes de matarme a mí también. —La miró a los ojos con firmeza, dando a su voz la mayor serenidad posible para intentar que ella no se alterase—. Nos culpa, a ti y a mi, de su aciago destino. Pude sentirlo en él desde el primer día en que lo tuve delante.

Rápidamente, Linara buscó una silla a su alrededor y se derrumbó en ella. Obi-Wan, alarmado, corrió para ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un ademán tranquilizador.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que no esperaba que el pasado regresase de este modo para intentar hacernos sufrir de nuevo. ¿Tú y yo no hemos pagado ya suficiente por nuestros errores? Intentaste salvarle, Obi-Wan… ¡Por todos los arknor! ¡Casi mueres por su causa! ¿Qué puede reprocharte, entonces, ese maldito demonio?

—Que no lo logré. Y que yo no he corrido su misma suerte. —Sonrió con tristeza—. También, quizá, que tú estás nuevamente a mi lado.

—¿De qué narices estáis hablando los dos? —Anakin los interrogó con enfado, sintiéndose excluido de la conversación.

—Linara y yo no nos hemos conocido durante este conflicto —Obi-Wan confesó.

—No me digas —respondió con sarcasmo—. De verdad, que no me había dado cuenta. Aunque hasta que he visto cómo actúas con ella, pensaba que eres una especie de soso, o que quizá no son las mujeres las que te gustan. Jamás te había visto mirar a una sola de ellas con especial agrado, siquiera.

—Yo soy discreto, Anakin. No como otros, que beben los vientos por cierta senadora que ambos conocemos —contraatacó alegremente.

Anakin hubo de morderse los labios para no confesarle, en aquel mismo momento, que "cierta senadora" se había convertido en su esposa hacía bien poco tiempo. Pero el hecho de que su antiguo Maestro llevase su relación con la Reina Linara tan abiertamente, provocó en él una punzada de celos que no se vio capaz de evitar. Desechó el tema, enfadado consigo mismo por aquella reacción, y se centró en la explicación de Obi-Wan.

—¿Recuerdas la historia del Maestro Jedi Vérom Donas? —Obi-Wan le preguntó.

—¿Aquel que se convirtió en un renegado debido a la muerte de su familia a manos de unos contrabandistas Centralianos? —Obi-Wan asintió—. Estudiar esos sucesos es uno de los puntos obligados en la Academia Jedi. Se volvió loco al perder a su familia. De ahí que el Alto Consejo Jedi ponga tanto énfasis en que todos los Jedi tengamos una guía espiritual sobre como manejar una situación potencial como esa. Pero yo opino que él era débil, nada más.

—La excesiva confianza en las capacidades de uno mismo puede tornarse en arrogancia con mucha facilidad —le amonestó—. Sea como sea. De algún modo, yo formé parte de su historia posterior, aunque no hay mucho que contar. Mi Maestro, Qui-Gon Jinn y yo fuimos enviados a este planeta por el Alto Consejo Jedi, hace diecinueve años, en busca de Verom Donas, cuando él fue detectado por última vez en estas coordenadas. Nuestra misión consistía en apresarlo con vida y llevarlo ante el Alto Consejo, para que este dispusiera de él como creyera conveniente, dada la inestabilidad mental y emocional que había comenzado a dominar sus actos, volviéndolo agresivo e incluso cruel. Pero ambos fracasamos estrepitosamente en ello. Nada más llegar aquí, detectamos su presencia. Muchas veces dimos con él y le tuvimos acorralado en varias ocasiones. Pero durante varios meses, él estuvo jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotros, para finalmente acabar desapareciendo de un modo inexplicable.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Anakin preguntó, extrañado.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera a través de la Fuerza conseguimos volver a hallar su rastro, lo que unido a lamentables acontecimientos que aquí se produjeron durante esas circunstancias, logró que, finalmente, Qui-Gon y yo nos marchásemos del planeta, rendidos, dándole por desaparecido o por muerto.

Linara asintió con tristeza, recordando aquellos aciagos años en que ella le hubo creído muerto.

—Desde entonces, nadie ha vuelto a saber jamás de él. Hasta ahora, en que yo no puedo más que dar por hecho que él jamás abandonó este planeta y tampoco murió en aquella época. Sino que, de algún modo, se topó con el esclavo que la reina del Clan del Aura Boos, la madre de Linara, había condenado a muerte, lo salvó de las garras de los track-nor y, detectando en él cualidades un tanto especiales, durante un tiempo se dedicó a instruirlo en los poderes de la Fuerza. Pero intuyo también que ese tiempo no duró demasiado, ya que el adepto a la Fuerza en que ese esclavo se ha convertido, no posee más que la formación básica que todo Jedi, o Sith, debe conocer. Por ello, me inclino a pesar que algún tipo de enfermedad, o quizá la propia locura, acabó con la vida de Vérom Donas finalmente, sin que él se marchase de aquí, ya que su acólito posee dos sables láser: uno, el que maneja con la mano izquierda, totalmente rudimentario, que parece casi hecho por las manos de un padawan en sus inicios. Y el otro, un sable láser reglamentario que maneja con la diestra, que sólo puede haber sido hecho por un Jedi cuyas cualidades han sido desarrolladas plenamente. Este último debió ser propiedad de Vérom Donas, sin duda. Y pensar que un Maestro tan formidable como lo fue él pudiese haber sido vencido por un adepto tan poco experimentado, bajo ninguna circunstancia, es totalmente impensable.

Anakin asintió.

—Me he dado cuenta del tema de los sables láser. Llama muchísimo la atención la abismal diferencia que existe entre ambos. Ahora entiendo porqué. Pero ese tipo tiene algo que le hace peligroso. No me pareció tan insignificante como tú comentas. Aunque para ti o para mí no suponga una amenaza, en absoluto.

—Un oponente no anulado siempre supone una amenaza que en ningún modo hay que subestimar. El peligro en él, en este caso, proviene del ansia de venganza que le corroe por dentro, de su propia locura. Es a mí a quien quiere y es a mí a quien tendrá. Sólo yo debo enfrentarme con él. De algún modo, se lo debo.

—Tú no le debes nada, Obi-Wan. Hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano, y mucho más, para intentar salvarlo. Todo lo que él ha vivido después de que tú, lamentablemente, no lo consiguieras, es tan sólo culpa suya —Linara objetó, indignada.

—Lo sé. Pero él no lo cree así.

—¿Te vas a dejar matar por eso, entonces? —le reprochó, mirándole con enfado.

—De ningún modo. Su destino es llegar a donde su Maestro no llegó: ante el Alto Consejo Jedi. O perecer en este planeta de inmediato. No existen más elecciones para él. No, habiendo alcanzado el dominio de la Fuerza que él ha adquirido.

Ella asintió, conforme, sin separar su mirada de aquellos ojos que la miraban con firmeza.

—Bien. Voy a hablar con las Damas Rage. Anakin, después me reuniré de nuevo contigo y te presentaré a quien vaya a representarlas, para que podáis coordinaros y comenzar con la operación de extracción.

Anakin se marchó para cumplir con sus obligaciones, y Linara iba a hacer lo propio, cuando Obi-Wan la cogió suavemente por un brazo, deteniéndola. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, la de él era tan dura y tan severa, que ella no pudo hacer sino preocuparse.

—Dime —le pidió, dando al tono de su voz todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Te he destapado mi alma, Linn. No he podido ser más sincero contigo.

—Lo sé. Y lo mismo digo en mi caso.

—No es así. Porque tú no estás siendo totalmente sincera conmigo.

—Eso no es posible, Obi-Wan. Yo estoy siendo totalmente sincera contigo. Mi amor por ti es incondicional, y lo sabes. —No pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza por aquellas palabras que no había esperado en absoluto.

—Siempre que tú y yo estamos juntos, me miras con infinito amor, sí. Pero también con infinita tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te estoy causando dolor sin pretenderlo?

—Tú jamás podrías causarme dolor, amor mío. Eres lo más grande de mi vida —le acarició el rostro con ternura, completamente enamorada.

—Voy a preguntártelo por enésima vez, entonces. Y quiero una respuesta clara al respecto. ¿Cual es esa pena tan grande que te aflige y que yo te hago recordar dolorosamente cada vez que me miras?

—No hay nada de eso, Obi-Wan, en serio. Todo va bien, yo estoy bien. —Mantuvo firme su mirada, decidida.

El silencio que se hizo entre ambos durante varios segundos, preocupó más a Linara que si él hubiese estallado en ira.

—Voy a dejar esto bien claro, Linara. Cuando aprese al adepto a la Fuerza y me lo lleve a Coruscant, no regresaré en breve, a no ser que el Alto Consejo Jedi considere que el conflicto con el Ejército Separatista que existe aquí, así lo requiera. Pero con Anakin liderando las operaciones en mi lugar, eso no será necesario. Hasta que me marche, te doy de tiempo para que me cuentes toda la verdad. Si lo haces, no sé cuándo podré regresar a ti, pero te juro que lo haré, siempre que pueda, una y otra vez, hasta que muera, pues tú eres el amor de mi vida. O hasta que llegue el día en que tú misma me pidas que ya no lo haga, ya que, de ningún modo, voy a atarte a mí. Te lo advertí y lo cumpliré. Pero si no me confiesas qué te sucede y qué tiene que ver conmigo, una vez me haya marchado, jamás regresaré a ti. Saldrás de mi vida para siempre. Pase lo que pase. Tuya es la decisión.

La liberó de su abrazo y le dio la espalda para marcharse.

—Haz lo que consideres necesario —él escuchó a sus espaldas—. Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida. Pero no voy a intentar atarte a mí, ya que tú no lo deseas. Te lo he dicho mil veces y esta no es, sino una más.

Por un instante, él detuvo sus pasos. Pero pronto reanudó se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para no poder notar su hundimiento, Linara estalló en un llanto desconsolado, llena de desesperación.

* * *


	12. Capítulo XII

_ **Capítulo XII** _

Obi-Wan se hallaba realmente desesperado. Diecinueve años después, se repetía la misma situación que Qui-Gon Jinn y él habían vivido con el Maestro Vérom Donas: la presencia del adepto a la Fuerza había desaparecido como por ensalmo. Pero él sabía que eso no podía ocurrir —ninguna nave había despegado de Obakoon desde hacía varios días antes de que él hubiese comenzado a buscarlo: ni de la Federación de Comercio, ni de la República, ni perteneciente a ninguno de los dos Clanes oriundos del planeta—. Así que iba a hacerse con él, fuera como fuera. Y de paso, descubriría la treta que el Maestro renegado Donas había usado para burlarles hacía tanto tiempo ya, pues estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma, exactamente, con la que el adepto le estaba burlando ahora.

El hecho de que tampoco la Federación de Comercio diese señales de vida, le indicaba que el adepto, sin duda, se estaba lamiendo aún las heridas que Anakin y él le habían provocado durante su última lucha. Pero era consciente de que muy pronto aquella situación cambiaría y no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era su enlace con el Ejército Separatista. Aunque temía saberlo.

Aún así, la extracción de cristales adeganos especiales iba viento en popa, gracias a las enormes dotes tácticas de Anakin. De continuar el ritmo que llevaban, en un año se habría agotado la mina por completo y un ejército de la República ya no sería necesario en el planeta. Pero un año era demasiado tiempo para él, pues estaba dispuesto a no alargar la detención del adepto ni un día más, si eso era posible. Si Anakin se quedaba, desde luego ese no era su destino.

Una vez más —algo que se estaba convirtiendo en casi una rutina durante aquellos días—, sintió una rara desorientación que nublaba extrañamente las capacidades de su mente, incluso su espíritu. No tenía ni idea de qué era aquella inusual sensación ni de dónde provenía: era la Fuerza sin la Fuerza, el vacío lleno del todo, el universo… Recordaba haberla sentido ya, cuando acompañaba a su Maestro por aquellas montañas, hacía tanto tiempo. De hecho, también Qui-Gon la había sentido, achacándola a una interferencia provocada por el mismísimo Vérom Donas. ¿Y si no lo era? Pensando en todo ello, de pronto dio un respingo: una idea, que parecía descabellada, se coló en su mente dispuesta a quedarse. ¿Y si la Fuerza se manifestaba de aquel modo en ese planeta? Los cristales adeganos que había allí tampoco eran "normales": ¿qué impedía que la manifestación de la Fuerza tampoco lo fuera?

Aferrándose con fuerza a la única pista que tenía, vació su mente y su espíritu por completo, dispuesto a que ambos se llenasen de la influencia de aquello que, hasta entonces, se había empeñado en aislar. Una explosión de sensaciones asaltó su ser con tanto ímpetu, que se vio obligado a echar una rodilla a tierra para no desplomarse sin remedio. La Fuerza, en lo más profundo de su esencia, se adueñó de él, convirtiendo en insignificante y totalmente intrascendente todo lo que había sido hasta entonces, todo lo que había hecho. No existía la luz, ni la oscuridad; lo bueno, ni lo malo; un inicio, ni un final; el conocimiento, ni la ignorancia. Todo era efímero y eterno. El origen mismo… y el final. Abrumado por todas aquellas infinitas sensaciones, que no era capaz de entender ni mucho menos controlar, apunto estuvo de enloquecer. Fue un sentimiento perfectamente imperfecto y maravilloso, el que amarró su cordura al único mundo que él conocía, a su mundo: debía volver junto a Linara, tenía que hacerlo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aisló todo aquel potencial sintiendo que le venía grande, y tan sólo se vinculó a él del modo justo para poder rastrear su origen.

Corrió y corrió, sin saber realmente si habían transcurrido minutos, horas o días, hasta alcanzar unas ruinas ocultas al otro lado de un túnel, sin duda excavado hacía milenios, eones incluso. Cuando sintió que de nuevo se hallaba a un tris de enloquecer, supo que había alcanzado su destino. Y también que si permanecía en aquel lugar durante demasiado tiempo, jamás lograría salir de él.

No quería saber quién había construido aquel templo en los albores del tiempo, no debía saberlo, ni realmente le importaba, si quería salir con vida de él. La Fuerza era tan pura allí, que su total perfección resultaba del todo destructiva para un ser tan imperfecto como lo era él. Entonces pudo comprender porqué Urhom se había vuelto loco. Urhom, se llamaba el antiguo esclavo, adepto a la Fuerza… Ahora podía recordar su nombre. ¿De allí provenía la extraña locura que se había apoderado del Maestro Vérom Donas? No estaba dispuesto a quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para poder averiguarlo.

—¡Muéstrate, Urhom! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó a las ruinas como un poseso, atormentado por el propio estruendo de su ridícula voz.

Quizá no había nadie allí. Quizá nunca lo había habido y él ya estaba loco. Sin más. Pero rendirse no era una opción. Y mucho menos, abandonarse a la locura.

—¡Déjame ayudarte! ¡Ahora sí puedo hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! ¡Te lo juro! —gritó una vez más como un loco. Un loco…

A un paso de abandonarse a aquella todopoderosa locura, principio y fin del universo, un llanto lastimero le amarró de nuevo a su cordura. Caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia el origen de aquella voz atormentada y no tardó en hallar al monstruo de las cicatrices, que ya no era más que un alma en pena, en un cuerpo plagado de heridas que no podían cicatrizar. Al intentar recordar, después, de dónde había sacado fuerzas para levantar a aquella mole desmadejada, echársela a hombros y salir con ella atravesando el túnel, renqueante, nunca obtuvo respuesta para ello. Era imposible, casi impensable… pero lo había hecho. Se alejó todo lo que pudo de aquel bendito y maldito lugar. Y cuando ya no pudo más, se dejó caer con aquel peso, extenuado.

—Continúa aquí, conmigo —rogó al alma de Urhom, no a su cuerpo, que todavía respiraba—. La gravedad de tus heridas había debilitado la poca cordura que quedaba en tu mente. Has regresado aquí, cuando marcharte lo más lejos de este lugar como te fuera posible, era lo que necesitabas.

Por toda respuesta, el que otrora se había mostrado como un fiero y temible guerrero, sollozó cual un chaval. Como aquel adolescente que él un día conoció… y que no pudo salvar. Lo salvaría ahora: por él, por Linara, por sí mismo… Y por todo. Por aquel todo que acababa de hallar y que debía comunicar al Alto Consejo Jedi a toda costa, pues debía ser estudiado, ocultado, destruido… Lo que fuera, pero no podía quedar sin control.

—Urhom, nos vamos a casa —le aseguró con toda la convicción que fue capaz de reunir.

Intentó alzarlo de nuevo, pero su cuerpo ya no fue capaz de soportar aquel peso muerto que no estaba dispuesto a colaborar en su traslado.

—¡Urhom, levántate! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a casa! —le gritó sin contemplaciones, sacudiéndolo con vehemencia—. ¡Ayúdame a ayudarte! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

—Sí… a casa…

Por un momento, Obi-Wan creyó que el hombre estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no vio más que otro tiempo en ellos.

—A casa… madre… llévame a casa…

Aquel hombre había tenido una madre, como todos. Una mujer que, a pesar de haberlo entregado como esclavo tal y como obligaba la ley de aquel planeta a que hicieran todas las madres con sus hijos nacidos varones, alguna vez lo amó. Y era a aquel tiempo a donde Urhom había regresado y del que ya no iba a volver. Dándose cuenta de que también él moriría si se empeñaba en arrastrarlo, el Maestro Jedi abrazó con fuerza al hombre maltrecho, plagado de feas cicatrices y de heridas que ya no iban a cicatrizar jamás.

—Estás en casa, Urhom… En mi alma siempre vivirás.

—Urhom…

Por un momento, el hombre pareció recobrar la cordura suficiente como para reconocer aquel nombre, como para agradecer al único amigo que jamás había tenido, el haberle ayudado a recuperarlo. Alzó una mano temblorosa, con la intención de posarla en el rostro de su liberador, que jamás llegó a su destino.

Tan sólo segundos después —ya que la infinita pena que se había adueñado de su alma amenazaba con lograr que se rindiera— Obi-Wan se puso en pie y emprendió una alocada carrera sin rumbo establecido. Tan sólo bien lejos de allí.

Pasaron dos días, con sus correspondientes noches hasta que Obi-Wan hizo acto de presencia en el palacio del Clan del Aura Boos. Jamás contó qué había hecho durante ese tiempo. A nadie.

—Me voy a Coruscant —anunció cuando, al entrar en la Sala de las Estrellas, no sólo Linara y Anakin, sino también Oona —quien había regresado al planeta hacía un día tan sólo—, lo abordaron con preocupación, pues había pasado varios días sin dar señales de vida.

Oona lo abrazó con fuerza y también Linara. Ambas casi lloraban de alivio. Superando un instante de vergüenza, Anakin lo abrazó también. Él les devolvió el abrazo en silencio, incapaz de demostrarles cuánto les había necesitado y les había echado de menos.

—¿Dónde está ese adepto a la Fuerza? —Anakin quiso saber, interesado.

—En su seno.

—¿En el seno de quién? —preguntó una vez más, confuso.

—De la Fuerza —respondió, cortante—. Me voy a Coruscant.

—¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Le has matado? —Oona se unió al interrogatorio, cada vez más preocupada por su actitud.

—No. Debo hablar en persona, cuanto antes, con el Alto Consejo Jedi.

—¿Para qué? —Anakin quiso saber, suspicaz.

—Para hablar con el Alto Consejo Jedi —repitió con voz de advertencia, hermético—. Anakin, quedas al mando de la situación. Si cuando llegue a Coruscant me dan órdenes en contrario, te avisaré. ¿Puedo llevarme a R2?

— Por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo vas a marcharte sin anillo de hiperimpulsión? —el Jedi objetó.

—¿Cómo has venido, Oona?

—Con una nave de… Oh… Ya entiendo… Es tuya.

—Bien. Cuando necesites volver a Coruscant, avísame. Hallaré un modo de enviarte una nave de regreso. Me marcharé esta misma tarde. Tengo varias cosas que hacer antes de irme. Os veré luego.

Sin añadir ni una palabra más, salió de la sala del mismo modo en que había llegado, dejándolos a todos atónitos, sin saber qué pensar.

Pasó el resto de la mañana hablando con Anakin, con Oona, con Cody y con Rex, con Norden —de quien se despidió con un fuerte abrazo—, con las Damas Rage, y con las Consejeras del Aura Boos, asegurándose de que podía irse sin preocupación, pues todo marchaba según sus instrucciones. A partir de ahí, ya toda la responsabilidad recaería solamente en Anakin.

Ya apunto de marcharse, fue en busca de Linara. Sabía dónde encontrarla: en los jardines donde aquella noche, de nuevo, todo comenzó. Tenía una pregunta que hacerle y una respuesta clara que recibir. Al verlo llegar, ella caminó lentamente a su encuentro y se abrazó a él. Obi-Wan la abrazó también, para después buscar su mirada.

—¿Cual es tu decisión? —preguntó sin rodeos, viendo en su mirada, una vez más, aquella tristeza que sólo él parecía ser capaz de recordarle, si no la causaba.

—Lo único que recuerdo cada vez que te miro, es cuánto te amo y cuánto me haces feliz. Moriría por ti, Obi-Wan. Es lo único que puedo decirte —ella afirmó, manteniendo su mirada firme.

Él asintió.

—Que seas feliz, Linara. Lo mereces.

—Jamás podré volver a ser feliz sabiendo que tú no estás conmigo, aunque sea en la distancia.

—Entonces, lo siento. Anakin y Oona os protegerán. No tienes nada que temer por tu pueblo.

—No temo por mi pueblo.

—¿Por quién, entonces?

—No temo, Obi-Wan.

La besó una última vez, con toda la pasión que jamás podría poner en ningún beso que diera a partir de entonces, con toda la ternura de su infinito amor… con toda la tristeza de su pérdida.

Y ella le vio marchar, sintiendo que el mundo se había terminado. Reconfortada sabiendo que, al menos, él no la vería morir.

Una semana después, en Coruscant, ante el Alto Consejo Jedi.

—En la avanzadilla de Rhen Var la situación se ha vuelto insostenible —Ki-Adi-Mundi aseguró, consternado.

—No queda más remedio que improvisar una evacuación, si no queremos que las víctimas se cuenten por cientos —Mace Windu opinó, resuelto.

—Lo mismo yo creo —Yoda se sumó a aquella afirmación—. Mmmmmm… Maestro Kenobi, llevarla a cabo tú deberás, junto al Caballero Skywalker. La Maestra Jonk ha quedado al mando de las operaciones que se están llevando a cabo en Obakoon y él hoy mismo de vuelta ha sido llamado.

—Oona ha tomado partido por la Orden, entonces —Obi-Wan supuso, pensativo, mientras se mesaba la barba.

—Aún eso por determinar está. Pero de ese asunto tú ahora no has de preocuparte. Nombrado has sido miembro permanente del Alto Consejo, Maestro, debido, en parte, a la inmensa sabiduría que sobrevivir a ese encuentro con la Fuerza primordial te ha otorgado. Muy joven eres aún, para poder pensar siquiera en hacerte con su dominio. De hecho, los aquí presentes en pañales estamos con respecto a ella. Por el momento, serena tu espíritu y, al igual que todos nosotros, realiza las misiones como General de la República que encomendadas te sean.

—Entendido, Maestro. ¿Puedo preguntar qué vais a hacer con respecto al enclave que encontré?

—Eso importante ahora no es, aunque así lo parezca. Muerto ese adepto a la Fuerza, y también el viejo Maestro Vérom Donas, nadie su existencia conoce, siquiera.

—¿Y Darth Tyranus?

—Tan sólo una suposición tuya es, que él era el enlace con ese adepto. Y aún siendo así, convencido estoy de que él jamás puso un pie en Obakoon personalmente. Demasiado ocupado está gestionando todos los frentes que él mismo ha abierto. Uno de sus acólitos con él el enlace era, seguramente. De hecho, a partir de su muerte, los ataques con droides que se han registrado, mucho más débiles han sido, casi de tanteo. Presiento que las prioridades del Ejército Separatista cambiado han.

—Cuando el conflicto acabe, ese enclave será estudiado como merece, te lo prometo —Ki-Adi-Mundi le aseguró.

—Allí no existe el bien, ni el mal; no hay dos caras de una misma moneda —Obi-Wan aseguró, rememorando con angustia su experiencia pasada—. Allí está todo, y no existe nada. Jamás había sentido una experiencia tan vacía y tan plena, en una sola vez.

Yoda asintió, comprensivo.

—¿Te sientes en condiciones de reanudar tu trabajo? —Kit Fisto lo abordó, inquieto.

—Por supuesto, Maestro —afirmó con total convicción.

—La llegada de Anakin aguarda, entonces. Y marchad a evacuar Rhen Var —Yoda le ordenó.

—Así se hará.

La reunión del Alto Consejo se alargó durante varias horas más. Y al concluir, Yoda y Obi-Wan caminaron juntos fuera del recinto.

—¿Todos los porqués sin respuesta que en parte a Obakoon te llevaron respondidos han sido? —el Maestro Yoda preguntó.

—Al menos, ya no hay más porqués que puedan inquietarme. El círculo ha sido cerrado, Maestro.

Yoda lo observó con escepticismo, sintiendo que un profundo dolor, aunque sereno, latía en lo más hondo de su corazón. Como siempre, sin embargo, decidió confiar en su criterio.

—Me retiro, Maestro.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Obi-Wan.

También el viejo Maestro se fue a cumplir con sus numerosas obligaciones.

* * *


	13. Capítulo XIII

_ **Capítulo XIII** _

Habían transcurrido más de dos semanas desde que Obi-Wan se había marchado de Obakoon, y Linara sentía como si hubiesen sido décadas enteras. Añoraba sus ojos amables y joviales, esa pequeña arrogancia que le hacía tan interesante, esa barba castaña que tanto la había fascinado, esas capacidades Jedi que lo convertían en toda una leyenda… Se había enterado por Oona de que, nada más regresar a Coruscant, él había pasado a formar parte del Alto Consejo Jedi. Sí, él tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Ella en cambio…

Entró en sus aposentos en busca de la soledad que le permitiese dejar de fingir que sus constantes mareos y amagos de vómito no existían. Cada día era más complicado fingir que su salud era a prueba de bomba, y sospechaba que su hermano, Norden, había descubierto toda la verdad hacía tiempo por cómo la vigilaba y la trataba, pero fingía no haberlo hecho. Caminó hasta el sillón que se hallaba al lado de la cama para dejarse caer en él, cuando una voz que creía no volver a escuchar jamás la perturbó por completo.

—Pobre. Pobre y abandonada chiquilla, que creyó poder ser una reina... —una voz vieja y ajada, cargada de rencor, se burló a sus espaldas.

—Dama Anthas. No sé cómo has logrado escapar de la mazmorra. Pero, desde luego, es sólo culpa mía, pues debí haberme deshecho de ti de inmediato —respondió con voz desapasionada—. ¿Has venido a matarme?

—¿A qué, si no? —Rió, y al hacerlo, su extraña risa mostró un toque de locura.

—¿Me permites que me siente, al menos? Hace días que mi estómago no para de bailar. Y estos mareos me vuelven loca. —Se dejó caer en el sofá con ademán cansado, sin esperar la respuesta de la otra.

La mujer la observó de arriba abajo con curiosidad y suspicacia. Después de unos segundos rompió a reír con estruendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te complace mi enfermedad? Tú viste morir a mi madre y sabes que no es una muerte tranquila la que me espera.

Al escucharla, aún rió con más ganas, si aquello era posible.

—¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? —murmuró para sí cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír—. Se lo digo. Total, no va a salir viva de aquí.

—Por los arknor, que en verdad has perdido la cordura. ¿Qué mascullas entre dientes?

—Ese Jedi descarado te ha dejado embarazada y se ha largado con viento fresco… Después de tantos años sufriendo por su muerte inexistente, el muy hipócrita te ha devuelto el golpe… Es magnifico… Yo no podría haber imaginado una venganza mejor.

—¿E-embarazada? —Si no hubiese estado sentada ya, se habría desplomado por la impresión, pues las piernas comenzaron a temblarle—. ¿Estás segura?

—¿Que si estoy segura? ¿Cual era mi trabajo, además de fingir ser tu "querida" Consejera?

—Matrona… ¡Oh…! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Obi-Wan…!

—Espera, espera, que esto se pone cada vez mejor. No me digas que has sido tú quien lo ha echado con cajas destempladas pensando que ibas a morir… ¡Pero esto es genial! ¡Simplemente, genial! No te preocupes, hallaré el modo de decírselo yo, una vez te haya eliminado del mapa y esos miserables vuelvan a su esclavitud, como siempre ha debido ser.

Adelantando la mano que había mantenido oculta a la espalda hasta el momento, la Dama Anthas mostró un puñal muy similar al que había usado, a la desesperada, para intentar matarla durante la votación del Consejo. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Linara se puso en pie, dispuesta a vender muy cara su vida. No podía dejarse asesinar así, no ahora.

Un estruendo logró que ambas mujeres prestasen atención a la puerta de la habitación, que había sido abierta de un fuerte golpe. Por ella entró la dama Nora a todo correr, visiblemente alterada.

—¡Reina Linara! ¡La Dama Anthas ha escapado y seguramente intentará…!

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el puñal que iba a ser destinado a Linara se halló enterrado en uno de sus costados. Se llevó la mano al centro de aquel dolor que abrasaba su cuerpo, a la vez que dirigía la vista hacia el origen del ataque inesperado.

—No debí haberte regalado, debí haberte matado —la mayor le dijo con infinito desprecio—. Debí saber que jamás te unirías a mi, pues no fuiste más que el fruto de un lamentable error. Mal acaba lo que mal empieza. Pero ahora voy a enmendar ese error. Tú y ella vais a salir de aquí con los pies por delante.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, madre.

Cuando la Dama Anthas se abalanzó sobre la Dama Nora para rematar el trabajo, ella estaba preparada para el ataque y, a pesar de la herida que le ardía en el costado, noqueó a la mayor con una sucesión de golpes que Norden le había enseñado a modo de defensa —y que este había aprendido, a su vez, de Obi-Wan, durante el entrenamiento que él les proporcionó—. Tras comprobar que la mujer se hallaba totalmente inconsciente, se dejó caer, perdiendo la consciencia.

Inmediatamente, Linara salió del cuarto a todo correr y comenzó a gritar como una posesa en busca de ayuda. No había transcurrido ni un minuto siquiera, cuando la médico estaba ya haciéndose cargo de tratar la herida que la Dama Nora había sufrido. Y la Dama Anthas, a su vez, fue trasladada por dos Guardias de la Reina a una celda que sería custodiada noche y día, de la que le resultaría imposible fugarse.

Cuando la Dama Nora recobró la consciencia, se halló vendada desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre y el dolor le impedía ejecutar ningún movimiento. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue buscar a la reina Linara con la mirada, y la halló pronto, pues ella no se había alejado de su lado en ningún momento y la miraba con auténtica adoración.

—Hola —la herida saludó con una sonrisa.

—Benditos sean todos los poderes del Universo, Nora. Me has salvado la vida.

—Ella es mi madre —Nora confesó, avergonzada—. Nunca os lo había contado antes porque ella me abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeña. Jamás me quiso y, por ello, yo jamás la he querido a ella. Aunque cuando yo me convertí en adulta y ella vio la influencia que yo estaba alcanzando junto a vos, intentó recuperarme a su lado. Pero yo me negué. Siempre me he negado. Nada he tenido que ver con sus tretas y maquinaciones, Majestad, os lo juro.

—Lo sé. Obi-Wan me lo contó todo antes de marcharse. No sé cómo él lo averiguó, pero hace tiempo que lo sabe. Me pidió que no tuviese prejuicios contra ti y así lo he hecho. Y cómo no, él tenía toda la razón.

—Ese hombre es un condenado demonio —afirmó alegremente. A lo que Linara respondió con una amplia sonrisa comprensiva—. Norden va a alarmarse cuando me vea así —se lamentó.

—Tranquila. Voy en busca de mi hermano y yo misma le daré la noticia. Si soy yo quien le diga que estás fuera de peligro, me creerá. Si hasta ahora formabas parte de mi familia a través de Norden, ahora te has ganado por ti misma el derecho a serlo, y no sabes de qué modo. Jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad. Le tenía ganas a esa traidora.

—Sea como sea, gracias. Voy a buscar a Norden porque tengo mucho, mucho que decirle. Ya te contaré. Ahora descansa.

Nora la miró con extrañeza, pero no quiso preguntar nada.

Después de reunirse en privado con la médico y de que esta le confirmara lo que ya la Dama Anthas le había anticipado, Linara caminó con paso firme hacia la estancia que la Guardia de la Reina había hecho servir a modo de cuartel general. Al llegar allí, vio a varios de los guardias y también a un par de soldados Clon, pero no pudo hallar a Norden.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó en voz alta para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera responderle.

Uno de los soldados Clon se adelantó hacia ella y respondió con respeto:

—Está en la Sala de las Estrellas, Majestad, intentando contactar con el General Kenobi.

—¿Con Obi-Wan?

El hombre asintió.

Invadida por una repentina urgenia, Linara se marchó a todo correr hacia la Sala de las Estrellas. Si era cierto que Norden había contactado con Obi-Wan, ella debía hablar con él a toda costa. Pero al llegar a la puerta, escuchar la voz que más amaba en el mundo la dejó petrificada.

—¡Norden! ¡Cuánto bueno! —Escuchó la voz familiar de Obi-Wan. Había mucho ruido de fondo en aquella conexión—. Oye, ¿es urgente lo que tienes que decirme? ¡Me pillas en medio de una batalla! ¡Me han podido pasar la conexión de milagro y no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerla! —gritó en medio del estruendo para hacerse oír.

Al escucharle, el corazón de Linara comenzó a bombear como un loco.

—¡General Kenobi! ¡La última nave civil ha partido ya! —Se oyó una voz de fondo dirigida a él.

—¡Genial! Informa a Anakin también. Nosotros os cubriremos la retirada. ¡Norden, habla rápido! ¡No puedo entretenerme ahora!

—Linara no me lo ha dicho, Obi-Wan, pero creo que ella está muy enferma. Creo que piensa que se está muriendo —le soltó a bocajarro. Linara se mordió los labios con fuerza en un acto involuntario, pues lo último que había deseado nunca era crear alarma en él y, precisamente, eso era lo que su hermano acababa de lograr. iba a irrumpir en el cuarto sin aguardar más, cuando tuvo que concentrarse en escuchar su voz de nuevo.

—Por la Fuerza… Ahora puedo comprender… —él musitó, con voz destrozada. Casi no se le pudo oír—. ¡Norden, regresaré pronto a Coruscant, entonces veré cómo llegar ahí lo antes posible y…! ¡Auch! ¡Ahhhhhh!

El sonido de disparos procedentes de un blaster y los gritos de dolor de Obi-Wan fueron lo último que se oyó antes de que la conexión se cortara por completo. Norden intentó restablecerla, mientras Linara se le echaba encima, desesperada, dándole un buen susto.

—¡Obi-Wan! ¡Obi-Wan! ¡Responde! ¡Obi-Wan! —gritó una y otra vez al comunicador.

Al ver que nadie respondía al otro lado, comenzó a apretar el botón de comunicación de la HoloRed una y otra vez, hasta que Norden la detuvo.

—Linara, por favor, se ha cortado —afirmó, preocupado, pues él había escuchado las últimas palabras de su amigo tal como ella.

—¡Recupérala! —le ordenó, desesperada.

—No puedo. Ya lo he intentado. La conexión se ha interrumpido definitivamente, al menos por el momento.

—¡Puede estar herido, o muerto!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ¡A mí me preocupa tanto como a ti, pero no puedo hacer nada!

—Me voy a Coruscant.

—¿Qué? —Norden preguntó, atónito, creyendo no haber oído bien.

—Busca a Oona y os quiero a ambos en mis habitaciones privadas dentro de diez minutos. ¡Ni uno más! —le gritó. Y se marchó a la carrera.

Norden pensó que la incertidumbre y el dolor la habían vuelto loca, pero hizo como le había ordenado. Minutos después, Oona y él entraron en sus aposentos en silencio, sin saber qué esperar realmente de ella, aunque temiendo que no sería nada bueno.

—Me voy a Coruscant —les informó, tajante—. A ver, no me he vuelto loca —añadió al ver la alarma en sus semblantes.

—Linara. Esto no puede ser. Serás la Reina y mi hermana, pero…

—Silencio. —Se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Comencemos por el principio. Norden, estoy embarazada, no enferma. Y tú no eres quién para alarmar a Obi-Wan sobre mi estado de salud, sea este el que sea o el que tú creas que es.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendidos.

—Pero yo creía…

—Yo también, pero no es así. Aún así, no tienes derecho a hacer lo que has hecho. Y eso me lleva al segundo punto que quiero tratar. Hace una hora, la Dama Anthas, no sé todavía cómo pero cuando lo sepa, alguien deberá asumir responsabilidades por ello, ha escapado de su celda y ha intentado matarme de nuevo. Si no fuera por tu esposa, quizá yo ahora estaría muerta. Nora ha llegado a tiempo para poder anular su ataque, pero a cambio ha recibido una puñalada en el costado. Ella está bien. —Lo detuvo con un ademán de la mano, pues él iba a marcharse corriendo en su busca—. En cuanto os diga lo que os tengo que decir, podrás ir a su lado sin problemas. Es toda una heroína.

—¿Tú estás bien? —Oona preguntó con preocupación, observándola con detenimiento.

—No vayamos a empezar ahora con sensiblerías de cuidar a embarazadas, ¿de acuerdo? Os repito que no estoy enferma. Bien. Me voy a Coruscant. No sé cómo se encuentra Obi-Wan, pero necesito estar en la capital para recibirle cuando él regrese. Si me quedo aquí, os juro que acabaré volviéndome loca.

—Pero eso no puede ser, Linara. No puedes dejar a ambos Clanes sin una cabeza visible que transmita seguridad y confianza. Además, Obi-Wan estará bien, seguro —Oona objetó.

—Eso espero con toda mi alma. Porque si él ha… Dejemos eso, no quiero ni pensarlo. Hace tiempo que tenía previsto renunciar al trono del Clan del Aura Boos a favor tuyo, Norden.

El pobre boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, al escucharla. Por poco le da un ataque.

—No me mires así. Desde que Obi-Wan te nombró Capitán de la Guardia de la Reina, he delegado en ti la mayoría de mis responsabilidades hacia el Clan, al menos de un modo visible. Todas las Consejeras, poco a poco, se han acostumbrado a solicitar tu ayuda y aprobación en primer lugar para que resuelvas cualquiera de los problemas que se les van presentando.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero lo achacaba a tu… enfermedad.

—En realidad, así era. Hasta hace nada, yo creía que había contraído la misma enfermedad que se llevó a nuestra madre por delante. Y te estaba preparando a ti para que, junto con Nora, ambos me sucedieseis en el trono cuando yo muriera. Pues bien, no voy a morir, no ahora. Así que, en su lugar, abdico, renuncio, lo dejo… Como quieras llamarlo. Pero me voy en busca de Obi-Wan, sea como sea. Jamás deseé ser Reina, Norden. Siempre he querido ser una mujer normal, con un trabajo y una vida normales, al lado de un hombre normal. Bueno… al lado de un hombre extraordinario como pocos, si él me acepta. Durante muchos años creí que jamás podría llegar a cumplir ese deseo. Pero la vida me ha dado otra oportunidad y, por nada del mundo, voy a desperdiciarla de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura? —Oona preguntó por Norden, ya que este había entrado en estado de shock.

—¿Te parezco una mujer que no sabe lo que quiere?

—Desde luego que no. Ojalá yo lo tuviera tan claro.

—¿Qué quieres que venza, Oona? ¿Tu mente o tu corazón? Cuando des respuesta a esa pregunta, sabrás qué debes hacer.

La Maestra Jedi sonrió. Su mejor amigo no podía haber elegido una mujer mejor para amar y ser amado.

—¿Cuándo partirás?

—¿Cuándo sale la próxima nave con cristales adeganos hacia Coruscant?

—Esta tarde. Pero…

—Sin peros. Habla con el Alto Consejo Jedi y haz que ordene a la tripulación de la nave que acepte a un pasajero de incógnito. Mejor aún: establece esa conexión, Oona, si puede ser con el Gran Maestro Yoda, y yo misma hablaré con él.

—Linara, es muy arriesgado. Nunca se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo una de las naves de carga va a ser atacada por el Ejército Separatista. Y si ponemos una escolta especial en ese carguero, les alertaremos de que algo raro está pasando en él.

—No habrá ninguna escolta adicional. Asumiré ese riesgo —declaró, resuelta.

Oona suspiró, rendida.

—¿Le vas a contar toda la verdad al Gran Maestro Yoda? —no puedo evitar preguntar, alucinada.

—Por supuesto. Alguien me enseñó a respetar debidamente a la institución a la que voy a rogar ayuda por segunda vez.

Sin añadir nada más, abrazó a su hermano llena de emoción, hasta que él correspondió a su abrazo del mismo modo. Entonces, lo besó en la mejilla con todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Lo harás bien, hermano. Siempre lo he sabido. Además, con ese pedazo de esposa que has elegido, cualquiera osa replicaros, siquiera —bromeó.

Él rió, nervioso, pero no fue capaz de hablar.

—Anda, ve en busca de tu esposa. Está preocupada por ti y se alegrará de verte.

Norden asintió y se marchó rápidamente.

Cuando Linara se quedó a solas con Oona, ambas se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose la una a la otra.

—Cualquiera diría que es un hombre el que nos une —la Jedi afirmó, bromeando.

—Gracias, Oona. Sé que no ha sido fácil para una princesa del Clan de las Damas Rage confiar en una princesa del Clan del Aura Boos. Y menos cuando esta última hizo tanto daño, hace tiempo, a tu mejor amigo.

—¿Realmente soy una princesa, Linara?

—No. Eres una reina. Y hagas lo que hagas, siempre lo serás.

—Tú también. Hagas lo que hagas.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron por un sólo segundo.

—Hazle feliz.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Voy a convocar un Consejo urgente, donde estarán presentes tanto las Damas Rage, como las Consejera del Aura Boos, y una representación de los hombres del planeta pues, hoy por hoy, el destino de ambos Clanes está unido sin remedio. Acompáñame y apóyame cuando anuncie a todos ellos mi renuncia. Creo que alguno se van caer de culo debido a la impresión. Y pienso que Norden no va a mostrarse muy elocuente aún al responder las preguntas que todos le formulen, dada la verborrea que acaba de mostrar aquí.

Oona rió, divertida.

—Eso no me lo pierdo ni borracha.

Las dos salieron de la habitación tranquilamente, como dos viejas amigas.

* * *


	14. Capítulo XIV

 

**_ **Capítulo XIV** _ **

Varios días después, el Gran Maestro Yoda y Linara Nordessenn paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines del Templo Jedi en Coruscant.

—¿Podemos sentarnos, Gran Maestro? Lo siento, pero me encuentro cansada —ella solicitó.

Por toda respuesta, el Jedi le indicó un hermoso banco de piedra que había cerca y esperó a que ella tomase asiento. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, contemplando la diversidad de vegetación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—¿Realmente no ha habido noticias de Obi-Wan y de Anakin? —Linara formuló finalmente la pregunta que había estado intentado evitar para no ofender al Gran Maestro.

Pero él sonrió, comprensivo, no sintiéndose ofendido en absoluto.

—Por la distancia que existe entre Rhen Var y Coruscant, su nave debería haber regresado ya —ella argumentó, infinitamente preocupada—. Todas las demás naves que venían de allí ya han llegado. Y el hecho de que el Alto Consejo no sea capaz de contactar con ambos a través de la HoloRed…

—Será lo que tenga que ser, mi joven amiga. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá. Aún así, que motivo no hay para preocuparnos presiento. No, en esta ocasión —él respondió por fin, con parsimonia.

Linara suspiró, tratando de hallar paciencia.

—Me gustaría trabajar, Gran Maestro. Quisiera resultaros últil, ya que vuestra Orden me ha acogido con tanta hospitalidad —sorprendió al Maestro con aquella afirmación—. Dada mi situación actual, no puedo realizar trabajos físicos que requieran un gran esfuerzo. En cambio, conozco los entresijos de las relaciones políticas a la perfección. ¿Os podría servir de algún modo?

—Parece ser que amistad con la Senadora Amidala trabado habéis…

Ella asintió.

—En sus cometidos asistirla podríais, quizá.

—Ella es una gran persona. Pero preferiría asistir a vuestra Orden directamente, si es posible, y no a los intereses de ningún mundo en particular, pues vosotros representáis la unidad de la República.

—Interesantes palabras esas son, sin duda. Lo pensaré y mi decisión comunicada os será.

—Gracias, Gran Maestro.

El reclamo del comunicador que el Gran Maestro Yoda llevaba consigo, interrumpió aquella charla. Al conectarse a la HoloRed, la figura de un joven padawan Jedi apareció ante ambos.

—Una nave no identificada permanece en los límites del Sistema, Gran Maestro. No hay modo de establecer comunicación alguna con ella. En cambio, emite una extraña y arcaica señal a través de lo que parecen ser espejos. Hemos detectado una pauta concreta en las luces que esta lanza, aunque no hemos podido descifrar su significado. Necesitamos su autorización para permitirle llegar a Coruscant y que pueda aterrizar. Y aún siendo así, no tenemos ni idea de cómo hacerle saber que le hemos dado permiso para hacerlo. Aparentemente, es un pedazo de chatarra que se cae a trozos.

—De hacérselo saber, yo me encargo. Estas instrucciones seguid: En el puerto de aterrizaje que elijáis para que esta se pose, el gran estandarte de la Orden Jedi enarbolad. Que un lugar discreto este sea, que complicaciones potenciales no ofrezca. Él entenderá. En unos minutos yo ahí estaré.

—¿Envío allí a algún Caballero Jedi, por si hiciese falta su intervención?

—Mi presencia allí bastará.

—P-por supuesto, Gran Maestro. Se hará como ordenáis.

La comunicación se cortó rápidamente. Sin duda, la vergüenza que el padawan sentía en aquel momento por el ridículo que acababa de hacer, le había obligado a terminarla abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Gran Maestro?

—Apunto de aterrizar vuestras respuestas están —anunció con una sonrisa amable.

Al escucharle, el rostro de Linara se iluminó con impaciencia y cierto temor.

—¿Puedo ir con vos?

—Debéis, yo diría.

Yoda cerró los ojos y se concentró en el dominio de la Fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, envió un impulso a la persona con la que deseaba contactar en la nave que, pasados unos instantes, le fue devuelto del mismo modo. Tras ello, quedó en silencio durante un momento, buscando una señal que le indicara el puerto a donde debía dirigirse. Una vez lo hubo hallado, se puso en pie y tomando de una mano a la mujer, le indicó que lo acompañase.

Segundos después de que la nave aterrizase, se abrió la puerta y Anakin descendió por la rampa. El Maestro Yoda y Linara lo estaban esperando.

—Bien venido seas —el Maestro lo saludó cordialmente.

—Gracias, Maestro. ¿Reina Linara?

Miró a la mujer con sorpresa, pero ella no le prestó atención. Seguía con la mirada fija en la escalera de la nave y la angustia amenazaba con ahogarla.

—¿Nadie más…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, dos personas salieron de dentro conversando animadamente.

—Me cargué una bandera como esa en mi primer vuelo de pruebas —Obi-Wan aseguró a quien debía ser el capitán de la nave, un hombre casi más viejo que aquella chatarra que les había llevado allí—. El Maestro Yoda sabe perfectamente que yo lo recordaría y que entendería el mensaje —concluyó alegremente.

—¡Cómo no acordarse de algo así! —el hombre opinó, soltando una tosca risotada—. Me alegro de haberos acompañado, General, y de haberos servido de ayuda.

—Gracias, Soth. Si no hubiera sido por ti, lo más probable es que Anakin y yo hubiésemos caído en manos del Ejército Separatista.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Menudo desperdicio! ¡Esos toca pelotas no dejan hacer negocios en paz!

Soltó otra risotada y Obi-Wan rió también. Los dos se estrecharon la mano. Tras ello, el Jedi comenzó a bajar por la rampa y el capitán regresó a su nave.

—Ese tipo es todo un figura, Anakin —aseguró a su compañero mientras caminaba.

Pero al reparar en quién acompañaba al Maestro Yoda y a Anakin, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco. Quedó mirando a la mujer como si creyese estar viendo una aparición, o como si su imaginación le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

Linara no pudo esperar ni un segundo más y corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y, de pronto, comenzaron a hablar al unísono, haciendo un montón de preguntas y de afirmaciones a las que el otro ni siquiera prestaba atención y, por tanto, no era capaz de escuchar.

Cansado de aquella situación, Obi-Wan tomó a Linara entre sus brazos y la besó, apasionado. Anakin miró a Yoda como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo. Esperaba que el Gran Maestro lo tomase a mal. En cambio, el viejo sabio mostró una gran sonrisa complacida, que plantó una semilla de rencor en el joven Jedi.

Linara abrazó a Obi-Wan con todas sus fuerzas y él la apretó contra su pecho, desesperado. Tras unos segundos en que ninguno de ambos fue capaz de pronunciar palabra, ella se separó de él y lo observó de arriba abajo, preocupada.

—¿Dónde llevas la herida?

—¿Herida? Yo no estoy herido. ¡Por la fuerza! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cuál es tu enfermedad? ¿Qué te ha dicho la médico? ¿Te han dado ya un diagnóstico aquí?

—¡Obi-Wan! —le hizo callar con un grito imperioso—. ¡Escuché varios disparos y te oí gritar por la HoloRed! ¡Por poco muero por la angustia!

—Oh… Lo siento. Los disparos dieron en un tanque de combustible que yo tenía cerca y la explosión me derribó, pero no salí herido. ¿No la escuchasteis Norden y tú? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. La que sí resultó hecha polvo fue la nave en la que Anakin y yo pensábamos escapar. Si no hubiera sido por Soth, un contrabandista con ciertos intereses afines a la República quien se negó a largarse hasta el final, me temo que habríamos acabado siendo apresados. Es un tipo peculiar —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Cada vez que se me pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que tú pudieses estar herido, incluso muerto… Te juro que sentí que iba a morir.

—¿Esa es la razón de tu presencia aquí? ¿Qué narices es eso de que estás tan enferma? ¿Por eso me echaste de tu vida? —preguntó con indignación.

—Cálmate, por favor.

—¿Que me calme? ¿Y tú quieres que me calme, cuando me has ocultado algo tan importante y me he tenido que enterar de la verdad por tu hermano?

—Esa no es la verdad.

—¿Y cual es, entonces? —Se cruzó de brazos, indignado, a la espera de esa respuesta que ella no quiso darle en Obakoon.

—Estoy embarazada —confesó, temerosa de su reacción.

Obi-Wan la miró como no lo había hecho jamás. Su rostro era todo un poema de versos abigarrados que contenían montones de sentimientos y de sensaciones luchando por imponerse a los demás.

—¿Por eso me echaste? ¿Porque no querías que yo me enterase? —musitó, sintiéndose herido—. ¿Por qué has venido a contármelo ahora?

—Yo no lo sabía, Obi-Wan. —Le acarició el rostro con ternura—. Hasta hace nada he creído que me estaba muriendo.

—Y me has apartado de tu vida —él respondió con dureza—. Linara…

—Obi-Wan, por favor, sólo abrázame.

Él escrutó su mirada y en ella no vio tristeza, ni temor, sólo un infinito amor por él plagado de alegría. Y tuvo que abrazarla, porque sintió que iba a morir si no lo hacía.

—¿Pero tú estás bien? ¿El embarazo va bien? —quiso saber, preocupado.

—Va perfectamente. Sólo tengo mareos y vómitos, sobre todo matinales. Pero esos síntomas se parecen tanto a cómo comenzó la enfermedad de mi madre que acabó matándola, que en un principio los confundí. —Buscó su mirada, temerosa—. He estado pensando mucho sobre nuestro bebé y yo deseo tenerlo a toda costa, a pesar de que tú…

—¡Por lo que más quieras, Linara! —alzó la voz, sintiéndose ofendido—. Es tuyo y mío. Acabo de enterarme de que existe y ya lo estoy adorando. —Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y se abrazó a su cuello, enamorada—. Aunque no creas que te vas a librar de mantener una seria charla conmigo.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, en que ella cedía en una discusión. Y ella, dándose cuenta de su apreciación, lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, acariciándole la barba.

Cuando, abrazados, bajaron el resto de la rampa para reunirse con los otros dos Jedi, Obi-Wan pudo sentir que algo en Anakin no andaba bien. Pero decidió no darle importancia por el momento, pues en Anakin siempre había algo que no acababa de cuadrar, por pequeño que esto fuera.

—Maestro Yoda, es un placer volver a verte. Al final, mi atolondramiento ha servido para algo. Ha sido una idea genial enarbolar esa bandera para indicarnos el punto de aterrizaje —le agradeció, sonriente.

—Bien venido seas, Maestro Kenobi. Nuestra invitada impaciente por tu regreso se hallaba.

—¿Os parecerá bien que me case con ella? —preguntó sin demora, aludiendo también a sus compañeros del Alto Consejo Jedi.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Linara casi dejó de respirar debido a la sorpresa y a la emoción que comenzó a sentir.

—Ninguna objeción pondrán, te lo aseguro. Esta mujer, en poco más de una semana a todos nos ha conquistado. Afortunado eres, sin duda.

—Yo me marcho —Anakin los interrumpió abruptamente con voz seca—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Te veré luego, Anakin —Obi-Wan se despidió, afable.

El Maestro Yoda tan sólo asintió, indicando que le daba permiso para marchar. Pero siguió sus pasos con la mirada, pensativo.

—Hasta ahora, la reina Linara unos aposentos de invitado ha ocupado. ¿Entender debo que a los tuyos va a mudarse, entonces?

—Por supuesto, Maestro —él afirmó alegremente.

—Marchad, pues. Mucho de qué hablar ambos tenéis.

Antes de salir cogida de la mano de Obi-Wan, Linara se permitió la licencia de depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del viejo Maestro, que él acogió con sorpresa, aunque complacido.

—Ya no soy reina, Gran Maestro —le recordó con voz suave.

—¿Cómo que…? Linara Nordessenn, tienes mucho que contarme. —Obi-Wan clavó en ella una mirada de protesta que la hizo reír.

—Para escuchar tu informe, el Alto Consejo dentro de una hora se reunirá —Yoda anunció.

—Allí estaré.

Sin añadir nada más, la pareja se marchó y el Gran Maestro se tomó su tiempo para irse también, reflexionando sobre todo lo que allí había visto, oído y … sentido. El conflicto interior que había notado en Anakin no le había gustado un ápice siquiera, pues delataba que la brecha que existía en su interior se agrandaba sin parar, inexorable.

Días después, cuando Obi-Wan volvió a casa, halló a Linara tumbada encima de la cama. Se había quedado dormida. Se sentó junto a ella y besó sus labios suavemente para no despertarla. La observó con detenimiento: su precioso cabello color miel, no rizado, pero con unas ondulaciones que favorecían aquel rostro de rasgos firmes pero dulces; aquellos ojos verdes que lo hacían enloquecer cada vez que lo miraban, adorándolos; sus labios perfectos, que con cada beso le ofrecían mil juramentos de amor eterno… Suspiró. Aún estaba enfadado con ella, y ella lo sabía.

Poco a poco, Linara abrió los ojos y se topó con la dura mirada de él, quien se puso en pie y se alejó de su lado con el pretexto de ir a cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda.

—Bien venido a casa —ella lo saludó, cariñosa.

—Sigue descansando, Linara. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

—Mañana no voy a casarme contigo —ella anunció de golpe, logrando que él le prestase toda su atención.

—¿Q-qué? —La miró con ojos desorbitados, lleno de indignación—. ¿Cómo que no vas a casarte conmigo? ¿A qué viene eso?

—No. No voy a hacerlo. —Se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, abrazándose a su cuerpo, insinuante.

—No vas a lograrlo —en cambio él afirmó, rotundo, abrazándola también.

—¿Qué, no voy a lograr?

—Por la Fuerza, Linn: que tú y yo mantengamos una buena pelea. No lo vas a lograr. —Exhaló, frustrado.

—Una buena pelea es lo que nos hace falta. Y después, una reconciliación legendaria en ese lecho—afirmó, sensual, señalando la cama de la que acababa de levantarse.

Él negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Crees que no tengo nada que reprocharte?

—Sé que lo tienes. Hazlo —le provocó con una voz que contenía infinitas promesas de placer.

—Linara Nordessen, estás embarazada. No voy a ponerte en peligro, ni al bebé, manteniendo una pelea contigo.

—Pues entonces, mañana no voy a casarme contigo. No, sabiendo que ambos tenemos reproches que hacernos.

—¡Por lo que más quieras! ¿Qué tienes que reprocharme? —él quiso saber, sintiendo que el fuego del enfado que había sentido hasta entonces se estaba avivando por momentos—. Fuiste tú quien me mintió, echándome de su vida.

—Y fuiste tú, quien no quería que yo formase parte de la suya verdaderamente. ¿No lo recuerdas? "De ningún modo voy a atarte a mí" —imitó su voz, ofensiva—. Si lo que te ha hecho cambiar ha sido el bebé…

—¿Eso es lo que crees, Linara? ¿Que ha sido el bebé? Creía que a estas alturas me conocerías un poco mejor. Volveré luego. No quiero decir nada de lo que después tenga que arrepentirme.

Volvió a vestirse con el atuendo Jedi y ya había abierto la puerta para marcharse cuando escuchó a su espalda:

—No podía soportar la idea de que tú me vieses morir. No podía hacerte sufrir de esa manera.

Las palabras fueron casi un susurro acongojado.

Sintiendo que su alma se rompía en pedazos que resbalaban por su frustración, llevándose con ellos todo el enfado que había sentido hasta entonces, cerró la puerta suavemente y regresó al lado de Linara, para cogerla en brazos y acunarla como su bien más preciado.

—No habrá muerte para mí mientras te ame. No habrá vida para mí cuando ya no lo haga. Si hubieses muerto y yo no hubiese podido acompañarte en tus últimos momentos, el dolor habría sido el mismo que si lo hubiese hecho, exactamente igual. Y me habría atormentado mientras viva. Mi vida es tuya, mi alma es tuya. Lo que me ha hecho cambiar es darme cuenta de que, si tú sientes por mí exactamente lo mismo que yo por ti, estamos completamente perdidos, Linn, hagamos lo que hagamos. Mejor aceptar la verdad cuanto antes. —Sonrió complacido—. Durante el tiempo que he pasado sin ti, he creído poder llegar a volverme loco de tristeza y de dolor.

—¿Por qué te ha molestado tanto que yo intentase hacer contigo lo mismo que tú has intentado hacer conmigo? Tú no querías casarte conmigo para evitarme un posible dolor. Igualmente he hecho yo al pensar que me estaba muriendo.

Él suspiró, rindiéndose a la evidencia. Y la besó con ternura.

—La vida de un Jedi no es fácil, Linn. Y mucho menos en los tiempos que corren.

—¿Quieres decir que mi vida sería más fácil si, sencillamente, dejase pasar los días vacíos ante mí, muerta en vida sin ti?

—Me rindo. Ya no quiero vivir la vida sin tu amor, nos depare lo que nos depare esta. —Volvió a besarla, enamorado.

—Te has rendido… —Lo besó con picardía—. Eso significa, entonces... —Lo besó de nuevo, haciéndole desear más y más besos que no llegaron—. Que se ha terminado la pelea. Es hora de una reconciliación legendaria… —Tomó sus labios al asalto, adueñándose de ellos como trofeo de guerra.

—Por la Fuerza, no... —él logró suplicar entre jadeos desesperados por tomarla allí, en aquel mismo momento—. El embarazo, tu cansancio…

—Sí, estoy cansada. Cansada de ver tu cuerpo desfilar ante mí y de no poder poseerlo como deseo. Ya basta de tonterías. Hazme el amor, Maestro Jedi, o te juro que no sé qué te hago —le aseguró, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa sin esperar su respuesta.

—¿Segura? —Sintió que su cuerpo iba a traicionarlo en cualquier momento, que la tomaría aún si su mente se lo prohibiera, o si la misma Fuerza intentara impedírselo.

—¡Ahora! —le ordenó con vehemencia, despojándose de su propia ropa frente a él, lujuriosa, para luego hacer que ambos cuerpos se rozasen levemente con provocación.

—Después de esta noche, te vas a casar conmigo, sí o sí —afirmó, arrogante.

Ella rió con fuerza, encantada. Y tirando de él logró tumbarlo boca arriba para acomodarse sobre su cuerpo con descaro.

Un día después, el destino de ambos quedó sellado para siempre en una unión eterna que todos los Jedi presentes en la bella ceremonia acogieron con infinito placer. Excepto uno, pues el regusto amargo que aquello le dejó lo alejó un poco más de la Orden, apenas sin que él se diese cuenta de ello.

* * *

* * *


	15. Capítulo XV

**_ **Nota importante:** _ ** _En los comics publicados sobre las Guerras Clon, los acontencimientos que me han servido de base para escribir esta parte del fic suceden unos cuatro meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, cuando Anakin todavía es padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo, y para ser coherente con mi propio relato, yo he decidido situarlos varios meses después, en un entorno donde Anakin ya ha sido nombrado Caballero Jedi, considerando que, por no ser él el protagonista principal de los sucesos acaecidos en Ohma D´un, la luna de Naboo, que propician lo que sucederá en el planeta Queyta—donde él ni siquiera aparece—, nada cambia realmente el devenir de la historia._

_También he hecho que Obi-Wan no regrese a Coruscant antes de emprender su búsqueda del antídoto, como se afirma en los cómics, debido a que la amenaza que yo he descrito no es sólo química, sino también biológica, con el correspondiente riesgo de contagio que eso conlleva, para dar más dramatismo al relato. No he nombrado para nada a Zule, la padawan jedi que sobrevivió a los sucesos acaecidos en Ohma D´un, pero he dejado claro, durante la conversación mantenida por Anakin y Obi-Wan, que ellos son los dos únicos "caballeros jedi" que han presenciado los sucesos. Ella no ha sido nombrada aún caballero jedi, por lo que el tema queda zanjado. Y he hecho que el Alto Consejo asigne a Anakin una misión relacionada con la búsqueda del antídoto, cuando en el cómic él queda totalmente al margen de dicha búsqueda y ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que su antiguo Maestro está buscando, hasta que este regresa con ello y Mace Windu le explica qué es._

_Total, que tan sólo he cambiado detalles de fondo, pero el argumento principal sigue siendo el mismo. Y también lo será durante el próximo capítulo, donde se relatará cómo concluye la búsqueda de Obi-Wan y cómo afecta a Linara y a la Orden Jedi en general._

* * *

__ **Capítulo XV** _ _

Linara caminaba por un amplio corredor del Templo Jedi, en Coruscant, al encuentro del Gran Maestro Yoda. Al regreso de una de sus frecuentes misiones como General de la República, el viejo sabio había solicitado su compañía, pues desde que ella rogó al Alto Consejo Jedi asilo en su Templo hacía varios meses ya y este le fue concedido, ambos disfrutaban de largos y frecuentes paseos juntos en sus jardines, amenizados por agradables charlas. A pesar de que la guerra solía ser el tema principal de conversación, la visión libre e independiente de Linara aportaba al Gran Maestro un soplo de aire fresco a través del que respirar, y también meditar.

Era la primera vez desde que Obi-Wan y ella se habían casado, en que él iba a pasar un largo período de tiempo fuera del hogar que ambos habían creado juntos, y aquello no podía dejar de inquietarla, a pesar de que, para su alivio, él iba acompañado de su compañero y amigo, Anakin Skywalker. También su amiga, la senadora Padme, se había marchado de regreso a Naboo, su planeta de origen, poseedor de Ohma D´un, la luna a donde Obi-Wan y Anakin habían sido destinados en su última misión, para esclarecer la pérdida de contacto del Jefe Nass con los gungans que la habían colonizado, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Recordaba, como si estuviese sucediendo en ese mismo momento, la impresión que le causó descubrir a Obi-Wan una tarde, poco antes de partir, ataviado con una armadura clon —fase uno modificada, decía él, para darle más capacidad y libertad de movimientos—, que ni el emblema de la Orden Jedi grabado a rojo fuego en su hombrera derecha, ni la capa marrón que le otorgaba autoridad y dignidad sobre el impoluto blanco de las piezas que la componían, lograban apartarla de lo que en realidad era: una simple armadura de guerra hecha por y para la guerra. Nada más verla a ella, él se la había quitado, alegando que tan sólo se la había estado probando para comprobar que las modificaciones que él mismo había ordenado que le fueran hechas se habían llevado a cabo según sus instrucciones. Y mediante una amplia sonrisa había bromeado diciendo que estaba seguro de que, lo más probable, era que ni siquiera tuviese oportunidad de estrenarla. Pero ambos sabían que aquello no era verdad. Dos días después, su starfighter había sido cargado con combustible, una unidad R2, las escasas pertenencias que siempre llevaba consigo y aquella bella armadura digna de todo un General de la República que, de por sí, representaba lo más horrendo de esa guerra que no había hecho más que empezar.

Había transcurrido más de una semana desde entonces, durante la que no había podido volver a hablar con él, aunque la información que le llegaba desde el Templo Jedi era esperanzadora. Al menos hasta hacía dos días, cuando la constante comunicación con ambos Jedi se interrumpió para no ser retomada hasta un día después. Algo había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo, pues los Jedi pertenecientes al Alto Consejo eran reticendes desde entonces a responder a las preguntas que tan amablemente solían contestarle en otras ocasiones. En lo más profundo de su ser albergaba la esperanza de que, durante su próxima conversación con ella, el Gran Maestro Yoda tuviese a bien hablarle claro de una vez.

Iba caminando tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, que no fue capaz de esquivar a un pequeño padawan jedi, de no más de seis o siete años, que acabó chocando con ella estrepitosamente en lo que parecía una alocada carrera. Al intentar cogerlo con ambas manos para que no cayera y él tratar de agarrarse a ella instintivamente para no hacerlo, vio que el niño se había estado sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo con una mano ensangrentada.

—Déjame que vea eso —pidió al pequeño dulcemente, reteniéndolo con firmeza, pero intentando no asustarlo para impedir que huyera, como de hecho trató de hacer—. Es una fea herida —afirmó, preocupada—. ¿La sala de sanación no está por ese lado? —le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, señalando la dirección desde la que él había huído.

—Lo sé. Pero he tenido miedo… del dolor… —el pequeño admitió, avergonzado, tras lo que apretó los dientes con fuerza para aguantar el dolor que la herida provocaba.

Linara sintió un inmenso cariño por él y lo arropó entre sus brazos en un acto instintivo.

—Yo te acompañaré a la sala de sanación, pequeño Jedi, y estaré contigo en todo momento mientras te curan —le aseguró. Tomó su brazo con cuidado para tratarlo con mimo y él se dejó hacer, confiado e inmensamente complacido por el tratamiento de "jedi" que la mujer le había dedicado. Pero lo que ninguno de ambos esperaba era que una tenue luz neutra y brillante, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad, emergiese de la mano femenina, traspasada al brazo de él a través de su mero contacto. Y que al desvanecerse aquel brillo tan especial, de la herida del pequeño no quedase más que el recuerdo que la sangre coagulada había dejado alrededor de carne sana y sonrosada.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso, esposa del Maestro Kenobi? —el niño quiso saber, mirándola a los ojos con auténtica adoración, alucinado.

—No tengo ni idea —se vio obligada a responder, pues era absolutamente verdad—. ¿Me conoces?

—¿Quién en el Templo no conoce a la bella esposa del legendario Maestro Kenobi? —Ella no supo qué responder a aquellas palabras, pues en absoluto las esperaba—. ¿También tienes habilidades jedi?

—N-no, que yo sepa.

—Pero sí en su seno al hijo de un poderoso Maestro Jedi alberga. —Se escuchó a espaldas de ambos la voz levemente sorprendida del Gran Maestro Yoda—. Quien, al parecer, ya aún no nacido poderoso en la Fuerza es.

Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos al escuchar sus palabras.

—La primera ocasión en que algo parecido sucede, esta no es. Aunque hacía siglos, incluso milenios, que el Templo Jedi un caso similar documentado no había. Acompañadme, Linara, os lo ruego. Y tú, pequeño padawan, regresar a tus clases debes. Indica a tu maestro que, más tarde, yo la explicación necesaria a todo lo sucedido personalmente le daré.

El niño asintió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, alucinado por estar recibiendo la atención del Gran Maestro Yoda en persona y por todo lo sucedido y, dándoles la espalda, corrió de vuelta a sus clases como si estuviese siendo perseguido por un monstruoso rancor.

—¿Aceptaríais a unas sencillas pruebas someteros, ante los miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi que en este momento convocados puedan ser, dama Linara? —preguntó a la mujer con voz grave mientras clavaba en sus ojos una mirada solemne.

—Me estáis asustando, Gran Maestro —ella no pudo evitar responder, temerosa por la salud de su bebé.

—Sencillas pruebas estas son, que esfuerzo físico no requiren. En ningún momento vuestro bebé o vos misma en peligro estaréis —le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Llamadme tan sólo Linara, Gran Maestro, por favor. Y no pretendo negociar con un tema tan serio como este, ni mucho menos, me someteré a las pruebas que juzguéis convenientes me respondáis o no, pero… ¿Obi-Wan está bien? —preguntó sin reparos lo que quería saber, a la espera de obtener del Gran Maestro la sinceridad que le hiciera confiar en él y en sus motivos plenamente.

—Dura negociadora sois cuando necesario así lo creéis, como vuestro esposo…

—Gran Maestro, yo no pretendía…

—Linara te llamaré pues, joven amiga. —Interrumpió sus disculpas con un movimiento de la mano, como símbolo de que estas no eran necesarias—. Me temo que Obi-Wan en su mejor momento no está, a decir verdad —confesó, preocupado.

—¿Qué queréis decir con eso? ¡Os lo ruego, responded!

—De tu conversación sincera, interesante y apasionada siempre disfruto. Pero hoy te he llamado para un tema muy complicado contigo tratar. De camino a la Sala del Alto Consejo al día te pondré, si te parece.

—¡Oh… por todos los arknor…! ¿Él está vivo, al menos? ¡Adelantadme eso nada más!

—Sin duda, él vivo aún está. Mas en la vida, jamás uno sabe cuándo a ser uno con la Fuerza pasará. —Comenzó a andar con paso rápido, obligándola a seguirlo si quería continuar con aquella conversación.

Armándose de coraje, Linara siguió al Gran Maestro con decisión. No estaba dispuesta a desfallecer, por Obi-Wan, por el hijo de ambos, por todo. Ya no era una reina, pero tenía alma de reina, y su deber era velar por aquellos a quienes amaba, fuera como fuera. Y hallaría el modo de hacerlo, se juró.

A mucha distancia de la Capital, Obi-Wan comprobaba su starfighter, dispuesto a marchar de Ohma D´un, las más grande de las tres lunas de Naboo, sin más dilación. Infinitamente preocupado por él, Anakin se hallaba a su lado, intentando convercerle de que no lo hiciese.

—La amenaza del arma química que la Federación de Comercio ha intentado introducir en Naboo para asolarlo y culpar de ello a los mineros de especias ha sido detenida, y nuestros caminos se separan aquí, Anakin —Obi-Wan anunció con serenidad. Acababa de hablar con el Maestro Yoda y con el Maestro Windu a través de la HoloRed, y las órdenes que hubo recibido de ambos debieron ser de su agrado, porque no podía mostrarse más de acuerdo con la misión que le había sido encomendada, según Anakin pudo comprobar a través de su actitud.

—Estás muy enfermo, Obi-Wan. ¿Qué puede ser, tan importante, que te impida pasar unos días en Nabbo reponiéndote? Padme te acogerá con los brazos abiertos, y lo sabes.

—Eso es, precisamente, algo que no puedo permitirme. Y bien lo sabes tú. No puedo exponer a nadie al contagio de la enfermedad que yo he contraído por culpa de ese maldito gas de los pantanos. No estoy seguro de que se trate tan sólo de un arma química y no posea un componente biológico. Espero que la Fuerza ralentice su avance el máximo tiempo posible, pero soy perfectamente consciente de que, sin poder disponer de largo tiempo que dedicar tan sólo a mi sanación y sin un antídoto que la cure, lo más probable es que tarde o temprano perezca presa de ella. Pero si se ha creado la enfermedad, se ha creado su cura. Así que no me queda más remedio que comenzar la búsqueda de ese antídoto cuanto antes, no por mí, sino por los millones de vidas que pueden perecer a causa del gas que la propaga, si no le hemos hallado prevención y cura para cuando el Ejército Separatista desate la plaga, que no será tarde. Y menos mal que la Fuerza está conteniendo en mí al agente biológico que presiento que acompaña al componente químico de la enfermedad porque, a estas horas, probablemente yo ya os habría infectado, tanto a ti como a los soldados clon, con tan sólo mi presencia.

—Te acompaño, entonces —afirmó con convicción, sintiéndose apesadumbrado al pensar que, si lo hacía, ni siquiera podría pasar por Naboo a hacer una visita rápida a Padme, a su Padme… Pero tenía clara su misión.

—No. Por si los Jedi que el Alto Consejo ha designado para que emprendan la misma búsqueda que yo desde distintos lugares, y yo mismo, fracasamos en el intento de dar con el antídoto, a ti te ha sido asignada la misión de hallarlo de un modo distinto. El Alto Consejo ha ordenado que tú llevarás a Coruscant una muestra del arma, y ayudarás a los Jedi entendidos en la materia a que la analicen de todos los modos posibles, tratando de sintitezar ellos mismos una cura. Mientras, investigarás todos los rumores que corran por los bajos fondos de la Capital acerca del antídoto, a ver si puedes obtener y proporcinarnos una pista fiable donde buscarlo.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de sanación, a no ser que esta venga interiormente propiciada por la Fuerza! ¡Asignadme tan sólo un lugar donde comenzar a buscar el antídoto, donde investigar su paradero! ¡Y te juro que os lo traeré cueste lo que cueste! —replicó con vehemencia, frustrado.

—No. Tú y yo somos los únicos caballeros jedi que hemos presenciado cómo actúa y continuamos con vida. Tu experiencia será tan valiosa en el ámbito teórico como lo mía lo será en el práctico. Te necesitan en Coruscant, Anakin.

—Déjame ir a mí, entonces, y regresa tú a Coruscant.

—¿Qué sentido tiene eso? —lo miró con sorpresa, sin poder evitar soltar una risa incrédula.

—Que te estudien a ti, a un paciente infectado de primera mano. Si tan seguro estás de que su investigación servirá para algo, vuelve con ellos, pues, y haz que te curen a la vez que hallan el antídoto —argumento con enfado.

—¡No estoy seguro de que una investigación de ese tipo pueda dar los resultados necesarios en tan poco tiempo, Anakin! ¡Ni mucho menos! ¡Ni el Alto Consejo lo está tampoco! ¡Pero no podemos permitirnos el lujo de obviar ninguna línea de búsqueda! ¡Por la Fuerza! —respondió perdiendo la paciencia, exasperado por la tozudez y la estrechez de miras que su antiguo padawan estaba mostrando—. ¡No voy a permitir que mi vida se escurra entre mis manos como el agua sin hacer nada por intentar evitar la tragedia que se avecina! ¡Miles de vidas sucumbirán al gas si no hago algo al respecto! ¡Yo estoy preparado para esto, Anakin! ¡Tú, no!

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso? ¿Que yo he sido nombrado Caballero Jedi por casualidad? ¿O debido a las circunstancias? —lo encaró a voz en grito, furioso.

—¡No! ¡Te aseguré que ya estabas preparado para tu nombramiento y yo jamás te he mentido! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Digo que yo ya estoy infectado por el gas de los pantanos! ¡Que lo llevo dentro! ¡Que no importa lo que pase realmente conmigo porque, si no hallamos el antídoto, yo ya estoy condenado! ¡Que enfrentarme de nuevo a él si se da el caso no supone nada para mí! ¡Pero sí lo supondría para ti! ¡Sé lógico y pragmático, por la Fuerza! ¡Numerosos Jedi caen continuamente en batalla, como para que el Alto Consejo pueda permitirse el lujo de no optimizar el rendimiento de los pocos que quedamos aún con vida!

—¿Y tu mujer y tu hijo? —Anakin preguntó con voz rota, intentando que su rostro no mostrase el dolor que estaba sintiendo por el que fuera su Maestro, el que era su hermano…

—¡Mi mujer y mi hijo son asunto mío! —replicó, aún furioso. Se pasó una mano llena de feas pústulas por el cabello—. Lo siento, Anakin… Por favor, vela por ellos en caso de que yo no logre regresar con vida. Tan sólo espero que, sea quien sea, alguno de los Jedi asignados a esta misión de algún modo, pongáis fin al múltiple genocidio que se avecina. Te ruego que ahora me dejes a solas. Antes de partir, debo hablar con Linara una última vez. Se lo debo.

Cuando segundos después intentó contactar con su esposa a través de la HoloRed, el padawan que recibió la conexión se encargó de comunicarle que, como miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, su presencia holográfica era requerida en una reunión de urgencia. Sorprendido, pues no hacía más de una hora que había estado hablando con los dos miembros más relevantes el Consejo, aguardó a que la conexión fuese establecida.

—Buenos días de nuevo, Maestro —saludó a Yoda cuando la figura de este apareció ante sí—. Anakin ha sido informado de su próxima misión. No le ha hecho ninguna gracia, como esperábamos, pero no desovedecerá las órdenes del Consejo —aprovechó para informar y aguardó a lo que él tuviera que decirle.

—Buenos y curiosos días son, desde luego —respondió, mirándolo con afabilidad.

—¿Y eso? —enarcó una ceja, mostrando una sonrisa curiosa—. Las palabras incluídas en mi saludo han sido pronunciadas meramente por educación, pues hace nada eran días terribles.

—Lo siento, joven Maestro. Sé que la misión que encomendada te ha sido no va a resultarte fácil, dado tu actual estado de salud. Pero quizá la nueva noticia que a darte voy, tu carga alivie. Un adepto a la Fuerza de enormes capacidades descubierto hoy ha sido, dentro del Templo.

—¿Un espía? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que se mesaba la barba en un acto reflejo, súbitamente alarmado.

—No un espía, sino un aliado, me temo. Antes de que la reunión del Alto Consejo donde se decidirá qué hacer con él comience, contactar contigo quería, pues a ti directamente concierne.

—No te sigo, en absoluto. Así que habla pues, Maestro.

—Tu esposa, como una sanadora con enorme potencial se ha revelado. Es firme, pero dulce y compasiva. Alguien como ella inmensamente necesario es para la Orden Jedi en estos aciagos días.

—Eso no puede… ¿Pero cómo? —quiso saber, atónito, cuando se sintió capaz de pronunciar una palabra de nuevo—. No puede ser, Maestro. Si ella hubiese sido sensible a la Fuerza, hace muchísimos años que yo lo hubiese notado. Ese potencial no aperece de pronto, así como así.

—Sí, cuando el hijo no nacido de un poderoso jedi es quien lo sustenta.

—¿Quieres decir que es nuestro bebé quien…? Por la Fuerza… —Quedó pensativo y, pasados unos segundos, encaró la mirada de Yoda de nuevo—. Ella está embarazada de más de siete meses, Maestro, no es conveniente asignarle mucho trabajo. Además, ¿qué será de su poder, cuando nazca el bebé? ¿Y qué será de ella si pierde ese poder, entonces? ¿Vamos a intentar cambiar su vida para nada?

—Para nada yo no creo, Obi-Wan. La Fuerza viva en ella ha despertado. Muchas probabilidades tiene de que ese poder conservar logre después de que vuestro hijo haya nacido.

Obi-Wan suspiró, aún pensativo.

—¿Y qué piensa ella?

—Tan solo en ti, ella en estos momentos puede pensar. Hace nada, tu actual coyuntura le he comunciado, a ruego suyo.

—Mírame, Maestro. Eres consciente de que mi rostro está hecho un adefesio en estos momentos. No vamos a poder evitar que ver mi imágen cause un fuerte impacto en ella, aunque lo haga a través de la HoloRed.

—Aunque inmensamente fuerte y decidida ella es, en consideración a su avanzado estado de gestación a votar ahora te insto, Obi-Wan. Necesario no es que presente estés ante ella cuando su futuro decidido sea.

—No, Maestro. Eso tan sólo la preocuparía aún más. Y, de todos modos, pensaba contactar con ella en privado lo antes posible, antes de que las pústulas de mi cara acaben desfigurándola. Hazme ocupar el asiento designado para mí en la sala del Consejo, por favor. Votaré como los demás.

Yoda asintió y en cuestión de segundos, Obi-Wan se vio saludando al resto de los presentes en la sala. Tan sólo Yoda y Shaak Ti estaban presentes físicamente. Las presencias holográficas de Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Kit Fisto y la suya, se manifestaban holográficamente en sus propios asientos. Y el resto de Maestros pertenecientes al Alto Consejo no habían podido asistir, debido a sus responsabilidades ineludibles como Generales de la República. Se acomodó en el asiento de su nave, intentando aparentar lo más natural posible. Aunque, cuando Linara fue convocada a la sala y entró en ella, un fuerte nudo, que hizo todo lo posible por disimular, agarrotó su pecho.

Inmediatamente, Linara reparó en su presencia holográfica, que parecía mostrarse razonablemente sana. Hubiese querido observarlo más detenidamente comprobando su estado real de salud, o al menos el que él permitía que viese a través de la HoloRed, pero le resultó totalmente imposible. Miles de preguntas y de ruegos se agolpaban en su mente para él, pero como reina que siempre sería en lo más hondo de su corazón, antepuso el bien general al suyo propio, intentando serenarse al pensar que, al menos, él continuaba vivo para seguir luchando por salvarse salvando a los demás.

—Todos los aquí presentes, Maestros, habéis sido en antecedentes puestos ya sobre el nuevo potencial que, hace nada, en la dama Linara Nordessen se ha manifestado, y que yo mismo después a prueba he puesto junto a la maestra Shaak Ti, obteniendo óptimos resultados—Yoda comenzó, con voz solemne—. Su especial relación con la Orden Jedi muy estrecha hasta este momento ha sido, por factores que todos a la perfección conocéis. Mas la cuestión ahora es, que los sanadores imprescindibles son en estos momentos de guerra y que, en cambio, muy pocos jedi poseen estas aptitudes, o potenciarlas decidido han. Numerosos padawan sin Maestro se están quedando, muchos niños al Templo acaban de llegar, ni suquiera un maestro grupal con el que iniciarse tienen, porque casi todos convocados a la guerra estos han sido. En estos oscuros días, no sólo en el Templo sanación de cuerpos necesaria es, sino más que nunca, sanación de almas precisamos, sobre todo para esos niños y jóvenes que sin rumbo han quedado, a la espera de mejores tiempos venideros. Y la dama Linara, de ambos de nutrir sin problema es totalmente capaz.

De pie, ella se removió levemente, incrédula todavía por el giro totalmente inesperado que su vida parecía estar apunto de dar. No tenía ni idea de qué votarían los Maestros allí reunidos, principales estandartes de una Orden casi monacal tan antigua y legendaria. Sin tener en cuenta que era muy probable que Obi-Wan se negase a la propuesta del Gran Maestro, debido al temor de que su embarazo llegase a mal puerto a causa de ello.

—¿Aceptamos, pues, que la dama Linara en una padawan muy especial se convierta, comprometiéndonos a formarla en nuestra Orden y a guiarla para que al Templo su inmenso potencial aporte? ¿Sí o no? ¿Maestro Ploo Kon?

—Sí.

—¿Maestra Depa Billaba?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi?

—Dadas las circunstancias, sí, sin duda.

—¿Maestro Kit Fisto?

—Sí. ¿Cómo no?

—¿Maestro Kenobi?

—Sí—dijo sin más, mirándola con rostro inescrutable.

—¿Maestra Shaak Ti?

—Después de lo que he presenciado hace un momento, sí, sin dudar.

—Y yo, cómo no, mi propia propuesta con un rotundo sí apoyo. Así, por unánime aprobación, dama Linara Nordessen, como padawan de la Orden Jedi aceptada has sido. Desde ahora mismo, a la padawan Barris Offee acompañarás, quien enseñanza y guía te aportará hasta que ella misma a cumplir con sus obligaciones de Comandante de la República convocada por su propia Maestra sea. Cuando esto suceda, qué hacer veremos, pero hasta entonces, cumplir con tus nuevas obligaciones debes. Esta asamblea de urgencia ha concluido—anunció.

—Con vuestro permiso, yo me retiro —Obi-Wan dijo a los presentes—. Estaba apunto de marchar de Ohma D´un cuando he recibido esta convocatoria tan precipitada, y no puedo dilatar más mi partida.

—En paz puedes marchar, Maestro —Yoda aceptó. Inmediatamente después, la figura de Obi-Wan dejó de estar presente en la sala.

Linara, incapaz de reaccionar debido a todo lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, por la inmensa precipitación con la que todos los acontecimientos se habían producido, incrédula aún por el rotundo sí que su aceptación en la Orden Jedi había obtenido, incluída la de Obi-Wan, quien la había mirado como si no la conociese siquiera, ni tan sólo tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando la imágen olográfica de él desapareció de entre las demás. No pudo hablarle, ni siquiera lo había saludado o le había dedicado un simple gesto de amor, ni él mucho menos a ella. En aquel momento todo le parecía tan surrealista, tan fuera de lugar, que si no hubiese sido por el auxilio prestado por la Maestra Shaak Ti —quien la tomó por ambos hombros cariñosamente para guiarla a un lugar donde descansar con tranquilidad—, habría permanecido horas enteras, en soledad, de pie como una estátua, intentando asimilar tantos increíbles sucesos. Ya en su hogar, a solas, rápidamente se vio vencida por un profundo agotamiento que la condujo a un sueño inquieto, desarrolado en un escenario donde absolutamente nada era lo que debería ser.

 

* * *


End file.
